No good deed goes unpunished
by Nebresh
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry pulls his life back together. However, a visit of his uncle's new boss shows him that no good deed goes unpunished, and suddenly defeating Voldemort seems only a minor problem. HP/GD/HG, RW/LL, NL/GW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever, not me. No money is being made from this.

Preface

„Potter! Come down!" Vernon Dursley's voice boomed through the house. Harry was not surprised, but then again, he was. The Dursleys had never been nice to him, of course. But during the last weeks, ever since he had returned to Privet Drive, they had been at least civil to him. Uncle Vernon had been cheerful, almost. Ever since some Frenchman had bought a controlling share in Grunnings and given him a nice raise, he seemed a changed man. But it seemed that this cheerfulness had left him tonight. Still, it was still "Potter", not "boy".

"I'm coming, Uncle Vernon."

Downstairs, the Dursleys were sitting on their couch. Dudley had lost a lot of his body fat during the last year. He still was huge, but it was basically all muscle now. He had ignored his cousin most of the time.

"Frenchie, our new owner, will visit us tomorrow night for dinner. He will bring the wife and his two daughters. Obviously, he heard that we have you in our house and he insisted that you are present. You will behave excellently. And you will not disturb the dinner with anything freakish, is that clear?" His voice had an almost pleading sound. Then, he shoved some money over to Harry. "Buy something suitable tomorrow. Not too showy, only normal clothes." Obviously, there would be no repeat of the tuxedo dinner which Dobby had so spectacularly derailed.

Harry took the money and nodded. "I promise I will behave."

"We told Frenchie that you visit some private school paid for by your parent's estate. Act that part."

"I will."

Harry nodded to his uncle and went back to his room. Whoever this "Frenchie" was, Harry would be extra nice to him. He had never had the chance to buy muggle clothing that fit him before. Anyway, the summer was shaping out much better than he had thought. After a long, awful week of mourning Sirius, he had started to pull himself together, to earnestly prepare for the thing he needed to do. To kill Voldemort.

His room was a mess of magical books, most of them his schoolbooks, but several also loans from Hermione. Whenever he could, he spend his days and nights pouring over them, reading and – for the first time – understanding. There was a system behind the magic he was doing, and these books, especially those from Hermione, were giving him many hints how this system worked.

Of course, he couldn't do any magic, but still, he was sure that he would be better next year. Never again would he be too weak to stand between his friends and danger. He had finally taken control of his life and he would not relinquish it again to anyone. Not to Voldemort, but neither to Dumbledore. He had even managed to understand occlumency and never since had Voldemort succeeded in causing so much as a tug in him.

The rest of his time, he worked in the garden. Gardening gave him the time he needed to think about the things he read. To his own surprise he found that he rather liked gardening. And Aunt Petunia seemed contend to let him keep the garden in shape. Except for minor tasks, she didn't expect him to do chores in the house. In the mornings, Harry worked out. Jogging was boring, but then – what wasn't compared to flying. However, jogging felt good, at least afterwards. He also held a lively correspondence with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, who all did their utmost to keep him up to date. Even if live without Sirius was not good, it was at least a lot better than it had been before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The next afternoon, after he had cleaned up the garden another time while Aunt Petunia and even Dudley cleaned the house, Harry dressed in his new clothes.

Their visitors would be around soon now. As they would have a cook-out, Harry was busy arranging the coals on the grill when he heard a car stopping on the driveway. Together with his aunt, uncle and cousin he went to the door.

A squeal of delight sounded as soon as he opened it. "'arry!" Only seconds later, he felt himself hugged by a juvenile whirlwind. Stunned, he looked down into the smiling face of a very blond, silver-eyed girl. A shower of emotions crashed against his occlumency-barriers, then a hand pulled down his face, and he felt his cheeks being kissed. "And remember, mes parents, my parents, are Armand and Christine!", Gabrielle Delacour whispered into his ears.

Silvery laughter pearled up, and Harry rapidly became aware of his surroundings, again. In front of him stood Fleur, obviously deeply amused, and behind her, her parents. They were smiling widely, too. Next to him, the Dursleys were throwing him looks of deepest suspicion.

"Gabrielle, maybe you should give 'arry a second to recover." Fleur detached her sister from him and pulled him into an equally tight embrace. "It's good to see you again, my friend. And now you should greet Maman and Papa."

Harry still felt more than a little dazed, but he made some steps to the visitors. Madame Delacour was now smiling widely. While Fleur was stunningly beautiful and Gabrielle showed a prettiness that showed much promise for the future, Christine Delacour, half-Veela, had a definite unearthly touch. No one right in his mind would believe that there had only been humans in her ancestry.

"Harry. It's good to see you again." Her voice was cultivated, without so much of a trace of accent.

"Christine. Welcome to England." Harry knew what was expected of him. He touched both her cheeks with his lips.

"Harry."

"Armand."

Mr. Delacour, proud, handsome, shook Harry's hand, then pulled him into yet another short embrace.

"I believe you know my uncle already? This is my aunt, and my cousin, Dudley." A slight nod from Christine showed him that he had done right. Armand Delacour stepped to Aunt Petunia, kissed her hand and murmured "Enchantè, Madam Dursley." Then he stepped to Uncle Vernon. "Mr. Dursley. Are you alright?" Uncle Vernon's face was ashen pale. "Oh, yes, quite alright, Sir." "Dudley. Nice to meet you." "Good afternoon, Mr. Delacour."

While the adults exchanged their greetings, Gabrielle returned her attention to Harry. "You didn't write once." This did not hinder her to lean against him.

"You didn't write yourself. And we had a lot of trouble at our school."

"Oh yes, I have heard that you won against this Voldemort again. You have to tell me all about this."

Half an hour later, the steaks were on the grill, and Armand Delacour took a sip from his champagne. "Didn't Harry tell you that he is very close with my daughters, Mr. Dursley?"

"No, but I am not sure if your name really came up."

Harry meanwhile had difficulties minding the steaks with Gabrielle a never-ending fountain of questions and her slightly annoying habit to be as close to him as possible. Finally he had enough. "Gabrielle. The steaks will burn if I don't concentrate. Why don't you just tell me about your year? You have been to Beauxbatton for the first year, haven't you?"

"No, second already. I'm just small. And nothing happened. No basilisks, no dragons, no tournament. Just boring stuff. I wish I could go to Hogwarts with you." A calculating glance. "Well, maybe next year."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't believe that you want me to go back to France? I mean, with all this?"

Harry felt his fingers trembling. The summer had been too good to be true. And he had the feeling that the next seconds would be the price to pay.

"All what?"

"Now come on, Harry. You know, don't you?"

"What does Harry know?"

Fleur had left an almost drooling Dudley and came over.

"Harry has no idea why I should go to Hogwarts with him next year."

Fleur's face fell. "You really don't, do you?"

"What?"

"Why we are here today?"

"To meet Uncle Vernon's family?"

"No, not really, I'm afraid."

"Then what?" Harry fought his temper – and to his surprise, he won.

"Papa wants to discuss your marriage with Gabrielle."

Harry suddenly grinned. "You two are almost worse than Fred and George. For a second you really had me worried, but that's really a fun…" His face fell as he saw he look in Fleur's eyes. "No fun story?"

Again, he felt himself hugged by the younger girl. "I told you he didn't do it to get me. Harry has the noblest mind in the world." She smiled up to him. "And I will be proud to be your wife!"

"Papa, could you come over for a second?"

Armand Delacour came over and looked at them. "What's the matter?"

"Harry doesn't know."

"Merde alors." It was obvious that Armand Delacour did not swear easily. "You take over the barbeque, and Harry and I will step aside for some minutes."

He led Harry away. "You don't know too much about our world, really, do you, Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Has anyone ever told you about magical obligations and wizard's debts?"

"No."

"Basically it is like this – if someone saves someone's life, he will place the saved one under a magical obligation. However, if the saviour enters mortal peril to do so, a wizard's debt is incurred. Of course that's not true for family or sworn men or for law enforcement."

"Gabrielle was in no peril."

"She was. Oh, I know that Dumbledore intended her to be safe, but you see, Veelas are strongly allergic to the kind of spell he used. My little girl would have died down there if she had been under the spell for just a few minutes more. You did save her life."

"So, she owes me one. What does that have to do with marriage?"

"That's the best way to solve a wizard's debt. At least between witch and wizard."

"And the second best?"

"To marry your children. It goes downhill from there."

"But… Snape incurred a debt to my father, and we are not married – thank god."

"Yes. Those were two men. Among men, it is absolutely acceptable payback to safe the other's life. Or that of the children. Under certain circumstances, even being a godparent may be enough."

"But I saved more than Gabrielle's life. And Ginny and Hermione might have older rights."

To Harry's shock, Armand looked only casually interested. "So? You marry them too. Or you marry your children."

"I can't marry more than one person."

"You are a wizard, there is no limitation. Well, up to 10."

"What?"

"Medival, isn't it?"

"But I can't support Gabrielle. I mean, I hardly know her."

"Why shouldn't you be able to support her? She will get several million galleons as a dowry and you are quite a bit richer than I am. And you will get to know her."

"I am not rich. I mean, my dungeon will let me come through school comfortable, but after that…"

"You are heir to the Potter estate, the second largest estate in Britain after the Blacks. So I foresee no problem at all." Armand stopped himself. "You really don't know, do you?"

Harry shook his head again.

"You mean, you went through all that without knowing you were picking up betrotheds on the way?"

"No idea."

"Merde. I am most likely not the best person to explain that to you, Harry. But basically, you will have to marry my daughter soon or both of you will at least loose your magic. Which, in a mixed blood like Gabby, would inevitable lead to her death."

"You mean marry her or kill her?"

"Basically, that's the point, yes. And Harry, she really likes you a lot. You could have much worse wives than her."

"But why is it so urgent? I mean, I saved Ginny's life in second year."

"That will become urgent then soon, too, son. Basically, with your last magical guardian gone, you are of age. And so, all contracts your family incurred become valid for you. Now."

"But Gabrielle is only…"

"13, Harry. We wizards consider a girl nubile as soon as she is capable of reproduction. Which is the case with her."

"That's sick."

"It may be. However, you are not forced to consummate your marriage just now. It can be postponed for several years if needed. And believe me, I wouldn't be unhappy if you chose to wait at least a year or two."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Delacour, Armand, I believe this is too much for me right now."

"I can understand that, Harry. However, you will not really have much time to adapt. As one of the most powerful wizards in Europe…" He shrugged, a completely French gesture. "It is not as if you were ever really given time to adapt, were you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Basically, I have always been thrown in to by the deep end."

Armand nodded softly. "I would like to offer you any help you need, Harry. There is much you will need to learn, and maybe some foreigner may be of more assistance than somebody else." A smile washed over his face. "Son."

A jolt shot through Harry. He had just, for the first time in his life – at least as long as he remembered – been called son by someone. The jolt faded and left a warm feeling. "Thank you. I would love that." He hesitated for a second, then added: "And I won't hurt Gabrielle in any way."

"I know you wouldn't. And we will try our best to sort all of this out, won't we?"

Harry nodded.

"Let me take you to Gringotts tomorrow. I think we two need to talk to some goblins about you."

"Thank you."

"You are more welcome than you know, son."

"And Gabrielle?"

"As much as I would love to give you a way out, she needs you. And she needs you soon."

Harry took a deep breath. Occlumency, when done right, was basically a way of organising one's mind. Hermione, most likely, would take to it like a fish to water. Learning occlumency gave a possibility to take in huge amounts of information and to organise them, to draw conclusions without taking too many feelings into account. Another deep breath, and he had stored the data he had received in the appropriate folders. It was highly unlikely that any other occlumens stored his memories according to the surface of Windows 95, but it worked for him.

Now, he just had to compute these facts. He was the heir of the Potter estate, and obviously very rich. No conclusions for him there right now. Whenever he saved a life, he caught a life dept, making him marry the person – if it was a girl. He had saved Ginny's life in the Chamber. Did Hermione and the troll count? Or Hermione and the dementors? Not really, because he had brought her into this danger. What about Sirius or Peter?

And obviously, after another slight mistake of Dumbledore, he had saved Gabrielle, who would die if he didn't marry her.

"Armand?" He asked the older man after only some seconds.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Would you mind if I look into your mind to see if you really tell me the truth? It's not as if I distrust you, but I have been used and misinformed for some time now by a lot of trustworthy people." It was not really the question a young man should ask his future father in law, but he had to know.

Armand nodded, and Harry sent a probe into his brain. He was not yet an accomplished occlumens, still less a legelimens, but his probe bored into an accepting brain, where he found that Armand Delacour did not try to mislead him. He carefully withdrew the probe.

"Maybe you would like to see this, Harry." Armand handed him an envelope with the Gringott seal on it. Harry opened it and read:

"Jisuk Delacour,

It is our duty to inform you that the life dept your daughter Gabrielle incurred on … has been activated due to fashokai-merlin Potter's emancipation. Taking into account the salvok-nature of your daughter, we strongly recommend taking immediate steps for tiskal-reshuk.

May your gold flow,

Grinslaw"

Harry nodded curtly. To the best of his knowledge, even without knowing the gobbledonk in the letter, Gabrielle had a life dept to him and would suffer if he declined. He could understand one rational behind the concept of life-debts: When someone saved someone from dying, he took responsibility for him.

Harry did not want to marry a 13-year-old girl. Actually, he didn't want to marry anyone right now. But if it was necessary, he could do it. Gabrielle was not disgusting. Actually, she was far from it. She was extraordinary pretty; she was – as far as he could see – reasonably smart. She seemed to be nice, and the bad case of hero worship would someday end. And – as far as he could see – she would not stay his only wife, so, if necessary, he could minimise contact with her. This was not really time for emotions. Although he had hoped that emotions would take a huge element in dating and marrying girls.

"Armand, I would like to ask for your daughter Gabrielle's hand in marriage."

Armand hugged him. "Thank you, my son."

Harry hugged him back, then he turned back to the barbeque grill. Silently, he put his arms around the younger girl. "Your father just told me." Gabrielle looked him in the eyes, and a mixture of hope and fear flamed in them.

"Gabrielle, would you care to become my wife?"

He was proud that his occlumency shields did not even budge under the tremendous assault of emotions that followed. However, her voice was very small as she answered "Yes, Harry, very much."

The steaks were almost finished, but Armand Delacour had conjured a huge bottle of champagne. Even Harry could easily see that it would be several orders of magnitude better and more expensive than the champagne that uncle Vernon had bought for the evening. He expertly opened it and poured the champagne into glasses that seemed to appear out of thin air. After all of them had assembled, he spoke:

"Vernon, Petunia, Dudley. It is to my greatest pleasure that I can tell you that your nephew Harry has, under the obligations that magical law put on him, asked my daughter for her hand in marriage and that she has accepted. I raise my glass to the health of our young couple. Salût!"

All raised their glasses and drank to Harry and Gabrielle. Fleur and Christine were radiating relief, happiness, even a little giddiness. The Dursleys stared at the magicals without comprehension.

Uncle Vernon's face showed a battle between disgust, fear, and the need to kiss up to his boss. Finally, he sputtered: "But she is only a child! And I can't allow him to marry. He is too young!"

"Actually, both of them are old enough to marry under magical law. Harry is considered emancipated with the death of his last guardian and his ascension to his House's leadership. And Gabrielle is old enough, too." Armand's voice was soft, but not even Vernon Dursley mistook the softness for weakness.

"Of course, we will not burden you with this problem. We will take Harry with us tonight, and I do not foresee any problems. You will be invited to the ceremony, but it is yours to decide, naturellment." Christine Delacour had not said much so far, but she seemed very certain.

The tension did not abate even while they dined, and Harry was happy when Fleur offered her help with the packing. They went upstairs, and Harry felt himself in a bear-hug. "Thank you so much, petit frère."

"What else was there to do, hm?"

"Still."

"What do I do?"

"You let me pack. It's pretty easy. Organiso!" Harry's possessions whirled around the room and fell into neat stacks. Harry opened Hedwig's cage, but Fleur shook her head. "There is enough room for her in the car, and the trip to France is pretty far."

"You know that's not what I mean, Fleur. I have not even had a girlfriend and now..." No, Cho didn't really count as a girlfriend.

"Oh, Harry. I am sure you will manage. Show her that you value her. Have fun with her. She is great fun, you know? Keep her around, ask her opinion, hug her, brush her hair, kiss her good night and good morning. And tell her that you feel insecure. She does, also."

"Thanks. I will try." He awkwardly hugged his sister in law, when the door opened and a voice growled playfully: "There you are, only engaged for an hour and already hugging other girls!" She stepped to the cage and began to pet the white owl. "She is beautiful, Harry."

Surprised from the words of the young girl, no, his betrothed, Harry let his arms fall. Then, thinking of what Fleur just said, he raised them again. "That's ok, she is family." Family. For the first time in so many years.

He broke the hug and hugged the smiling Gabrielle. "Did you know that your cousin is a perv?"

Harry looked at her. "Why exactly?"

"Didn't you see the looks he gave Maman, Fleur and me?"

So this was the situation Mr. Weasley had once described as the loose-loose situation. He couldn't really talk too bad about Dudley. Maybe... "Well, you three are very attractive..."

Fleur winked with her eyes, and Gabrielle seemed somehow deflated. "Do you really think I am pretty?" she asked with a small voice.

Harry nodded. "Not only pretty, but very pretty, Gabrielle."

He had obviously done it right, because he was rewarded with another hug.

Fleur flicked her wand, and the stacks floated into Harry's suitcase. Another switch, and it floated in the air, following them downstairs. She touched Harry lightly at the shoulder and whispered: "See? I told you - you are a natural."

Harry smiled. He was leaving Privet Drive and the Dursleys long before he had thought possible. Suddenly, fear shot through him. "Fleur?" he asked in his most even voice. "Oui?" "Do you remember the four-way opening in the maze, right after the first corner?" The girl stood for a second. "Four-way? I believe you are wrong, Harry. There were only two ways, left and right. But maybe the hedges changed after you went through."

Harry's fingers left his wand. "No, you are right. I was just thinking you might be Death Eaters in disguise, trying to lure me out."

Fleur looked at him with concern. "You don't exactly lead a wonderful life, being the boy who lived, do you?"

"I manage. But honestly. Professor Dumbledore will have a fit if I leave the wards."

"Wards?"

"Yes, something with blood-wards that make it necessary to stay with my Mum's sister."

"Blood wards work only for children, but you are the Head of a House and an adult, Harry."

"So they expired?"

"Oui, most likely the day your last warden died."

"Still, Professor Dumbledore will have kittens." Harry chuckled softly. It's not my problem, is it?"

"At least not today," smiled his sister in law.

The Dursleys were obviously quite happy to see Harry leaving with the Delacours. Even if it had not come to an éclat, both adult Dursleys had made pretty clear that they wouldn't mind to see their guests leaving at their first convenience. And their guests were only too happy to comply.

Harry followed Fleur and Gabrielle into the huge Mercedes-Benz. When the doors had closed and Armand had started the car, Christine leaned back. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I believe we will not be best friends with your family."

Harry shook his head. "They are my aunt and my uncle, but they are not family."

"Who is, then?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. He would not hold back the truth.

"Most of them are dead. Mom and Dad - I don't remember anything of them, except for their last seconds. And my godfather died three weeks ago. Maybe the Weasleys and Hermione."

A small hand placed itself on Harry's and squeezed softly.

"Oh, we get along quite well with the Weasleys, don't we, Fleur?" Gabrielle's voice was syrup-sweet. To Harry's amazement, Fleur blushed a little. "Molly doesn't like me much, and neither does Ginevra, but the others are very nice to me."

"So you are involved with Bill?"

"Oui."

"Cool."

Around them, lights seemed to flash. "Where are we going, by the way?"

"Oh, we will soon be home at Monbijou."

"Where?"

"Chateau Monbijou, our summer house a bit north of Saint Tropez. You will love it, Harry."

"But..."

"Easy, Harry. These German cars are faster than they look. It's basically the same technology as with your Knight Bus. Not as fast as apparating, but a lot more dignified."

About ten minutes later, the last light showed Harry a beautiful late Renaissance castle commanding an incomparable view over a medium city with a large marina. It was warm, and the air was awash with the smell of millions of flowers, a vineyard and the near Mediterranean Sea. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? It is the second most wonderful thing I have seen!" Harry was enchanted and let himself be led into the hall.

"Welcome home, Harry." Christine was already inside, standing in front of an immense staircase leading up to the higher floors. It seemed the right thing to do, and Harry bowed a little, taking Christine's hand and lightly brushed it with his lips.

"Thank you, Christine."

"If you can, please call me Maman."

"I will try."

"Before we withdraw for the night, what about a small glass of wine on the terrace?" It was not so much an invitation as a friendly order, and so a few minutes later all five of them were seated on comfortable deckchairs on the terrace, each with a small glass of wine in their hands.

Noticing Harry's questioning gaze at Gabrielle, Armand shrugged. "We in France don't think that wine really is alcohol."

He then leaned back. "Harry, it is very good to have you here with us. We are very grateful that you agreed to marry my little girl, and we hope you will be happy in our home."

Christine chimed in: "Please don't just feel at home here. You two are at home here. And whatever happens, you will always be welcome here. I know that this might be pretty much to take right now, but please be sure that we will support you, whatever it might take."

Harry had to blink several times until his eyes were dry again. Never before, not even at the Burrow, anyone had given him a comparable feeling of welcome.

"We will have many things to organize, son. Would it be acceptable if we go to Gringotts tomorrow morning?"

"Could you make it the day after, Papa?" Gabrielle asked. "I think Harry has earned a day at the beach first. Please?"

"D'accord. Harry?"

"Would the day after be ok with you?" Armand nodded. "Gabrielle?"

"Oui."

"Ok." Harry yawned.

"Your suite should be finished now. Maybe you should go to bed."

Harry nodded. "My ... suite?"

"No, silly. Ours." giggled Gabrielle.

Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "You... er ... I ... I mean..."

"Come on, Harry!"

The three older Delacours bade them goodnight and Harry followed Gabrielle into the chateau, up a flight of stairs and through a white plaster corridor with paintings on the walls.

"Here we are." Gabrielle steered Harry through a doorway and into a wide living room with windows opening out to the sea. "This is, of course, our living room." She led him through another door and into another small corridor. "Guest bathroom, your study" a medium large room with a desk under a window looking over the gardens, several bookcases and - Harry snorted - a PC, "my study" another room, almost like his, but obviously much longer in use, "our bath" black and white marble with a small swimming pool, "and this is our bedroom."

Harry looked around. He had been right. The bed in this room was large. Quite big enough for two persons, of course. But there was only one bed. "I'll be back in a second."

"Sure. You know where to find me."

Indeed. He knew. He would find her in the bed. Their bed.

Harry Potter quickly grabbed the pyjamas on his side of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. He did not want to bed Gabrielle Delacour. Of course, if she had been two years older and he just a little bolder... But she wasn't. What was expected from him? He took a deep breath. And another.

Armand had told him he wouldn't have to consummate his marriage for years, and he had not lied. So basically, he could go to bed, wish Gabrielle goodnight and go to sleep. Yes. No problem at all, was there? Hadn't he sworn to honesty? Another deep breath, and his mental shields were strongly in place as he returned into the bedroom.

Gabrielle was almost hidden under the sheets. Only her face smiled at him. "What are you waiting for?"

Harry shook his head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, this is called a bed, or liege in French. Usually, people tend to lay down in them, mostly to sleep. I thought you had them in England, too." Her smile was impish.

Harry nodded and slid under the covers, holding a respectful distance to the girl. But to no avail. As soon as he had positioned himself under the covers, a small body snuggled close to his. She snapped with her fingers, and the lights went out. "Thank you again, Harry," a voice whispered much too close to his head, then he felt lips carefully touching his cheek. "Good night, my betrothed."

Harry swallowed, turned a little and whispered the same words, softly kissing her cheek. Then he leaned back into his pillow, determined to fall asleep as soon as possible. For several seconds, he heard nothing but the low breathing of the girl beside him.

"Would you mind if I hug you tonight, Harry?"

"Hm?"

Gabrielle snuggled closer and an arm reached over him. Obviously satisfied, she declared: "Much better than a teddy bear. Is it ok for you, too?"

Harry though for a second. He could not remember if he had ever, in his whole life, been hugged like this. He could not really deny Gabrielle her obvious enjoyment. And, much to his surprise, he found that he, too, enjoyed the feeling of being hugged. It was a warm, comfortable feeling. Harry Potter had never had a teddy bear, but being hugged by Gabrielle was something that was not bad at all.

When Harry awoke in the morning, he felt that he couldn't move. His left arm seemed to lie under some heavy weight, and his right arm was held tight by something at the wrist. A warm body pressed close to his, and the organized parts of his brain had to subdue atavistic fears. It took him several moments until he recognized where he was and why he couldn't move. Obviously, they had turned sometime during the night, and Gabrielle used his left arm as a pillow, hugging his right to her chest. Harry blushed as he recognized the position of his arm and hand and carefully tried to pull it away. He couldn't. His movements were answered by some sleepy words in French and a stronger hold on his wrist. Gabrielle's silver eyes fluttered open and she murmured: "Stop that. It's comfy."

So Harry did whatever a young man could do after his girl gave him an order like that. He obeyed.

Half an hour later, Gabrielle, turned slowly to him. "What do you think? Should we rise?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't feel his left arm anymore and was eager to get her off. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. And you?"

Harry could not really remember a night he had slept as well as this. No nightmares about Sirius or Cedric dying. No attempts of Voldemort to probe his occlumency. Just an ordinary night. It had been wonderful. "So did I. Thank you, Gabrielle."

"No problem. I think I will take a quick shower and then we can eat with Mum and Dad on the terrace."

"Good idea. I'll just follow you."

A quarter of an hour later, Gabrielle returned. Harry hastily turned away from her, as she was completely nude as she went to her wardrobe. Obviously, she noticed him and blushed. "Sorry, Harry. I am not yet used to living with you."

"That's ok. I'll just go and have a nice shower." And a nice, cold shower it was.

Armand and Christine were already outside at the breakfast table. "So how are you this morning? What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have some croissants. What about you, Harry?" Harry nodded and helped her devouring the croissants that had appeared on the table.

"Tell me, Harry, are you up to a dinner with our family in the next week or so? They would love to finally meet you in person after all the stories some little imp told them about you."

Harry rolled his eyes to the imp in question, but Gabrielle had taken a completely innocent look. "I guess I can, but do they speak English? It's not as if I could speak any French..."

"It shouldn't be too big a problem. As an occlumens, you should be able to learn acceptable French in a week."

Harry thought for a second, then nodded. It would be difficult, but he should be able to manage. "Can you make it two weeks, Maman?"

Christine nodded, obviously proud about being called that.

"I will go to the office then. Have fun, you two." Armand disapparated.

The two teens had a lot of fun. A house-elf had popped them down to the beach where they played in the shallow water. Harry was afraid to go much further. Although he had learned some swimming in muggle school, he was nowhere so accomplished a swimmer as Gabrielle who shot through the warm waves like a young dolphin. They walked along the beach, and Harry held Gabrielle's hand. In a small gift shop, they bought ice-cream and two picture postcards and prepared identical letters to Ron and Hermione: "Having a wonderful honeymoon on the beach. The weather is great. More soon. Harry and Gabrielle Potter" Harry knew that he would hear quite a lot about this card from Hermione, but somehow he could not resist. Actually, Harry could not remember a better day. He wasn't really in love with Gabrielle. He was pretty sure that neither was she. But it was wonderful to spend time with her, to have a holiday on the beach with her just like two normal teenagers would. Well, two normal, very rich teens. There was no need for him to think about Voldemort, Hogwarts or anything else. There was just sun, warm water, the yachts on the sea and them two.

It was late in the afternoon when they hid behind a car, called the elf and let themselves be popped back to the house. Christine and Armand were already there, and their faces showed that possibly the day had been too good to be true.

The four of them sat down on the terrace. "Harry, yesterday you asked me if there was another way out of the life debt Gabi had incurred and I answered with No. Today at Gringotts I learned that I was mistaken and I apologize for that."

Harry felt his hair in the neck rise. "What other way?"

"You could have abjurated love and sworn never to touch another woman. In that case, you would have become a so-called Galahad and you two would have been free."

Silence fell. For some seconds, the emotions in Harry's head seemed to boil, but at last he stood, stepped behind his betrothed and slung both arms around her. "I believe I am grateful that I did not know of this yesterday. It would have made it more difficult to find the right solution." He softly kissed the girl's long blond hair. "You."

"But thank you for telling me, Papa."

"Thank you again, son." It would have been easy to ignore the tear in his eyes, but Harry noticed.

"Your account manager would like to meet you tomorrow at nine if this is convenient to you."

"It is. Would you please accompany us?" Ha! He had remembered Fleur's advice.

"Us?"

"Of course. Or don't you want to come?"

"Thanks, my dear."


	3. Chapter 3

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter or any rights connected to the name.

AN: Thank you for the friendly reviews. I hope to update every week for now. The questions about the life debts should be answered in this chapter.

Chapter 2

It was morning, and the house elves had produced new clothing for both of them. Harry - who had been in the shower first today - had had no problems with the black tunica and the cape with his family crest on it. He had also attached the scabbard and the fine rapier to his belt, not really knowing what to do with it.

But Gabrielle could not dress in the several layers of fine, soft fabric which seemed to be considered appropriate for a Lady of a house. Finally they had to call Cherie, Gabrielle's house-elf maid. With her aid, it had taken only moments, and when Harry looked at his betrothed, he could not really believe his eyes. Gabrielle looked beautiful and aristocratic. Dozens of layers of finest, almost invisible fabric gave the impression as if she had been clothed in a magical waterfall. Small gemstones shone through the dress, glittering in the sunlight as she moved. "Shall we go, Master Potter?"

"But of course, Madam. Your arm, si'l vous plait?"

"Merci. And your French comes along beautifully, dear."

She was lying, of course. Harry had not even started to learn French yet. Oh, the books were already there, but they had spent the evening on the balcony of their suite, watching the lights of St. Tropez in silent community, sipping lemonade and holding hands. They had not forgotten to send the cards via Hedwig and another owl. Nonetheless, Harry took her arm and led her down the grand staircase to the hall. Armand stood in the hall waiting for them. He was not as luxuriously dressed, but neither was he the Head of a House. "Ready to go, Papa?"

"Oui. Let's go. I will take you along with side-by-side apparation." It plopped, and after being pulled through an immeasurably small bottleneck, Harry stood in front of the gates of Gringotts, the only bank of magical Britain.

Taking his father in law's advice, he bowed slightly before one of the goblins guarding the entrance, slowly pulled his rapier and handed it to him, hilt first. "Fashokai-Merlin Potter to see his account manager." As a preparation for this day, Armand had given Harry some overview over some important goblin traditions and gobbledonk idioms. A fashok was a warrior, usually for his clan. The appendix -ai was used for a war-leader who had lead his people, his telmasca, into battle and fought his clan's enemies. Adding the -Merlin showed that Harry did not just fight for his clan, but for all of magical Britain. And goblins did not use personal names in front of strangers, they used their functions. Harry's function was Potter, head of the clan.

"So you are, fashokai. You and Pottera are expected." So the goblins considered them married, because Pottera basically was the female form of Potter. Harry wouldn't make any fuss of it. It didn't matter. He inwardly chuckled. If someone had told him something like this a week ago, he would have gone ballistic.

The goblin led them through the entrance hall, up a staircase and into a private office. Somehow, the goblin bowing to them behind the huge desk seemed familiar. "Potter. Well met. I have the honour of serving you as Gripperhop." Harry, Gabrielle and Armand returned the bow.

"Have I met you before in the function of Griphok, fashok?"

"Indeed you did, Potter. Not many humans can remember a goblin face. Please be seated, fashokai, Pottera, si'an Delacour." The goblin's face was impassive.

They sat down in big chairs that were there not for comfort, but for business. "What do you know of Potter, fashokai?"

"Nothing much, I have to say."

"Potter is one of the three oldest and most influential Houses of the Anglo-Saxon tradition. Your family of course is one of the Houses of the second tier of the Wizengamot. Also, due to intermarriage and the extinction of several other Houses, you cotrol the McKinnans of the Celtish tradition and the Barheads of the Anglo-Saxon tradition on the second tier and seven smaller Houses of the third tier. Your family is also very rich - as most of the Old Families. The net value of your combined assets is something around 230 Million galleons."

Harry slightly stiffened at this number.

"I also have here the will of Black, who, according to my sources, was your godfather. As you will most likely know, he was assassinated several weeks ago."

Harry nodded sadly and gratefully pressed the small hand that had stolen into his.

"Black has entered an adoption act. If you agree, you would become his heir and the next Black."

Harry stayed silent. All in him screamed No, and the guilt threatened to overwhelm him.

"If I don't, what will become of his fortune and his seat?"

"It would go to his next male relative, a Draco Malfoy."

"I accept."

"Very well, Potter-Black. As Black, you will inherit another 373 million. Also, you will take the Black Seat, fourth in the Roman tradition, and by further inheritance the D'Alomette Seat, seventh in the French tradition, the Rector Seat, eighth in the Roman tradition and four seats of the third tier."

"I am very sorry, Gripperhop. I am not very sure about these Seats and tiers."

"Of course. The Wizengamot in the current form was instituted in 976, modelled among the four magical traditions in Britain, the Celtic, the Roman, the Anglo-Saxon and the modern French tradition. There are three tiers, one for the four Lords of Magic, representing these traditions, the second for the eleven greatest families of each traditions and the third tier for the minor families."

"So I represent 6 votes out of 44 in the second tier?"

"Yes. But you should also know that currently only 27 of them are occupied. The others belong to families now extinct. You are actually the most influential member of the Gamot."

"And how do they fill the extinct seats?"

Gripperhop showed a toothless smile. "There is no procedure for that. We would need to fill the Founder's Seats, as all secondary families are somehow related to them. But I guess we will have to wait for someone to pull Gryffindor's sword out of his hat for that." The goblin chuckled.

Harry felt his throat constrict. "What did you say, fashok?"

"I am sorry, Potter-Black. There is an old bylaw in each founder's testament to recognize his true heir. And the easiest way is supposed to be pulling Gryffindor's sword out of his hat." Another chuckle. "You don't happen to know someone who did?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Actually I did. Three years ago. In the Chamber of Secrets, to fight that basilisk."

Harry couldn't really read goblin's facial expressions, but Gripperhop seemed utterly flabbergasted. "I am sorry, fashokai, but are you very sure? Please, I don't want to doubt your word for a second, but would you be willing to show a pensive memory of that? It would be very important."

Harry shrugged. "Why not?"

"In this case, fashokai, Pottera, would you please follow me?" The goblin led the two teens through the huge building, pouncing with barely controlled energy. Finally, he forcefully knocked on a wide oaken portal.

"Fashokai Potter-Black, Pottera, may I introduce you to Gringott?" A very old and very surprised goblin looked at them, and Gabrielle curtsied before him. "Clan-Leader." Harry bowed also.

"Fashokai Potter-Black has a memory we would like to view, and I believe you would like to see it, too, Gringott."

"Very well. Fashokai, Pottera, welcome to my office. You do my clan honour." He opened a cupboard and pulled out a huge pensive, even larger and more ornate than Dumbledore's. "Fashokai?"

Harry pulled out his wand. Very slowly and as unthreatenly as possible. With a sinking feeling, he pulled the silvery thread of memory and placed it into the basin. "Please, fashokai, fashok, go ahead. You too, dear." What did the fates have in store for him now?

The two goblins and the girl entered the basin, and for a few minutes, Harry was alone. He started pacing the room. So he was one of the richest and most powerful wizards in Britain. And just maybe Gryffindor's heir. He was married to a beautiful smart girl he couldn't really touch and there was this unresolved business with the life-debts... Why couldn't he, just for once, have normal problems? Hell, even worrying about Voldemort was easier than this!

When the three re-emerged out of the basin, they shared a look of amazed wonder. The old goblin spoke first. "That was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen, my Lord Slytherin."

Harry went chalk-white. "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Gripperhop, get his Lordship a chair!"

Harry felt being seated on a comfortable recliner.

"It is obvious, Lord. You are accepted as Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor."

"But I mean... How can I? I..."

"It is not very surprising, if you think of it. You have the same qualities and vices they had. Slytherin's burning loyalty to his people, his way of collecting the best around him, his rashness in defending the weak, Gryffindor's insecurity, his burning will to succeed..."

"I am sorry, Sir. I don't think I quite understand. I mean, Gryffindor, well, yes, but Slytherin?"

"I believe, my Lord, that you might have been misinformed about the Founders."

"In what a way?"

"You consider Slytherin evil, don't you?"

Harry nodded.

"As far as can be determined, he was the opposite. Salazar Slytherin was the last high druid, the last Merlin of Britain. You could say he was the greatest of the Founders, leading the oldest, largest and most prestigious tradition on the island."

"Excuse me for interrupting you, Gringott, but don't you think hating muggle-borns and placing a basilisk under Hogwarts should count as evil?"

"But he never hated muggle-borns. As I said, he was the high druid of Britain, leader of the old religion that was in the last battles with Christianity. And the Christians fought hard and dirty, using every trick they found. He was opposed to educating his religion's enemies in magic. And most muggle-born and -educated at that time were already Christians. Those, he did not want to accept at Hogwarts, but neither did Hufflepuff, the leader of the Anglo-Saxon tradition. And the basilisk was placed under Hogwarts to protect the school against muggle attacks when Slytherin left to defend his beloved island against the Vikings. You were accepted as Slytherin's heir because you opened the Chamber to protect and save. Riddle never was the magical heir because he did not want to protect but to destroy. I might need to add that Slytherin's mother was part goblin. He was not what you might call racist."

Harry swallowed. His world seemed to be crashing. "And Gryffindor?"

"Godric Gryffindor became representative of the French tradition, if you could call it a tradition at that time. He had been educated in France and Spain, and from what we know, he was something of a hotspur, very arrogant, aggressive. He came from an old French family on his father's side, and from Roman stock on his mother's. He was the only Christian among the Four, and not always tolerant about it."

Harry nodded. What else could he do? "I suppose I can't just turn down the honour?" The goblin nodded. "And the question Why me? will get me a shrug?" Grinning, Gringott shrugged. "What else?"

"As their heir, you have control over their monies. They were very rich in their days,..."

Gabrielle interrupted him: "They should control an enormous amount by now."

"Let me put it this way, Lady Slytherin. Your husband is the most powerful megacorp in the world. Actually, he could buy most of them without noticing in his balance sheet."

"Why? I mean? How?"

"Easy, Harry. Let's say they had a combined net value of 1 millon galleons in the year 1000. Even at 1% interest, it would be 2 in 1100, 4 in 1200 and right now, something like 1 billion."

"Whew."

"And they had considerably more than a million each. And Gringotts guarantees 1,5%. Most centuries, their investment was doing better, sometimes significantly. No, my Lord, money will not be a problem for you. Ever."

"What else?" There was more. Harry knew it, and they could as well get over it.

"You have, of course, their Seats in the first tier, the only two occupied. There are nine additional second tier Seats and 23 third tier." The goblin's smile was so wide it almost showed his needle-sharp teeth. "You don't have a majority on your own, but you can kill any measure you don't like."

"Wonderful."

"Now, as to your new account manager..."

"My husband has always been very satisfied with Gripperhop, clan-master."

"Indeed. However, he is yet too junior to manage two Founder's accounts. If you like, he will continue to assist you. But the main management will have to be conducted over my desk."

Harry bowed in his seat. "Thank you, clan-master."

"It is my pleasure."

"It will be necessary for Gabrielle and me to have a lot of contact with goblins. Maybe you could recommend someone to introduce us to your culture...?

Goblin's faces are much less mobile than human's. However, they convey some expressions with their highly mobile ears. According to Gringott's ear position, he felt tickled pink. "I think we will be able to work something out, my Lord."

"Thank you. So what else? I would especially like to know about any marriage like the one with Gabrielle, if you would." There. He had asked. Actually, he had been dreading this question since he had risen in the morning. He didn't know why exactly, but somehow he felt no wish for another marriage except for the young beauty at his side right now.

"That, my Lord, is a very curious subject. I have your marriage register right here." Gripperhop handed Gringott a thick folder. Harry's heart fell when he saw pages and pages of names.

"It seems that you earned a conditional life debt from every magical being in Britain when you killed Riddle for the first time."

"A conditional life-debt?" I will be calm. I will not freak out. I will not yell. I will be calm. I will breathe easy and slowly.

"Yes. You can either activate them or declare yourself Merlin."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Merlin. Defender of the Realm. A powerful wizard can pact with the land to become its champion against its enemies. Of course, it is a life decision, but that title has long been associated with the Slytherin family. Salazar was the last one to swear Merlin. Actually, he died fighting against Norman raiders in 1027."

"And if I don't, I will have all these marriages on hand?"

"No. You have a maximum of 20. But these debts will continue for your descendants."

"Do I have to decide today?"

"Not really. You have some more months."

"Wonderful."

"There are two more conditional life-debts, some reciprocal ones with a Hermione Granger, one from a Ginny Weasley, and here, we have one binding one from a Lucius Malfoy."

"Why exactly are those conditional?"

"Granger and the Weasley girl are very nearly telmasca to you. Actually, except for the oath, you are telmasca. And of course, among telmasca, there are no life-debts. Telmasca means sworn members of a pack, fight brothers and sisters." he added, seeing Harry's uncomprehending face.

"But when we saved Hermione, we didn't really know each other. And Ginny – I don't think I exchanged more than ten words with her before the chamber incident."

The goblin's ears fell flat for a second, than stood up again. "Maybe, and with Granger, it actually was a life-debt at first. But tell me, my Lord, how could you become closer to her than you are now?"

Harry thought for a moment, then he blushed.

The goblin nodded. "That's what I thought. And the little Weasley girl – what's your relationship with her family?"

Harry nodded slowly. "So I can't have a life-debt from the sister of my brothers?"

"No. You fulfilled your obligation to your brothers. A life debt can only be obtained if you do not have an obligation to help. No parent helping his child, no friend aiding a friend and no auror sworn to protect the people can win a life debt for that. Only someone who volutarily or innocently risks his life for a stranger or enemy can win such a debt. The others will feel some obligation, but that is something very different."

Harry was relieved and a little bit disappointed at the same time. But he did not find the time to think about these feelings, as the goblin continued.

"As to the matter of Malfoy's life-debt, he incurred it due to several assassination attempts which you did not seek revenge for. You could kill him, kill his son or daughter or take his daughter and assets."

"Malfoy has a sister? I mean, a daughter?"

"Yes, my Lord. She should start Hogwarts this year."

Gabrielle's bell-like laughter pearled over them, and she kissed Harry softly on the cheek. "And you thought you had problems with me, eh?"

Harry felt his stomach turn. With much more nonchalance than he felt, he shrugged. "I guess I have to kill Mal... Draco. Do I do it now or later?"

"This is an atul-debt, not an asi-debt. So you can bide your time."

"Thank Merlin for small graces. What else do you want to throw at me now?"

"Maybe we should start with the arranged marriages. They all fall back to you, of course, my Lord, whatever Family incurred them. There are..." Gringott check the papers "thirty-nine right now with girls in the appropriate age-bracket."

"And how do I chose? You said I may have only 20."

"Take your pick!" Gringott shrugged. "Your decision."

Harry started to feel a perverse kind of fun. After all, he was a teenaged boy. What more could he wish for than his pick among 39 girls from whom he could build his harem of 20, more money than even 20 girls could possibly spend in their lifetimes and immense political power? "I sometimes wish all these weird things could happen to someone else..."

Then, he smiled at the goblin, carefully hiding his teeth. "Is there a list and a time limit?"

The goblin handed him a scroll. "No time limit. Would you like a tour of your new dungeons, my Lord?"

"Maybe at another time, Gringott. We have taken enough of your precious time. And I really had enough surprises for today, I am sorry."

The goblin rose from his seat and gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "By rights, you should be screaming with rage now, my Lord. You handled yourself marvellously."

"Thank you, Gringott. And sholowok."

"Sholowok for you also, Lord and Lady Slytherin." They exchanged bows and left.

After the huge doors had closed, Gabrielle embraced Harry, pulled down his head and kissed him. "I love you, Harry."

Harry held her close for a moment. What should he say? He was spared from answering by his father in law. "Maybe we should get home for something to eat and some time for thinking."

Harry laughed. "I'll take the food, but for the thinking? I believe I don't want to."

"I can understand that. But you will have to come to terms with it, son."

Two hours later, the teens were back on the beach. It had taken some time to tell everything to a stunned Christine, but finally Gabrielle had decided that the beach was the place to go.

"Gabrielle?"

"Oui?"

"The words you said at Gringotts..."

"Oui?"

"Did you mean them?"

"You mean I love you?"

"Oui."

Both giggled, then Gabrielle sat down in the warm sand and pulled him down to her.

"It is hard not to love you, Harry. Maman and Papa love you, Fleur and the Weasleys love you. You are one of the most wonderful persons I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You seem like a giant, but then again you are some kind of a lost boy. I believe that there are a lot of people who love you this way."

Harry smiled at her, but inwardly he slumped. Of course, it was much better this way, but somehow... His train of thoughts derailed as a felt a kiss on his cheek.

"When I was three, great-grandfather betrothed me to a ten-year old heir. I didn't like him much, and neither did he like me. I guess it became better over the years, but he basically liked my body." She smiled shyly. "I know most men think I am very pretty."

Harry shook his head. "Don't believe them. It would be like saying that the sea is quite wet or that the sun is quite a bright light. Hell, it is like saying I am quite well off. You are very beautiful, Gabrielle."

"I have heard that before, love. But you are the first man who doesn't say it as a means to get me in his bed. You, Papa and Bill are men who are still in control around us, not reduced to pricks with legs." She blushed a little. "You are the first man I have ever been around without always controlling my every motion. You feel so safe, Harry."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I am not sure if this is a compliment?" he smiled.

"It is a statement of fact, love. I don't think that you will have any problems to make love to me once we decide to. But for you, there is an option not to right now."

She lay back on her towel. "It may sound cliché, but it feels better to walk hand in hand with you than walking alone. I don't know if I will be able to sleep at Hogwarts alone without being held by you or holding you. I am not sure if this really is love in the way the novels show it. But it feels very much like the way maman and papa act with each other."

She rose a bit, turned to him and grinned mischieviously. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you. How do you feel about me?"

Harry snorted. The he became earnest. "I didn't grow up in a loving family. I don't know if anyone told you, but until I was eleven, my room was a cupboard under the stairs. So I most likely won't recognize love if it dances around in a pink tutu and hits me on the head with a hammer." He shrugged ruefully. "From the day I saw Cedric murdered and Voldemort resurrected, I had not had a full night of sleep. Nightmares, visions, the whole stuff. That is, until the night before yesterday." He felt tears in his eyes, but he did not blink them away. "I would have gone ballistic at least three times today if I had not been holding your hand, Gabrielle. And I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't spend this afternoon with you. Merlin, every time I touch you, it is as if I am flooded with strength. So I guess you could say I got it bad, yes." He waited for a second, smiled through his tears and added: "And I must admit that I am looking forward for the day you are old enough..."

Gabrielle lazily swatted her hand at him. "Prat!" she smiled. "But my prat."

It was not until twilight that the teens called Cherie to get them home. After a short dinner, they retired to their suite, and Harry sat down over a French course when suddenly Hedwig flew through the open window. Two letters were attached to it, and one was brilliantly red. He took both letters from her and opened the howler. A second later, Hermione's voice echoed through the room. "Harry Potter! Of all jokes! What are you playing at?" Then, quite suddenly, the voice changed to murmur.

The door opened and Gabrielle appeared, clad in her white nightgown. "That was this friend of yours, wasn't she?"

Harry nodded. "Pretty short for a howler, and unspecific, too."

"There is another letter. And as you have heard the first, maybe you want to stay and hear the second?"

Not waiting for his wife's answer, he ripped the letter open and began to read. "Dear Harry, I screwed up royally, didn't I? I am sorry, if that is any consolation. I read your card tonight, and when I started to answer, it turned into a howler on it's own."

"Pretty strong emotions, that girl," commented Gabrielle.

Harry nodded and continued. "I can't dispose of howler without magic, and so I had no choice than to send it to you. Stupid edict. However what are you doing in St Tropez? And who is Gabrielle Potter? The only Gabrielle I know is Fleur's little sister... I am rambling again. Sorry. If you are really around St Tropez, could I meet you? There are some things I need to talk about with you. By the way, does Dumbledore and the order know where you are? By the way, if you haven't written to Ron yet, please do. Anyway, I am happy to hear that you are reasonable well.

Love, Hermione"

Silence fell. "That went well." Harry sighed.

"You could say so. Why don't we invite her here?"

"Here?"

Silence, then Gabrielle grinned, gave Harry a piece of paper and began.

"Dear Ms Granger, in answer to your letter of today... Come on, Harry, write it down! we will ask you to visit us in our temporary quarters in Chateau Monbijou, St. Tropez, France tomorrow afternoon at three. Our house-elf... What's the matter?"

"Hermione doesn't approve of having house-elves."

"Our house-elf will fetch you at your current residence at that hour. Formal dress will not be required. Kindest regards, Harry and Gabrielle Potter, Lord and Lady Slytherin."

Harry finished the letter and shrugged. "I can tell that you will be sorted into Slytherin, Gabrielle."

The girl snatched the letter out of his hands, folded it and attached it to the waiting owl's leg. "Sure. Tres bien, Hedwig, off you go."

"Hermione will kill us!"

"I don't think so, honey. I won't let her."

"That's good to know. Now, off to bed?"

"Why not?"

Tonight, it was almost normal to have Gabrielle in his arm, snuggling close to him. "You really are comfy, know that, love?"

Harry hugged her a bit closer, then kissed her head. "Your hair tickles," he complained. Only minutes later, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin, enjoyed his third peaceful night in more than a year.

After another breakfast of croissant and cafe crème, coupled with some freshly squeezed orange juice, they both settled into their studies. Harry was adamant about that. He had a Dark Lord to defeat, and now he knew why he needed to survive his victory.

They snacked on some grilled seafood for lunch, and before they knew it, it was almost three. They had decided not to bother with formal dress, and so they waited in a shady corner of the garden, near a little fountain on a garden bench with roses growing around them. Harry had picked one, ripped off the thorns and stuck it into his wife's hair. "You look beautiful, Gabrielle."

"Thank you, love."

A loud bang, and Hermione staggered towards them. Cherie looked around and popped away.

"Harry!" Hermione pulled the surprised teen into a bear-like hug, showing her strength.

"Let me breath, Hermione!"

"Oh, sorry." She let go off him and eyed him critically. "You look well."

Gabrielle cleared her throat. "Is that the way you greet the great Lord Slytherin, Merlin of Britain?"

Harry ignored Hermione's scandalised look. "I'm not yet. Hermione, may I introduce my wife, Gabrielle Potter-Black, Lady Slytherin?"

It was very obvious that Hermione was trying to organise her questions. "Nice to meet you again, fashok." Gabrielle stretched out her hand which the flabbergasted girl took.

"Would you like something to drink? A wine? Some lemonade? A coke?"

"If you have, I'll take an Orangina, s'il te plait." She turned to Harry. "And some very detailed information from you, Lord!"

Harry chuckled and wondered what an impression he made on Hermione. He felt pretty far removed from the Harry who had left Hogwarts for another summer with the Dursleys, sitting here in his in-laws' baroque garden, finally in some fitting clothes, his beautiful wife at his side and several hundred million galleons in his accounts.

When Harry had finally finished his report, Hermione took a deep breath. "Well. That's certainly interesting. Ron's right, isn't he? It always hits you..." Then, she turned earnest. "It's really a wonder you didn't blow up..." Her voice trailed off, then she asked: "Did you sleep together? I mean, if you are married?"

"No. We sleep in one bed, and we hug and kiss, but we don't have sex. For god's sake, Hermione, Gabrielle is only 13!"

"I'm sorry."

"Harry, would you mind leaving Hermione and me for some minutes?"

"Why?"

"Because we want to gossip about you, love. Be a sweetheart."

Harry shrugged and went on into the garden. When he was sufficiently far gone, he ducked and pulled an extendable ear out of his pocket. Seconds later, he heard his wife's voice.

"It is an obvious question, Hermione. Will we fight for him or will we share him?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Easy. Harry considers you his brains, maybe his conscience, too. He loves you at least like a brother, maybe more. And you, Hermione Granger, are quite a jealous person."

"I'm not!"

"So you aren't. Can you live with Harry and I married or are you going to fight me for him?"

"Why would you be willing to share him? Don't you like him?"

"I thought you were smart!" Gabrielle puffed. "Harry is the most powerful man in Britain, maybe the richest man in the world since the pharaohs in Egypt... He will need heirs, many heirs to distribute his power. And he will need male heirs."

"So?"

"I don't think he will touch me sexually for some time. And he won't accept having me pregnant before I finish school, I guess. And even then, he won't have any sons from me."

"So... Why not? And..."

"I am quarter-Veela, so I can't have boys. How much do you know about Veela?"

"They can bewitch men, they are pretty... They have some weird avian form if they change... That's about it."

"Veela are basically genetically engineered sex-slaves. Our breed was introduced in the middle age for the personal amusement of rich wizards. Of course, it was a nice addition if they were able to produce beautiful daughters to marry them off to an ally or to bed them yourself..."

Hermione made some retching noise.

"So what. They were better off than the average slave or prostitute. Anyway, it would not have done to have your sex-toy have a son, competing with your legitimate heirs from your respectable marriage to some noble Lady. So, with anything more than 1/16 Veela in your genes, male sperm is eliminated in your uterus. After that, the chances get better. We still have much more girls than boys in the magical world because of this..."

"We have?" Gabrielle had obviously raised Hermione's curiosity.

"Yes, about 1.3 girls to the boy in Scandinavia and Scotland where Veela-production was outlawed to 2.1 in Spain and Aquitaine where it was outlawed only in this century. And of course, in the Arab countries it is something like five to one."

"I didn't know that." Hermione admitted. "But why this avian form? Shooting fireballs?"

"Most veela don't have that. Only some pure Veela and only one genetic group in Eastern Europe. Seems that some witch was fed up with our slavery and changed the genetics." She shrugged. "But let's get back to the subject. I know that you like Harry. Will you be able to accept him being with me now? Because I won't give up on him. I need him, obviously, but he needs me, too." A pause, then she continued. "I believe he needs you, too. And it would be better for him to have both of us. But if you try to take him away from me, I have to fight you."

Silence fell for a second. "It's difficult. Yes, I believe Harry needs me. But without him, I would be quite an insufferable person. I need him, and Ron, very much. Your marriage will not really be easy to the Golden Trio of Gryffindor. But I will not fight you, Gabrielle."

A pause, then Hermione asked. "Did you know all this when you came to him?"

"No, well, some, like the Potter fortune, of course. But..." Harry had heard enough and pulled back the string. He strolled for some more minutes through the hedges and then returned to the girls. "If you are quite finished?"

"We are, Harry. I just told Hermione what a wonderful kisser you are." All three of them laughed when Harry's face grew bright red.

"By the way, Hermione, where are you staying at?"

"Same old place we always visit this time of the year. Mum and Dad own a small flat at Le Levandue, some miles to the west."

"You never told us about that."

"Tell you who never had a vacation in your life or Ron who goes ballistic if someone owns something? I'm not that insensitive, my Lord."

"Well, you might have a point. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Before Hermione could decline, Gabrielle said: "Sure she will. Maman and Papa would like to meet your brains, love." She smiled smugly. "Not that the rest is all that bad..."

"If you were a boy, I would call you a git!"

"What about snake?"

"Wouldn't that be a compliment for Slytherin's wife?"

"Touche. Anyway, how were your holidays so far, grial?"

Hermione looked at her, uncomprehending.

"Don't you speak Gobbledonk?" Hermione shook her head, and Gabrielle explained. "A grial is a female clan-member about your age, a bit older or in a higher position than yourself. Something between a big sister and an older cousin, or the telmasca of someone your family. I would be your grisa, little sister."

"Why do you seem to use quite a lot of Gobbledonk, love?"

"It's the oldest magical language, and in France as well as in the Families in Britain, you sprinkle your speech with it when a similar word does not exist. Quite a lot of innocent words are Gobbledonk, like muggle for human, Merlin for the realm's war-leader, telmasca for warbands and so on."

"I didn't know that. I should try and learn."

"Our holidays were quite ok so far. I think I have completely healed, and so we have been swimming and surfing a lot." Hermione grinned: "I haven't even started hitting the books so far."

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione?" Harry answered deadpan.

"I am not that bad, am I?" Silence, then: "Well, maybe I am. Anyway, Harry, one could ask you the same."

Harry nodded. "Maybe you could, yes. I think it started with the prophecy."

"You have heard it, then? From whom? Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Let me guess. You have to kill Voldemort, but you needn't die yourself?"

Harry smiled at Gabrielle. "I told you she was smart, didn't I?" Then he turned earnest again and shrugged. "It's either him or me. Neither can live as long as the other survives. And he marked me as equal, with a power he knows not."

A second of hesitation, then Hermione held her hands like holding a microphone on a stage and began to sing: "Sometimes I am frightened, but I'm ready to learn about the power of loveee!"

"No idea, but it fits, doesn't it?"

Gabrielle giggled. "Well, love, I'm afraid we won't beat him on your undisputable good looks alone, n'es ce pas?"

"You're biased," Harry accused her.

Surprised, he saw Hermione hugged Gabrielle. "If our side wins, we will have a lot to thank you for, grisa. The Harry we left some weeks ago would not been able to joke about something like that."

"Luckily, we have we the new and improved Harry Potter mark II with exciting new extras, like voting power in the gamot, a wife and more money than he can ever use..." All three teens grinned.

"Hermione, will you swear telmasca with me?"

Harry could see Hermione think for a second, and an impish smile he would rather associate with Gabrielle or Ginny crossed her face. "What? Telmasca? I thought you would ask me to marry you?"

Well, two could play that game. "Oh, I'm still thinking about having you as part of my harem... I just thought you would want to finish your studies first. And of course, I can't accept any books in my harem rooms."

"Gabrielle, you hold him while I curse him?"

"No, sorry. I need to spend the night with him."

"Oh, very well, telmasca it is. What do you think, a nice ceremony with Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny?"

"I guess so."

The teens continued talking until late in the evening when Cherie popped Hermione back to her holiday home. Harry and Gabrielle had to promise visiting her and her parents for some afternoon soon, and the young witch disappeared with several study projects in her mind.

Thank you all for reading, and I am looking forward for further reviews. And again, if someone is interested in beta-ing the story, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter.

Again, thank you for your kind reviews. To clarify a bit: A life debt only forms if a wizard or witch saves another and gets into mortal peril himself. People with close connections to each other will not form life debts, and people who somehow took the obligation to help others (aurors, teachers or healers come to mind) will not obtain a life debt from their charges. With Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione as close as they are, they can't form life debts to each other. And Harry, Ron and Hermione have been in mortal peril so often that even magic has somehow lost count on who's ahead.

Chapter 3

The next morning, an obviously exhausted owl expected them at the breakfast table. Harry took the letter. "Dear Harry, Ron is back at St. Mungo's with the burns on his arms acting up again. He couldn't take your card, but I know he would appreciate to meet you if you can manage. Love, Ginny."

"I think I need to go to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. Can Cherie pop me there?"

Gabrielle nodded and summoned the elf. An eyelash later, Harry stood in front of the reception desk of the hospital. "Anything I can do for you, Sir?" Harry looked into the face of a cross old witch. "Actually yes. Harry Potter to see Ronald Weasley."

"Third floor, second room on the right."

Harry hurried up the stairs and knocked. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped into the room. His best friend lay there in a bed while two healers were examining his arms.

"Hi Harry."

"Ron, how are you?"

"And who might you be?" One of the healers asked with a stern voice.

"I'm the one responsible for these." Harry snapped, pointing at the burns on Ron's arms. "Harry Potter."

"He's invited. So if you gentlemen are quite finished?"

The healers nodded curtly and left. Harry sat down next to his best friend, feeling uncomfortable under his glare. He did not look forward for explaining all the things that had happened.

The silence stretched, until Ron broke it. "I guess congratulations are in order, Master Potter-Black. For your fortune and for your marriage." His voice held little if any intonation.

"The doctors are pretty positive that I will survive and keep most of myself. Of course, the memories implanted will take some room in my brain." It had been quickly determined that Ron was not really attacked by the brains. They were used to store the memories and personalities of great wizards of old. They had simply mistaken Ron for the next person working with them. So now, Ron had the minds of Elisabeth Wilform and John Dee, the greatest magicians of the Elizabethan age and advisors to the Gloriana, superimposed in his head. Without any chance to get them out, as he had - of course - not been properly prepared... Most of the time, he was still the Ron they had always known, but more and more, there was something new, something different in him.

"Tell me, Harry, who will, most likely, be the second in our OWLs? After Mione, I mean?"

Harry thought hard. "I'm not sure. I believe Padma is quite good, and maybe Anthony? Zabini? Ernie is best in Hufflepuff, I believe."

"And you?"

"No chance in hell. I will most likely be best in Defence. Divination, history and maybe astronomy, I failed. I'll be somewhere in the middle, I guess." Where was Ron leading?

"Me?"

"I think.." Harry interrupted himself. Actually, he had no idea. But he didn't think Ron was very good. He relied on Hermione for homework even more than he had. "Somewhere around me?" he ventured.

"Not likely, seeing that I have been second or third in our grade since we started school. And now, with the knowledge of the inventor of modern arithmancy and one of history's leading experts in ancient runes, I wouldn't stand too bad in these subjects either."

Ron rose from his bed and faced Harry, for the first time today. His face looked haggard and rueful. "Tell me, how much do you know about your classmates? Us Weasleys? Hell, our whole way of life and our world?"

A bitter taste formed in Harry's mouth. He was about to lose his best friend, but the question demanded honesty on his side. "Not much. Far too little, actually. Basically the things you volunteered."

Ron nodded. "They have let me out of this room for five days in the last weeks. Most nights, I can't sleep. Don't really know how you managed for so long." He stood up and began pacing the room. "I've had a lot of time for thinking. With three brains, thanks to our visit to the Department of Mysteries." He waved a hand dismissively. "Yes, I know, you've had kind of a rough childhood with them. And of course, Voldemort" he didn't even shiver "has preoccupied some of your time."

He sat back onto the bed, facing Harry. "You know, Master Potter-Black, I can't go on like this. I'm now going to do something I should have done much earlier, when I recognized what kind of trouble you were." Harry braced him for what was coming. Then Ron stood up and sank on his right knee. "My liege, would you accept the telsa oath?"

Harry sat completely rigid. This was not something he had thought possible. The telsa oath was an oath with which powerful wizards bound their liege men to their house. It was quite an honour than Ron was willing to bind himself to him in such a way, but... "By no means ever, Ronald Bilius Weasley. If you will, I will ask, beg you to swear telmasca with me, but not telsa to my house."

Ron rose, and this time, a grin spread over his face. "So your wife has done at least some good, eh? Not as innocent of our world as you were?"

"Not quite." Harry hugged his best friend. "For a minute there I thought I had lost you, Ron."

"That was the idea" his friend grinned. "And I will gladly swear telmasca to you, pal. But now to something completely different. How's your wife? Have you heard from Mione? And what the hell has been going on?"

Harry explained, and Ron surprised him again, listening attentively till the end. Then he patted Harry on the shoulder. "I am right. Everything happens to you. And think of all the girls..."

".Ha."

"Anyway, Ginny will go ballistic. I really wonder if she will swear telmasca or marry you on the spot."

"Gabrielle will kill me!"

"Well, at least you will die happy. So, what are your intentions to my sister?"

"I'm honestly not sure. She is vivacious, fun, smart, good looking... But I'm afraid her brothers would kill me. And there is no life-debt between us."

Ron thought for a second, then he nodded. "Anyone else, sure. You? I don't think so. Apart from the fact that I would have to protect you, there is the other obligation from Dad to consider... Maim you, sure, but kill?" A second of hesitation, then, the humour completely gone from his voice, he continued. "Thank you for feeling this way about us."

"Very funny. I really don't know. She and Mione are the only girls I really have had fantasies about... Well, except for Cho."

"Little wanker, are you?" Ron grinned. "As long as you don't take an interest in Luna. I have been entertaining thoughts..."

"Luna? I thought you were after Mione?"

"Was? Sure. Wouldn't work. Life's not like the Taming of the Shrew..."

"Since when do you read Shakespeare?"

"Never did, but I watched his plays. At least I remember watching his plays. With him as the leading act..."

"Oh sure... Dr. Dee."

"Right. Anyway, I don't think it would work, and my two other brains agree. So feel free to take her into your little harem."

"It's not really funny, Ron. I'm afraid that I can't handle so many..."

"Then don't. Make sure the girls you take are compatible. And don't take too many at once."

"Whose insight was that?"

"Liz' of course. Obviously, your problem was not quite so uncommon in her time. Don't take a second wife this year. You can always negotiate betrothals, of course." Ron shook his head. "It's really gross with both of them up there. I remember how it's like to have sex as a girl even though I never had any as a boy!"

"Well at least you will know how Luna likes it..."

"Not funny!"

The two boys sat for a moment in silence. Harry could see that Ron was discussing something with himself or the two entities resident in his brain. Suddenly, he grinned. "You know what, mate? Seems not everything happens to you. You start to spill over!"

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Do you know who was the last man to occupy Ravenclaw's Seat in the Wizengamot?"

Harry shook his head.

"John Dee. We are pretty sure that I could become Lord Ravenclaw if necessary."

Harry stifled a laugh. "You? Ravenclaw? Sorry, mate."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Ravenclaw should be at least as brainy as Slytherin a pure-blood bigot bastard, right? Anyway, Lord Slytherin, I have you know that my two residents are quite brainy. So I am qualified. It would give us even more power in the Gamot."

Harry nodded slowly. "You may be right. But we need to discuss it with the others. You, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Gabrielle too, of course."

"Fred and George?"

"Not for now. We will need them sometimes, but for now, we six should be enough."

"Dumbledore?" Harry hesitantly brought the name up.

"What do you say, mate?" Ron looked at him expectantly.

"I'm just not sure. It's difficult to believe that he didn't know about all these things. I mean, with Gabrielle or my family and my Gamot Seats and all this. And he never breathed a word about them. So, I guess better not yet."

"I agree. Where do we meet when?"

"Day after tomorrow? I will invite Neville and Luna and take care of Hermione. I don't really want to meet at the burrow. We would have to explain a lot, and I am also not too sure if I am up to introducing your Mom to my wife."

"You have something there, mate. By the way. Ginny dislikes Fleur. And with you being you and Gabrielle married to that person, my guess is that my sister and your wife will not really be best friends."

"I guess…" It was not really getting easier, was it?

"But maybe we shouldn't talk too much here, any longer. Where can we meet? At your castle?"

"I would say Avalon Hall would be good. Slytherin's place. I'll send a house-elf to pop you there."

Ron nodded. "Ginny will be with me. And believe me, Harry, we will need to talk longer. I just think it would be…" He suddenly stopped, walked through the room and smashed his hand against a vase. It splintered and fell down. "Just as John just thought. A recording device. I really wonder who put it here. The ministry, Dumbledore, Death Eaters?" He shrugged. "I think it's better if you leave now, Harry. We will meet the day after tomorrow at your place."

ooo

Harry nodded and left the room, still feeling an odd mix of happiness, confusion and foreboding. He went to the lobby of the hospital and silently called Cherie. The house-elf appeared, he placed his hand on her shoulder and was pulled back to Monbijou. Gabrielle sat in an easy chair, reading a book. She looked up as a low plop announced them. "Hi Harry." Harry felt his stomach leap as a wave of emotions washed from her silver eyes to him. "It seems you had a good visit. How is he?"

"Ron's fine. And it seems that finally I am not the only one who has these things happening to him." Quickly, he explained their discussions and was rewarded by his wife's glorious smile.

"By the way, love."

"Hm?"

"The comito-Merlin will arrive tonight to speak with you."

"And who exactly is the comito-Merlin?"

"The goblin who will be your advisor on goblin affairs and your gobbledonk teacher. A comito is an advisor."

Harry nodded. Not only French, but also gobbledonk... And of course, some magic and... Well, whatever. "Should we visit Avalon first? Just to make sure that it is still standing?"

Gabrielle nodded, and Cherie popped them away. After the sensation of being pulled through a bicycle tire faded, the teens found themselves in front of a large wooden structure. It looked a little like a Viking longhouse, but one of enormous dimensions. On the sides, smaller buildings formed a wide courtyard. It was a place fit for a king, but only a barbarian king. The palace seemed in good repair, the grass neatly trimmed and the flagstones of the yard gleaming clean. An elf exited the door. He was armed with what passed as a longsword for him, wearing a coat of chainmail and a hauberk. "Who enters Avalon Hall?"

"It is Lord and Lady Slytherin, rightful owners of this hall. Who are you?" Gabrielle stepped in front of the elf, her slender form towering over it. Harry followed her, a little wary, his hand on his wand.

The elf raised his left, weaponless arm and waved an intricate pattern in the air. Warm green light shone around the two teens. "Welcome home, my Lady, my Lord. I am Kenial, warden of Avalon and your Marechal." The elf carefully shielded his sword and lifted the hauberk. He was subtly different from Dobby and Cherie, even more different than Kretcher. Not only was he a good two inches bigger, his ears were more human, and somehow he seemed more - well - more right. It was as if the elves Harry had encountered before were a somehow distorted caricature of the being in front of them.

The two teens allowed Kenial to lead them into the hall. "This is the meeting place where the Merlin's telmasca meet in council. Over there, you will find your offices, the way Lord Salazar had left them before he went into his last battle. Of course, we have updated all records. In the farther part of the hall, there are your private quarters, and on the eastern wall there are some quarters for the paladins. Would you want to inspect the forces, my Lord?"

"What forces, dear Kenial? I am not too well informed about what forces my title commands."

"They are not very strong any longer, my Lord. When Lord Salazar was Merlin, the Hall swarmed with elves, fauns, centaurs, dragons and human fighters, wizards and simple folk. However, now only some twenty elves remain. The last faun died two centuries ago, and the dragons and centaurs went to live away from here. Of course, with you here, we can call on them again."

Harry nodded slowly, not sure what to make of this information. "Tell me, Kenial, are you a house elf?"

"I am an elf, yes, my Lord. I am not sure what you mean by house elf, however. Our clan has been servants of the Lord Merlins for as long as there has been a human realm on this land."

Harry nodded. Hermione would love such a research project. "I do not have much time, so I think we should do the mustering later. We will have visitors tomorrow. They are Ron Weasley, Lord Ravenclaw, his sister Ginny, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Hermione Granger will come with us. Can you pick up the others, please?"

"No problem, my Lord. Should we deliver notifications to them, too?"

Harry nodded. "Thank you, yes. I will just write a few lines for them. A pen and some sheets of parchment appeared on the table, and when Harry had finished the invitations, five elves appeared and vanished with the letters to the others.

"We should return home now, Harry. Your visitor will not like to wait." Harry nodded, and Cherie popped them back to France.

ooo

They were in time, but only just. Not two minutes after they had sat down on the comfortable deckchairs, a goblin appeared out the thin air in front of the terrace. When Harry gripped his wand, he raised both hands to show he wasn't armed. "Well met, my Lord Slytherin."

"Granosk, comito-Merlin, and I thank you for your time. Please take a seat. Have you met Lady Slytherin?"

The goblin touched Gabrielle's hand with his lips. Harry took the time to observe the goblin. He was different from most of the goblins he had seen so far. A smile that hid his teeth showed that the goblin had noticed the short inspection.

"One could argue that I am too young for such an important office, but the bus rishuk has decided that you would most likely prefer to have a comen your age."

Harry nodded slowly. "I think I prefer that. Tell me, comito-Merlin, can we offer you something to drink or to eat?"

"Thank you. Maybe some wine."

The three sat down at the garden table, and Cherie put a bottle of wine and three glasses on the table. "So, comito-Merlin, what have the goblins decided to teach me?"

The goblin's tongue flicked out of his mouth and touched the tip of his nose. "We are not very sure, Lord Slytherin. You are the first wizard of importance for almost a millennium to look for any contact with the goblin world. We don't really know what you need and how we can help each other. So I will be there if you need me or if we see that you might not be completely informed."

Harry nodded. "I know almost nothing about the goblins. Only that we had some goblin wars and that the goblins lead Gringotts."

Again, the goblin flicked his tongue to his nose. "The goblins are one of the Elder races, together with the elves, the merpeople, the centaurs, the sphinx, the giants, the trolls, the banshees and the extinct races like the high elves, the dwarves, the fairies, the harpies and the elder dragons. These races had been magical before the first humans we infected with magic, most likely due to sexual intercourse with the Elder races. Until the time you would call early bronze age, the Elder races ruled the magical world. After that, humans started to win a relevant minority, especially after the high elves, the dwarves, the elder dragons and the fairies left this world. In Britain, we goblins made an alliance with you and basically subjugated the other races, driving the harpies, our ancient enemies, to extinction."

"The seats in the first general gamot were equally distributed to goblins and wizards. At that time, goblins were much more numerous than you. We were - and are - subjects to the Ragnokal, the high king of the goblins. He is elected from the elders of the t'al rishuk, the royal clan by the elders of the clans, the bus rishuk."

"In the late years of the Roman occupation of Britain, more than ninety percent of all magical beings in Europe and most of the world died in the most awful die-off in history. The humans were not affected to a high degree, and so wizards became the most powerful magical race. We goblins had to leave several seats of the gamot to the wizards who finally invented a cure for the illness. In those times, the first elves became house-elves, and the centaurs went to leave magical society."

"Basically, we were still all equal, especially as the magical leaders of Britain, the Merlins, were very friendly to us. This changed with the growing of Christianity, which considered humans superior and goblins similar to devils. After the last Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, died in 1006, we were despised and the age of the goblin wars started. We fought, and mostly, we lost. With the general peace of 1592, we lost all seats left in the gamot, long before renamed wizengamot. We were placed under the magical obligation never to bodily harm a human if not directly bodily attacked, to always speak the truth and not to act fraudulently in any way in our business with humans."

"This was the beginning of the history of the Gringott clan, a formerly unimportant clan of bankers to become the bankers and brokers of the magical world. Since then, the other clans diminished more and more. That's where we are."

"Interesting. So the goblins are inclined to Slytherin House? And does this mean that you can't fight in our war?"

"Right. We are not really in favour of that House. We feel a lot of loyalty to the Celtic Tradition, as represented basically in your House, but the connection is much older than the school Merlin Salazar founded in 986."

Harry nodded. "Would have been nice if we had learned about all this in history of magic... Tell me, what do you think about Voldemort?"

"This being is completely foul. The goblins will not support it. However, we can't fight it by force. Our oath does not allow it."

"There are several ways the goblins can help Harry. It would be easy to stop money flowing to Voldemort. Or to find out supporters for Voldemort."

"It would. But we may not. We are to keep from the conflicts of wizards. Only the Merlin could allow us to work with him."

"So another reason to become Merlin, right?"

"It would be. But there are many more reasons for you to become Merlin. You could call on the magic of the land to fight him. You could lead the magic of Britain to fight the Death-Eaters." The goblin touched his nose tip. "Maybe you should think about it. I believe all magical races would welcome a new Merlin. It would be a huge responsibility, of course, because everyone will expect you to heal all magical maladies in Britain."

Harry looked at Gabrielle. She had leaned back. "I don't think that Harry will hesitate long."

"We shall see. The bus rishuk hopes you are right." The goblin rose. I hope to see you again, Lord Slytherin. Please call on me whenever you feel it necessary, any time you want." He gave Harry a small ring. "Just touch the ring and call me, and I will be there." He disappeared.

"What do you think, Gabrielle?"

"Everyone knows that goblins can't lie to wizards. They can omit, they can stay silent, but they can't lie. Also, what he told us is compliant with the information I have learned at school. They should be very interested in you being Merlin and finding a way to bridge the differences in the magical world."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe we should ask the others. Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." The two teens changed and let Cherie plop them down to the beach. They frolicked in the warm water for several hours, trying to forget the storm brewing in Britain.

The sky hung with clouds over Avalon Hall. The main hall was dim, glowing with fairy light and elven flames. A huge round table waited for Harry's telmasca. Harry and Gabrielle had arrived early and left it to Cherie to plop Hermione and the others to the Hall. It was a council of war, and so Kenial had convinced them both to wear their formal robes. So both had donned dark green long, heavy robes with silver embroidery. Harry's robe included a small emblem with the Gryffindor coat of arms. They were astonishingly comfortable.

Ron arrived next. He arrived in his hospital clothes and changed into blue robes with the coat of arms of Ravenclaw. Smiling, he bowed: "My Lord Slytherin, Lady Slytherin."

"Lord Ravenclaw." Harry rose to hug him. "Thanks for being here, Ron."

"As I told you, Harry. I will not desert you again. And congrats to your marriage, Gabrielle."

"Thank you. I got the best." With a possessive smile, Gabrielle hugged her husband. Harry hugged her back. In this moment Cherie appeared with Ginny. Harry could see the redhead freezing as she saw Gabrielle and him in embrace. "Hi Harry. Hi Ron." She pointedly ignored the younger girl.

Harry took a deep breath. He had feared something like that, but he knew he had to act now. "Hi Ginny. I would like you to meet my wife Gabrielle."

The air seemed to freeze between the two girls as they shook hands.

"So, Harry, do you have something to ask from me?" Ginny turned to him, and he could see her revealing dress. She smiled very widely and expectantly.

"As a matter of fact, yes, Ginny. But we should wait a little longer. There are several questions to be asked."

He could see the confusion on her face, but did nothing to abate it. He knew what Ginny expected, and he was sure that he wouldn't ask this, at least not now.

He was saved by Neville entering the Hall from the courtyard. Neville wore his Gamot robes, the yellow and black of the Hufflepuff tradition with the Longbottom coat of arms on his right breast. He stopped in his tracks, then he bowed. My Lords, Lady Slytherin, Ginny." His eyes shot from one to the other.

"Master Longbottom, welcome to my husband's hall." Gabrielle stepped to him and let him kiss her hand. "I'm Gabrielle. Nice to meet you."

"Hi Neville. We will explain as soon as we can." Harry shook the other boy's hand. "I guess there is quite a lot to explain." he laughed.

Luna's reaction was - predictably - strange. She wore a summer dress, looked around for a second and smiled at them. "Hi Ronald, Harry, Ginny, Neville. Greetings to you, Lady Slytherin." Otherwise, she reacted as if she had just walked into a meeting at the Burrow.

Hermione came last. Her forced casualness broke down the second her eyes wandered from Harry and Gabrielle to Ron. "What... I mean... Ron? Are you?"

Ron smirked. "Yes, I am Lord Ravenclaw. And as we are all here now, maybe Harry and I should explain. Please sit down, you all."

Harry and Ron explained what had happened. When they had finished, Neville broke the silence. "So you want us to swear telmasca with you?"

"Yes. I believe that I need all of you. And Gabrielle and Ron told me that a telmasca would be the best way to ensure our safety."

"I will swear." Neville leaned back. Luna nodded. "Of course. Definitely. We will live in very interesting times."

"What about her?" Ginny pointed at Gabrielle. "Will she swear, too? She wasn't even in the ministry."

"Yes. I will stand by Harry. Whatever it takes."

"Ginny. She has a name. It is Gabrielle. She is my wife, Lady Slytherin, and she will be with us from now on. I would prefer not to have any fight in this group. We have someone else to fight. Voldemort." Harry's voice had become hard.

"But... Won't you ask me..."

"I won't ask you to marry me, Ginny." The girl deflated. "Ginny, I like you quite much. You are like a sister to me. But I'm sorry. I don't think I could have sex with you. I ..."

"So you have sex with her?" Ginny yelled.

Harry breathed deeply. He forced his occlumency shields up, beat down his annoyance. When he answered, his voice was deadly calm. "I do not have sex with her. I will not have sex with her until she is old enough. Which will be some time, believe me. But one day, yes, I most likely will. But I can't imagine having sex with you, Ginny. Maybe in some years, this might change. But as of now, I don't believe I will ever ask you to marry me."

"But you saved my life. I owe you a life-debt."

"You don't. I asked. For the purposes of life-debts, you are my sister, Ginny. I became an honorary Weasley the day your brothers rescued me from the Dursleys and your Mum took me in. So in saving you, I did my duty as family."

"Fine. I'm gone, brother!" the girl spat.

"I see. I guess that this will be better for all of us if you don't feel you can stand with us against Voldemort," Ron spoke in a low voice. "Please wish us luck at least."

The girl turned halfway on the way to the door. Her face was tear-strained. Ron and Neville rose. Neville went to Ginny and took her into his arms. "Maybe you should take some time to think, Ginny. After that, you decide. Or we talk a little, ok?" He led her out of the Hall.

"That went well." cursed Harry.

"What did you expect, Harry? She has been in love with you since she heard about you for the first time. She was about seven when she first told everyone that she would marry you." Ron stepped behind him, and Harry felt a little fear climbing up in him. Ron was fiercely protective over his sister. "Thank you for making clear your position to her and not toying with her. It will hurt, but at least there is no false hope."

"It wasn't easy. I really didn't want to hurt her. But I really can't."

"I understand, Harry. Believe me, I understand. It is difficult."

Neville returned. "Ginny will be back another day. I am sure that she will swear. But for now," he sat down, pulled a little knife from his robes and pulled a silver goblet to him. Ron followed, although, to Hermione's obvious astonishment, he conjured a golden goblet. The girls followed suite, and Ron intoned: "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Lord Ravenclaw, Master of the Houses T'Dual, Erikson, Carpenter, Rossa, Parvus and Dextris, as well as several minor houses,"

"and I, Neville Antonius Longbottom, future Master Longbottom,"

"I, Gabrielle Marie Potter, Lady Slytherin,"

"I, Luna Wilhelmina Lovegood,"

"I, Hermione Jane Granger,"

"swear lifelong telmasca to Harry James Potter, Lord Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Five small knifes slashed five wrists, and blood poured into the goblets. "Sanate." The four elder teens healed their wounds, then Hermione healed Gabrielle.

Harry rose and drew his wand. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord Slytherin and Gryffindor, Master of several major and minor Houses, swear telmasca to you. We are one, of one blood and one will. We fight for Britain, for the rights of all, wizard, muggle, Elder race, hybrid and especially against Tom Riddle and his slaves." Harry slashed his wrist, letting blood flow into the goblets.

"So shall it be." All six finished the incantation. Silver and golden ropes shot out of their wands, connecting each other. The blood in the goblets began to steam, then dissolved.

"Sanate," Harry whispered and healed his wrist.

"That was fun." Luna remarked to no one particular.

"Now, how do we go on?" Ron asked, his voice businesslike.

Gabrielle summoned Kenial, and a second later, a blackboard appeared next to Hermione who rose.

"We have four areas of action." She scribbled on the board. "First. Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Second. Hogwarts. Third. The Wizengamot and the ministry. Fourth. Minorities and Elder races." She sat down again.

"I would say that all fields are interconnected. Voldemort is the most important thing of course. If we don't beat him, we will not have to think about the rest, because we are dead anyway. So, how can we beat Voldemort?"

Ron leaned back. "Basically, we need several approaches. We need to separate him from his supporters. We have to stop his funding and we need to prevent him from getting other support, especially from werewolves and giants. Still, even isolated or with a few mad supporters, Voldemort is a strong wizard. So we need to weaken him magically and then finally, we will have to kill him. Containing him will most likely be not enough."

Hermione wrote the words "Death Eaters" "Money" "Supporters" and "Voldemort" on the board.

"The money should be easy. Comito-Merlin has told me the goblins will stop any flow to him if the Merlin asks them to."

"And do you want to become Merlin?"

"I don't see how I couldn't. If I don't I would have to marry half of Britain at least. And I don't see to many difficulties to be Merlin."

"Comito-Merlin told you he would do it. But we don't want to force the goblins to help us. We want them to follow you by their own choice." Gabrielle shrugged. "What can we give to them in return? To be loyal to us?"

"The gamot." Harry answered. "I have more seats in the gamot than I can ever use. If we give them seats?"

"You can't really, Harry. You can only give seats to your wives, family, telmasca and sworn followers. I can't really picture a goblin as either."

"But we should keep that in mind."

"How to take out his followers?"

"Kill them," growled Neville.

"If I may, my Lord?"

"Yes, Kenial?"

"We have the Merlin's dungeons. No wizard can flee from there, my Lord."

"This would be better. But to win against them, we need to get much better."

"The Merlin is supposed to be much much stronger than normal wizards. He can access the magic of the land."

"This settles it. I will become Merlin."

A blue light flashed through the door. Silver lights rained down from the roof. Red and brown light threads washed from the floor. Green pulses crashed into Harry from the walls. Harry felt like the Highlander he had once watched with Dudley, as the light bolts rushed into him.

A minute later, the light faded. "I am Merlin." Harry said. His head swam. He had a feeling that he somehow knew about everything in Britain. Molly Weasley was washing clothes. Ginny sat in her room, silently sobbing. Mrs. Figg was in a shop, looking at cat food. Draco Malfoy sat in his chair, reading a potions book. Bill Weasley and Fleur were... Well. Voldemort sat in a dark cave under Malfoy Manor, snarling at William Shepert and Peter Pettigrew. "Where is the boy? Find him! Call out all to find him!"

Harry swallowed hard. He felt he was losing himself. A robin in Wiltshire was eaten by a cat. An earthworm in... No. Harry Potter was in Avalon Hall. Slowly, he pushed back. His occlumency was the only barrier between him and insanity. A category for plants, one for animals, one for humans, sub files for male and female, sorted by age and location, one category for the land itself. The knowledge was carefully filed away. Harry opened his eyes. Five fearful faces and one elf were staring at him. "Are you ok, love?"

"I hope so. How long...?"

"Almost a week. Are you all right?"

"I think so. Not sure. But I am lucid again."

"What happened to you, Harry?"

"I am in touch with every being in Britain. I know what everyone feels and does. I buried it under huge walls of occlumency. We will have to be very, very careful with that."

"Do you want to continue? Or do you need rest?"

"Yes. We can go on. Can I have some chocolate or something?" Kenial left and returned some seconds later with a huge block of Honeyduke's best. Harry wolfed it down and slowly rose from the couch the others had placed him on. He still felt a bit wobbly on his legs, but he managed to sit down at his table again.

Kenial stepped up to them. "My Lord Merlin, as your marechal, it is my pleasure and duty to present you your wand, Sir." The wand in the small, longish basin was almost 15 inches long and of a courious colour. "Carved out of a basilisc's tooth, filled with the scale of an elder dragon, tempered with the blood of generations of Merlins. To attune it to you, you will need to bathe it in your blood."

Harry nodded, slashed his wrist again and let the blood flow into the basin until the wand was covered. Hermione carefully healed him as the blood began to boil. It took some minutes until all had disappeared and Harry gingerly took the wand. It seemed to vibrate with power. He breathed slowly as his power and the wand seemed to merge. The raptured silence was broken with Luna's voice. "And here I thought that Merlin used a staff."

The silence dissolved in laughter.

"We were thinking about the ways to take Voldemort's support away. The Death-Eaters we have to fight. But there are how many - maybe twenty or so of them left. More important are the latent supporters of him."

"This leads us to Hogwarts and the ministry." Hermione cut in. "We need to make sure that the students, especially in Slytherin, do not support him. And the same is true with the ministry."

"Harry and I have the complete control of Hogwarts. We as three of the four founders lead the school. We can decide on teachers and the headmaster, and of course we lead our respective houses. The question is - do we tell Dumbledore about everything?"

Harry shook his head. "I have kind of lost most of my faith in Dumbledore. He plays his cards much too close to his hands. And I have the suspicion that he has not told us the whole truth on many things. Also, I am pretty sure that he will fight any decision these teens Ron and Harry make much stronger than if he stands against three anonymous Lords."

"But how should you talk with him if you don't want to recognize you?"

Kenial bowed. "If I may, my Lords?" Harry nodded. "There is a ritual that would allow you to be at two - or in your case, my Lord Slytherin, in three places at once. The anonymity of the Lords has often been a concern. I can find my Lord the details."

"Please do so."

"So you and Ron will act as if you are followers of the Merlin and the Lords?"

"Yes. We six are members of the telmasca Merlin, Gabrielle is Merlin's wife. And of course, Merlin has entrusted Harry with her."

"You are too smart for your own good, Hermione. But I like that."

"Thank you, my Lord Ravenclaw," the girl replied cheekily.

"Actually, I would like better to be married to Harry, and be the Merlin's heir." Gabrielle looked around. "I will be anyway until I bear my first daughter. And everyone with half a brain will know that I need to be married to Harry."

Harry nodded.

"And what do we do with Hogwarts?"

Harry had given this idea a lot of thought. However, he nodded to Hermione. "What do you think, o smartest of all witches?"

Hermione smiled. "I think there are several changes overdue. Of course, replacing Snape from Slytherin is already done. Congratulations, by the way, Harry, for having to lead that house... We should replace Binns, of course. It would really help if the students can learn something about our history. I would like a course on magical traditions for muggle raised. And we need some teaching on the muggle world and on the syllabus of muggle schools, like math, literature, science, economy. I would like someone else than Snape for the lower classes in Potions. And we should make sure that we have a good course on defence and dueling. We need a fighting force in Hogwarts." Suddenly, an evil smile shone over her face. "I guess Lord Gryffindor should be a good teacher for that course if I remember my last classes."

Ron nodded. "As I recall, it is among the duties of every Lord to teach. Harry as Lord Gryffindor should possibly really teach defence. You will need to study some more, but I guess you would be great. I will teach advanced arithmancy and magical theory. I have invented modern arithmancy, after all." He chuckled. "And of course, Lord Slytherin should teach about the Celtic magic. I know, Harry, you don't have any idea on these rituals, but I think you can learn enough to stay ahead of your students. And Hermione will most likely love to help you."

"I'll take all your courses," Hermione smiled.

"What about the Death-Eater's children?"

"I think that most of them are not so into Voldemort that the example of Lord Slytherin will be without effect on them. If they are, they will be kicked out or in extreme cases imprisoned for the duration."

The others nodded. "So Ron and I will meet Dumbledore as soon as we can do the ritual?"

"Next, the ministry. They are basically the servants of the Merlin, and so they should obey. Harry should kick Fudge and his toadies down several rugs. Maybe we can ask Dad for help on the evaluation?"

"We can't really take control of the ministry right now. So we can only try to make sure to keep them in line as much as possible. And make sure that any Death-Eaters are kicked out and arrested."

"My husband and Ron have a majority of the votes in the gamot. If necessary, they can tell the ministry what to do. I think we should just pick a responsible minister and try to let it fly. We cannot really control it now."

"What do we do to fill our seats?"

"I will give the major seats to my family for now. The house T'Dual will be represented by Ron." Ron grinned.

"I will have to take the Merlin's seat, as well as Seat Gryffindor and Potter. Gabrielle will take Seat Slytherin, Hermione could take Black for now. And the others? Maybe for now some members of the DA?"

"Ok." Hermione circled the entry on the board. "That basically leaves the other races."

"Kill the dementors. They are an abomination on our land. I think that there should be a ritual against them. I will research." Harry's voice was hard. He felt the land hating the dementors.

"We should repel the major aspects of anti-species legislation, especially against werewolves. Can you lend a seat to Remus, Harry?"

The Merlin nodded. "And I have another idea. Dobby?"

With a plop, Dobby appeared next to him. "Harry Potter has called?"

"I am now Merlin, Dobby. You have been a friend for a long time. Will you swear telmasca to me?"

Harry smiled while Dobby freaked out, praising the great Harry Potter's question. It took the teens quite long to explain that the offer was true and to persuade Dobby that he was worthy of the honour. Then the little elf swore.

"I, Merlin, grant the second tier Seat of Gaunt to my sworn man Dobby Malfoy, new Head of the Malfoy family for him and his descendants to keep as their own in all eternity." It would cause quite a ruckus, but Harry was sure he did the right thing. And he could see that his friends agreed with him. "Take a seat, Master Dobby."

"I will ask Remus for the same oath and give him a seat, too. And maybe Hagrid, if he agrees. This should make clear that we mean it."

"I believe that's quite enough for today. Harry, will you research the ritual?" The others nodded. "I will help you." Hermione added. "Ok. Harry, will you call us if there is anything new? And Luna? Would you walk with me for a second?" Ron nodded to the others and left, followed by a happily smiling Luna. Hermione chuckled, only a bit ruefully. "I think you four can celebrate a double-marriage, Harry, Gabrielle."

"I hope so for them."

Neville nodded slowly. "My Lord, would you object if I courted Ginny?" Harry shook his head. "No, Neville. I meant what I said. And I wish you luck." Neville left, and the three remaining teens rose to be led into the Merlin's office. Several scrolls were laid out on the tables, and Gabrielle and Hermione began to read the gobbledonk.

Harry sat back. He could neither read gobbledonk nor the Celtic runes on the old parchments. Suddenly, he startled and carefully opened the file in his mind that held back his knowledge of the land. For more than one hour, he fought to keep control of his mind and his sanity. Waves of immeasurable age and hints of inhuman wisdom threatened to drown him. He knew he could not even begin to control all the things that the land had saved and hidden over the ages. But it was not completely impossible to fish some minor titbits out of it. He found what he had looked for. He pushed the other information back and opened his eyes. Panting, he stood up and grabbed the runish scroll. As he had expected, he could read it. The ritual was difficult, and the price was high. For every year he lived double, a year would be subtracted from his life expectancy. It would be well worth it if he could win against Voldemort. If he didn't, it wouldn't matter anyway.

He read on and stopped. Dread filled his eyes as he looked up. "Have you two read?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, we have. To complete the ritual, you need to" she blushed a little "have sex with a virgin. And to keep up, you will need to sleep with her every month." She sat down next to him. "Gabrielle and I have talked about it. She is willing..."

"No."

"And I would be available, too." Her hand touched his. "And willing, too."

A snort from Gabrielle. "From the way you look, even eager, grisa."

"Yes, even that."

"We will find another way."

"Not really. Time turners won't work, nor poly juice, nor the Fidelius charm. And you are right, Harry, you need to do it."

"And I had hoped to get some control of my life. Seems that since I kicked Dumbledore out, it only got worse." Somehow, Harry felt the urge to laugh. It wasn't as if he was all against sleeping with Hermione.

"Don't be angry, love. Now you have your heart and your brain." Gabrielle had walked behind him and slung her arms around his neck. "You need more wives. And Hermione and I get along pretty well."

"Please don't misunderstand me, girls. I am a male teenager after all." Harry grinned. "And I like you both a lot. It just goes so fast." Slowly, he sank to his knees. "I would like to ask you to marry me, Hermione. Would you like to be Lady Gryffindor?" Hermione smiled. "Yes, I think I will, Harry dear. We will just have to explain that to my parents."

"Um, Mr. Granger, I know your daughter is still kind of young, but I need to have her as my second wife. Ouch."

"You will be fine. Just invite them here. Tomorrow?" Harry nodded feebly. "And the day after, we can multiply you." Harry gulped. "Er, are you on... I mean... I don't want you to..."

"Isn't he sweet? Yes, Harry, my parents decided I should take the pill. And it works for witches, too."

"Oh, good."

"Isn't it? I would say I leave now to prepare them a little? See you tomorrow." Hermione left.

"What a grandiose day. Why me?"

"That's easy, love. Because you are so wonderful. And because your friends stand by you. And because we love you. And basically, stop whining." Gabrielle kissed him softly. "Let's stay here tonight. I would love to read a little more. And I would like to hug you tonight."

The dinner that Dobby and Kenial prepared for them was excellent. It was a wonderful evening for the two teens. They spent the afternoon and evening on the courtyard reading in the numerous tomes and scrolls of the library. "I can understand that a lot of the Celtic magic is considered dark. You need a lot of sacrifice, human blood and er," "sex" "er, yes."

"But it does not feel evil."

"No. To the contrary. These spells and rituals expect the sacrifices to be voluntarily. But this still feels strange."

"It is definitely different from anything we have learned so far. And much more powerful. If you teach something like it, you should definitely select the students carefully. Maybe even require an oath to use this kind of magic only to serve Merlin."

"This might be a good idea. But it gives some very good protection for them if they are able. And if I read this correctly, most of the rituals only work if the caster and the subject have a positive relationship."

Harry put down the book he was reading. "Gabrielle?"

"Oui?"

"Why are you so calm about... About all that?"

"Would you prefer me moaning and bitching about it?"

"No. But still, I would have thought..."

"We need all the strength we have to defeat Voldemort. And we need to stand together. And especially, you need Hermione. She is at least your brain, maybe also your conscience. Without her, you would not be able to do what is necessary. And I - I am just a girl you picked up because you were who you are. I can at least..."

Harry interrupted her. "You are wrong, Gabrielle. You have said it yourself. You are my heart. And I think you are right. I can work better if I have a heart and a brain. But I need my heart, too." Even a few days ago, this would have seemed ridiculous to say. But today, it was nothing but the truth. Harry needed this young girl by his side. He needed the soft touch of her hand when he felt insecure and he needed her to walk hand in hand. He knew that there would come a time when he needed her in other ways, too, but that would be in the future. A future when their daughter would prepare to become his heir and the next Lady Slytherin.

"I love you, Gabrielle."

ooo

That's all for now. Again, thank you to everyone who did for reviewing.

Now, the gobbledonk that will be used frequently.

grisa: younger, female clan-member (litte sister)  
grial: older, female clan-member (big sister)  
fashok: warrior  
fashokai: war leader  
telmasca: oath-brother, member of the same war-group (for reasons detailed in chapter 9, goblins are organised in clans and smaller war bands)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter.

Anyway, again thanks a lot for your kind reviews. So, in this chapter, Harry meets the Grangers formally, and we get to see the reactions of Dumbledore to the new Lords. The next update will be only in March, as I will go on holiday.

Chapter 4

The next morning, Harry sent Kenial to the Grangers with a handwritten invitation. The elf went and returned some minutes later. "I shall fetch them this afternoon, my Lord. They know what to expect and they don't seem to be too happy, my Lord."

"Thank you. Just what I wanted to hear."

In the afternoon, Harry and Gabrielle again donned their expensive House robes. However, Harry today wore the red robes of Gryffindor House, as Hermione would be Lady Gryffindor.

The Grangers were in time, and even though they obviously had their holiday clothes, they were well dressed. It would not be a very good afternoon. Hermione hugged Harry and Gabrielle and introduced her parents. "Welcome to Avalon Hall, my palace. Why don't we sit down for a moment?"

The Grangers complied. "So, Mr. Potter, Hermione told us you are interested in marrying her? As your second wife?"

"Yes, Mr. Granger. This is true." Uncomfortable silence stretched for a moment. "I guess Hermione has told you why we consider this necessary, Sir, Ma'am?"

"Yes. She told us that you two have saved each other's life so often that some ceremony is basically just a formality. And that she wants to fuck you."

"No need to get coarse, Dad."

"My dear daughter, you have absolutely no idea how coarse I would love to get concerning the magical world. I have more than half of a mind to take you out of it. A world where teens need to save each other's lives multiple times, where teens are more or less forced to marry each other. Where my daughter has to marry a boy who is already married to a child. A world where some madman tries to pull a Hitler on everyone who is not pureblood."

"A world your daughter and I are trying to change." Harry countered calmly.

"A world where I found the first friends I ever had and where I found the man I love, Dad."

"I had told Hermione that I have no problems if she has some fun with boys when she turned 15, Mr. Potter or Merlin or whatever I shall call you."

"Call me Harry, please, if you can, Mrs. Granger."

"I will. You see, Harry, I have already told Hermione that she could have boyfriends. We don't live in the middle ages. I don't even have a problem with her having sex with you, as your marriage is more or less fiction, Harry. And it's pretty obvious that you like each other. But why marry?"

"Because we basically live in the middle ages, Mrs. Granger. We try to drag our world into modern times, and we might be slowly succeeding. My husband is the most powerful wizard in British history. He can change our world, step by step. But he needs people who stand by him. He has to show that he will accept our olden ways. And Hermione and I can best help him as his wives. He needs your daughter. And she needs Harry, too. Without him, Hermione will never be all that she can be."

"Also, your consent is appreciated, but not necessary. Mom, Dad, please don't make me choose."

"Do you really think you can share him?"

"We are willing to try, Mrs. Granger. And I believe we will be successful."

"Tell me, Harry, do you love my daughter?"

"I am not sure Mr. Granger. I love being with her. I need her with me. Gabrielle called her my brains and my conscience, and she is right. Hermione is very pretty and we are connected. About love, I can't tell you too much. I don't know too much about that. But what I know, I know from your daughter and from Gabrielle. Does this answer your question?"

"I think it does. Hermione, Harry, if you are sure, we will not hinder you. But we would like to be at your wedding."

Hermione jumped up and hugged her parents. "Thank you, Mum, Dad! Thank you!"

"I wish you three a lot of luck. You will need it. And Harry, if you hurt my little girl..."

"she will hex me into the stone age. Don't worry, Mr. Granger."

"John. And my wife is Miranda."

"Will you be staying for dinner? Dobby and Kenial would be happy."

"Maybe we should. It is high time we learn some more about your world and my daughter's fiance." Harry led them to a separated courtyard where the sun still warmed a set of lounge-chairs. Kenial brought refreshments and the teens did their best to answer the many questions the Grangers had. Gabrielle, being wizard-raised, could answer most of them, but still several were filed away for further research.

The sun was sinking when Kenial bowed to Harry. "Would my Lord like to visit Gryffindor Castle before dinner?"

Harry looked around and nodded. "Can you pop us there?" The elf nodded and several moments later, all five stood before a magnificent keep. Its high walls and towers rose over a pleasant valley. Startled, Harry saw two dragons on the valley floor. Obviously, they hadn't seen them yet, and Harry would be happy if it stayed that way. He led the others into the forboding darkness of the castle entrance. Gryffindor Castle was very different from Avalon Hall. It was - like the Hall - a place fit for a king. The entrance hall alone was larger than that of Hogwarts, and full of martial splendor, with arms,shields and all kind of weaponary displayed. It was very different from the light, peaceful and somehow relaxed world of the Hall. "Well, this place just cries out for refurbishment, doesn't it?" John Granger announced with somewhat false cheer.

Hermione snorted. "Is there anyone here, Kenial?"

"No, my Lady. The later Gryffindors did not leave their stewards in the House, and so we from Avalon took it upon us to keep the castle hale. Like the Ravenclaw elves do for Hufflepuff."

Hermione nodded. "It's creepy, isn't it?"

They went into the inner halls and chambers. The warlike attitude was less obvious there, but still Harry and Hermione had quickly come to the agreement that they would change most of the decorations.

"I think that you should think of selling some of the stuff," said Miranda Granger. "I'm not much of an expert for medevial art, but the tapestries alone should be displayed in a museum. The paintings too, if only they wouldn't move..."

That got her a laugh from the teens. "Gabrielle?"

"Oui, grial?"

"May I ask a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Would you mind me staying in Avalon until the school year starts?"

"Only under the condition that I can help you redecorating here," the younger girl grinned. Harry and John exchanged a quick glance. The girls tried their best not to start a conflict between the two of them, and it looked as if they would even have a chance to succeed.

"Before you leave, my Lord." Kenial approached them with a small golden chest. "The wand of Gryffindor, Sir. Six inches, chestnut with assorted parts of Griffin, the lower part inlayed with phoenix eggshells."

The wand was spectacular, and even if Ollivander had told Harry long ago that every wand was custom fit, Gryffindor's wand was a perfect fit, maybe even better than Harry's own and almost as good as the Slytherin wand.

Dinner back in Avalon Hall was a happy affair. The Granger took obvious delight in the elves' discreet and efficent service, and the atmosphere was relaxed. It was far after midnight when finally the three Grangers left for their holiday home again. Harry invited Hermione to come back the next morning so they could prepare the ritual.

After their guests left, Gabrielle slung her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry hugged her back. Of course, he felt excited about what would happen tomorrow, look forward for it, but it clenched his stomach to fear he could hurt the girl in his arms. "Love?"

"Hush, Harry. If you can fight Voldemort, I can manage." They stood in the comfortably lit hall, silently clinging to each other. In a dark cavern under Malfoy Manor a being once called Tom Riddle fought franatically to contain the furnance of pain that burned in his mind.

Harry was not exactly sure how or when they had returned to their bed, but he woke from warm sunlight flowing into their bedroom. Gabrielle lay snuggled up in his arm, still sleeping. A moment later, she stirred and pushed closer to him. Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him. "Good morning, love."

Harry replied the same words. They lay for some more time until the girl rose purposeful. "I think I'll visit Maman for today, if that is good with you? I should be back tomorrow around noon."

Harry nodded. It would be much easier if Gabrielle was away. He was sure that he would have both hands full if he stayed alone with Hermione. It would be unnecessary to complicate things even further.

At ten a.m., Harry was sitting in his study, for the thousandth time the procedure that would take place in the afternoon. It was pretty easy, actually. They would have sex next to a fire of expensive potion indegreeds, the elves chanting in the next room. After that, Harry would have to... Well, he would be able to do it.

When Hermione finally entered the hall, Harry was pacing in front of the fireplace. He could see her smiling widely, a pretty summer dress leaving her arms and legs exposed, her hair tied back. "Hi, husband. You ok?"

Harry stepped to her and hugged her. "I hope you are not as overexcited as I am."

"Completely cool, Harry. Don't forget. I'm just in it for the research." Her nervous smile betrayed her. "I'm sure we will be ok, lover boy." Boldly, she kissed him. Not a quick peg on the cheek, but firm on his lips. Harry felt a tounge move forward.

It took several hours until two men, one teen and a young woman exited the bedchamber. After the ritual Harry had lain in the bed for a long time, trying to come to terms with the three himselves. Lord Slytherin was an older man, seeming more than a century old. For any muggle, he loked quite a lot like Sean Connery. The younger man, the husband of the young woman, Lord Gryffindor, looked more like a cross between Brad Pitt and Matt Damon. Hermione had given him the directions for their looks, and they had both had some fun with the construction of the two Lords.

Harry looked like Harry and he was obviously uncomfortable. He had spend most of the last days to perfect his occlumency with all the material he had found in the libraries and been able to pick up from Ron and his residents. Still, it felt as if he was walking with three sets of legs at a time. His vision was strangely multidimensional and he felt like drunk. Maybe the smug brownhaired girl had something to do with this, too. It seemed that Lady Gryffindor had read one or two manuals on this subject, too. At least, he sure felt that way.

The old Lord stepped into the hall. "Maybe I should just leave you two and work a little on magical theory."

"Excellent idea, my friend. I will be at my castle if you need me. Kenial!" Lord Gryffindor followed him.

"how do you feel, Harry?" Hermione led her husband to the lower living room, placed him in a comforable chair and took out pen and quill.

"Confused. It's not quite as bad as I had thought, but... It is so strange. Of course they are not in this room, but I know exactly what Slytherin reads just now. And I can see what Gryffindor sees in the Castle. They are me, and even though we don't really share our brains, we will most likely not grow distinct. They are separate from me, but we are all connected, and I can see what they do. It's as if I were working with three brains right now." Harry closed his eyes and felt Hermione's hands stroke his hair and caress his body.

Two days later, three men in ceremonial robes with obscured faces entered the Hogwarts grounds. The obviously older man in green robes led them, followed by the younger men in blue and red robes. When they arrived at the gates, the older man growled "Open". The doors sprung open, and the three entered. He led the others up several stairways and stopped in front of a gargoyle. "Is the headmaster in?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Lord Slytherin, Merlin of Britain."

The gargoyle hoped out of the way and the three Lords went up the staircase and into the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall sprang from their chairs, wands at the ready.

"Pray sit down." Harry could barely hold back the laughter as his teachers slowly realized who stood in the entrance. Ron took it upon him to conjure three chairs.

"Good afternoon. Please allow me to make the introductions. I am Merlin, Lord Slytherin, these are Lord Ravenclaw, Lord Gryffindor. We know about you three, of course." Harry sat down. "We need to talk with you about the future administration of the school."

"What do you think? You can't just walk in like this..." Severus Snape had found his voice as the first.

"And please tell me what you mean by you being Merlin, Lord Slytherin." Dumbledore's voice was calm, but Harry could see how ill at ease he was.

"Oh, this is easy. The Merlin title is heredity in the Slytherin family. So, like my ancestors, I have accepted this burden to bear for all of Britain."

He turned to Snape. "And pray tell, why can't we? We own three quarters of this building. By the way, you are relieved as Head of Slytherin. I will take over." Lord Gryffindor nodded to Professor McGonagall. "So are you. No hard feelings, but it is my duty." "And I will take over from Mr. Flitwick." added Ron.

"Why haven't we heard about you before?" Dumbledore's voice was calm.

"We have only recently obtained knowledge of our titles. But we are back now. Will you stay on as headmaster under our administration?"

"If you want me to?"

"We want. Times being as they are, we would not like to burden us with that office. However, we will take the main control and leave only the general administration to you."

"I will."

"Good. How soon can you call all teachers together? Preferably sometime next week."

"Next Wednesday? Would that be possible for you, my Lord?"

"Acceptable, Mr. Dumbledore. Of course, I would prefer to have our return kept secret."

"I hope we haven't interrupted you from anything important?" Ron's voice was friendly.

"As a matter of fact, we were thinking how to find Harry Potter. He seems to have disappeared."

"You needn't worry. Master Potter-Black is right now at Avalon Hall, keeping us company. And before you ask, his friend Ron Weasley is with them, too." It wasn't even a lie.

"That is good to hear. He had disappeared without a trace from his home. It is essential that he returns there as soon as possible." Dumbledore kept his face even, as if the whereabouts of Harry was something of casual interest only. But the concentration he regarded Harry with gave him away.

Harry smiled and cocked his head. "Why? He is quite content where he is. And if you forgive me for saying so, Avalon Hall might well be the safest place for him in the world."

Dumbledore fidgeted. "Well, my Lord. It seems that he has blood protection on him in Privet Drive."

Harry smiled. It seems, he thought. Maybe it was time to get some answers. But then again... Maybe not today. "I think he will stay where he is. Master Potter-Black has agreed to lead the Merlin's faction in the major houses of the gamot. So far, he and his wife have proven quite ingenious. By the way, Princess Slytherin will transfer to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. She will be in third year."

Silence fell. Harry could see McGonagall fighting to keep her face impassive. "Albus?"

"Not now, Minerva."

"I think this is almost all for now. Oh, please do not start on the schedules for the students now. There will be changes." With these words, Harry rose.

Ron and Lord Gryffindor followed him out. "I would like to make a short visit to the chamber now. To see if Salazar left anything there." They went down to Myrtle's bathroom, opened the secret entrance and went down. This time, Harry ordered stairs and thus made the descent much easier. In the chamber, the basilisk still lay, almost completely unchanged. His poison was still strong enough to kill even bacteria. Harry stepped along the walls, hissing commands to open and reveal the secrets of the place.

Finally, at the end of the hall, next to the statue, a door opened in the wall to reveal a staircase. The three Lords went up and found themselves in another chamber. The dust showed that even the house elves had forgotten about it. "Dobby!" The elf appeared. "What can Dobby do for the great Merlin?" "Could you ask the other elves to clean this room?" "No, Dobby will do it himself. There is no need to let everyone into the secrets of the Lords."

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry sat down in an old chair and looked out of the dust stained windows. They were very high up in a tower. Maybe a little over Dumbledore's office. The walls held several cabinets, and on the table rested a huge bowl hewn of stone. Ron sat down next to Harry. "I remember being here. This is the Founder's Study. The doors lead directly to our apartments next to the common rooms of our houses."

"We have private rooms here?"

"Of course. This is our home for most of the year. They are quite large, at least mine were. Let's have a look later. Anyway. This bowl is a multisieve. We can use it as a pensieve or we can watch what happens in the castle; except for the living quarters of the other Lords."

Harry grinned. "Can we look into Dumbledore's office?"

"Sure." Ron conjured a little water into the bowl, commanded "Headmaster's office" and they saw the three teachers. Professor Flitwick had joined them, and only seconds later, Professor Sprout entered, too.

"What's so urgent, Albus?" Flitwick asked, good humoured.

"Lord Slytherin happened, who is also Merlin. Along with Lord Gryffindor and Lord Ravenclaw." Snape's voice was toneless. Flitwick jumped onto a chair. "What? How?"

"I have no idea. But the castle recognized them. Three of the four houses are again headed by their Lords."

"Who are they?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Filius. They claim to have allied themselves with Harry Potter. Lord Slytherin claims that Harry is in his hall."

"Avalon Hall. I had always thought it was just a legend."

"Along with the Lords of the four traditions."

"Yes, Minerva. But we will have to deal with them. They could be an immense asset or an immense thread."

"Will they support us? Or You-Know-Who?"

"I don't know. We can only hope they are on our side. They can call on immense power. And by law, they control the school, and maybe also the gamot."

"So what do we do, Albus?"

"We wait. And we try to find out who they are."

"Could Lord Slytherin be You-Know-Who?"

"I sincerely doubt it. If he were, he would not have been content to fire Severus, Minerva and you as heads of houses."

"Interesting times indeed, Albus."

"Oh yes."

The discussion wound down, then Flitwick and Spout left again. Dumbledore sat down. "If Harry is now Master Potter-Black and the three claim all their seats in the wizengamot, they control it. They can do whatever they want. To say nothing about their almost unlimited funds. We have to get them on our side."

"Who do you think they are?"

"I would love to know, but I have no idea at all. I didn't recognize any of them. Maybe we can convince Harry to..."

"Why should Potter trust you any longer, Albus? You did everything you could to alienate him. Maybe Mr. Weasley can be convinced to tell us. He is a bit better to lead."

Ron sat back. "We shall see, Professor, we shall see. Wanna return to your hall?"

Hermione had stopped pacing only when the three returned. Harry and Ron had given her a blow-by-blow report of the actions in Hogwarts, but that had done little to decrease her impatience. Harry had pulled her and Gabrielle on a couch and held them tight. "It takes some time to be three persons at once." He smiled. "I hope Snape uses legilimency on me this year. He's in for a surprise..."

The next days were a frenzy of work. Not only had the teens decided to dig deeply into the information that had been left by Lord Slytherin, they also browsed the excellent, though outdated, library Ron had inherited. Harry also spent a lot of his time with his wives.

Gabrielle, Fleur and their mother had started the preparations for the wedding ceremony. It would be a secular marriage, and with the positions both of Harry and the Delacours, a very high French official would lead it. The jury was still out whether it would be the minister or President Chirac. Gabrielle and Christine had decided that it would take place in the Louvre. Obviously, wealth and social position allowed a lot, and a part of the museum would be closed to the public on August 4th to allow them privacy. Gabrielle invited her friends, her family and what seemed everyone else. Harry invited all of the DA and of course Remus, the Weasleys and Tonks. Also, the three Lords would be there. It felt very strange to invite them all to his wedding, and it was even stranger to recieve all the friendly letters accepting the invitations. None of his friends from school seemed to find it even remotely strange that he would marry a thirteen year old quarter-Veela.

While Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor and Lord Ravenclaw, who was mostly controlled by John and Liz, worked almost nonstop over the things they were going to teach, the teens driled themselves in ettiquette, war magic and physical fitness. Any outside observer would have been amazed at the earnestness and dedication they showed. As Neville had predicted, Ginny returned two days after the Hogwarts meeting, apologized to Harry and Gabrielle and gave her telmasca oath to him. It seemed as if she and Neville were becoming an item. Luna had lost a lot of her airyness since she had helped Ron to produce Lord Ravenclaw, and Ron could often be seen staring at her unfocussed. Mrs. Weasley had at first chafed against her babies spending the summer far from her and unsupervised, but a letter from the desk of Merlin had changed her mind. Harry did his best to divide his time as equally as possible between his two wives, feeling as if he failed miserably. He had offered Hermione to spend every night with her as Lord Gryffindor, but she had violently rejected the idea. When she slept with him, she wanted to see his face.

The news about a Merlin and the return of three Lords of Magic had not yet broken. Probably it would break on Harry and Gabrielle's wedding day, the day the world would see the Slytherin heir ring on her finger. Or later, when the Lords Gryffindor and Ravenclaw married their wives. Still, the symbolism was quite hidden, and Harry hoped that he could keep everything quite until the next session of the wizengamot. Harry was looking forward for the upheal it would certainly cause.

ooo

The meeting with Gabrielle's family - his family - had been uncomplicated. With the aid of his two alter egos Harry had managed to learn at least a reasonable French, and it seemed they were quite enthusiastic he spoke any. He had been fascinated by the Veela relatives and spent quite a lot of time with his great-great-grandmother in law, a stately dame with lots of humor. He had also met Gabrielle's grandparents and developed an immediate love-hate relation to her paternal grandfather, assistant minister Henry Delacour. It wasn't as if he was compareable to Fudge, far from it. Henry Delacour was widely recognised as highly intelligent and moral, the proverbial honest young man in French politics. However, Henry Delacour not only disapproved of anything British in general, he especially hated the quasi-feudal system of the gamot and anyone connected wit it. He also strongly - and loudly - disapproved of child-marriages. Having to loose both granddaughters to Englishmen, one to a senior wizengamot member, made him angry and aggressive until he found that Harry's ideas on the subject matter were not far removed from his.

Harry learned a lot about the French society and was amazed that Armand and Christine were not considered much more than children by most assembled. He began to understand how terrible the bloodletting of the wars against Grindelwald and Voldemort had disrupted the society in Britain and pulled them into isolation. Of course, there were some older people like Dumbledore, Madam Marchbanks, Ollivander or Moody, but most people he knew were of his parents' generation or one older. Here, the eldest of them had a few memories of the French revolution and the majority had not been born in the 20th century. Most of them had spend decades among muggles, and technology and magic seemed to be competing for supremacy. Harry learned that the continent had a much larger magical population than Britain. Actually, except for Romania and North Korea, where wizards had been or were actively prosecuted, Britain had one of the lowest density of magical people, weakend by isolation, war and intermarriage.

He was especially amazed at the attitude of the Delacours concerning Voldemort. "'e is some terrorist leader and mass murder in Britain, ne pas? Should be hunted down like the beast he is." On Harry's protests, Henry waved his hand. "Britain is the only European nation left with important dark lords in the last three 'undred years. They should finally start to organise their ministry and the whole stuff would stop."

"But what about Grindelwald? He was German, wasn't he?"

"Oui. But in Germany, he spent seven years in prison, then went into exile to England and became a dark lord there. On the continent, he would have been arrested quickly."

There were some squibs and even some muggle spouses among the guests, and no one seemed to find that strange. It was an interesting, if exhausting afternoon that streched far into the night.

Harry and Gabrielle stayed in their suite the night, and his wife seemed uncommonly unfocused. He took her in his arm and held her. "So how did you like them?"

Suddenly he understood her insecurity. "I loved them. They were all really nice to me, and they were interested in Harry, the guy who will marry our Gabrielle, not in Lord Slytherin or TheBoyWhoLived..."

The body in his arms became less tense. "You are so lucky to have a great family, Gabrielle. I would give away all my money, all titles and all the fame to have the same."

"You don't need to, Harry. You have me, Hermione, Ron and all our families. And the Grangers and our clan will soon be your family. Maman and Papa or the Grangers will never take the place of your parents, but they will be something similar if you let them."

Knowing she was right, Harry hugged his young wife closely, not saying a word. He had had exceptional bad luck early in life, and it was difficult to understand that this suddenly seemed so changed. He would not let anyone take all this away. Especially not Voldemort.

ooo

It was Tuesday, and Harry and his friends were busy preparing for the meeting with the school staff. With them was comito-Merlin, who by now seemed to feel quite comfortable with the teens.

Harry was doing something he should have done before, going through a Who-is-who of the wizard world. "So Flitwick really was duelling World Champion in 1906, 1908 and European Champion in 1907, 1908 and 1909. Also 12 times British champion and coach of the British team from 1921 to 1941. Quite impressive, isn't it?"

Ron nodded. "And Snape is the youngest Potion Master in three centuries, with a Paracelsus Medal for the invention of the Wolvesbane Potion. Doesn't change him from being a greasy git, though."

Hermione nodded. "And he is unsuited for teaching younger children. Vector is one of the most recognised researchers in Arithmancy. I believe right now she knows more of modern Arithmancy than even you three, Ron."

"Maybe." Ron smiled. "But I've been bringing me up to date, and I'm sure that we will soon have fun together. Maybe we should teach the advanced courses together."

"Binns must been a tough guy while alive. Wrote several important books on modern history. Well, what passed as modern history last century, at least. It's time to retire him now, though."

"Definitely," Neville nodded. "Sprout herself is highly recognised in the herbology community. Very smart, and also a good teacher."

"What about Hagrid? You know I like him very much, but…"

"He is not very structured. And the beasts he uses are pretty much unsuited for a beginners' class. Maybe NEWT-level?"

"This should work. What do you think? Reactivate Grubby-Plank for the lower classes?" All nodded. "I'll send her an owl."

"Babbeling is a very good teacher in ancient runes. Not very recognised in the scientific community, but a good teacher. If you and Liz don't want to take over, Ron?"

"Not really. If you say she's good, leave her on the rooster, Hermione."

"McGonagal?"

"Do you want to tell her she's relieved?"

"Not really…"

"She is one of ten registered animagi and also a very good teacher, so I'm in favour of keeping her." All nodded.

"Professor Burbage? I don't know her."

"She's a joke. You could let Mr. Weasley teach the subject. Sorry, Ron."

"He is mental, isn't he?" Ron grinned.

"Could we find a muggle born?"

"I will see to it."

"That leaves Trelawney and Firenze."

"We have to keep Trelawney in the school. If we can convince Firenze to alternate with her, this subject should be ok."

"But only as an elective. It's basically a scrimshanker's subject." "Agreed."

"Any additional subjects we need?"

Hermione and Gabrielle checked their notebooks. The younger girl began. "I think we need English literature, French, Gobbledonk, a magical traditions course for muggle-raised, maybe some basic economy."

"And I would like some muggle science, maths, Harry's course on Celtic ritual magic and advanced magical theory."

"Great. So I get to teach Defence and Celtic ritual and Ron will teach advanced theory. Comito-Merlin, can you find someone to teach Gobbledonk, along with goblin culture and maybe some economy?"

"I will find someone. He will be a full teacher?"

Ron nodded. "Believe me, he will. As will any muggle born."

"For magical traditions we need someone from an old family, not connected to the Dark side."

"What about my Gran? Our family stays one of the oldest in the wizengamot, and she is very well connected. I think I could convince her."

Hermione chuckled at the though of Neville's formidable grandmother: "We could call it magical deportment…"

"I like the idea."

"French. What about Fleur?"

"I don't think so. She's too young, and maybe the boys wouldn't really be able to concentrate? But I will ask Maman."

It took them several hours, but finally, they finished the syllabus for the next year:

Defence against the Dark Arts: Lord Gryffindor OWL/NEWT

Potions: NN OWL

Charms: Professor Flitwick OWL/NEWT

Transfiguration: Professor McGonagall OWL/NEWT

Astronomy: Professor Sinistra OWL/NEWT

Herbology: Professor Spout OWL/NEWT

Flying: Professor Hooch -

Magical Traditions: Mdm. Longbottom (two-year course)

History: NN OWL/NEWT

Maths, Logic, Muggle Science: NN Muggle Certificate

Arithmancy: Professor Vector OWL/NEWT

Muggle Studies: Ted Tonks? OWL/NEWT

Care of Magical Creatures: Professor Grubbly-Plank? OWL

Ancient Runes: Professor Babbling OWL/NEWT

French: NN Certificate

Goblin studies: Riss Vertal OWL/NEWT

Divination: Professor Trelawney, Firence-

Advanced Magical Theory: Lord Ravenclaw NEWT

Advanced Potions: Professor Snape NEWT

Advanced Care: Hagrid NEWT

Celtic Ritual Magic: Lord Slytherin NEWT

Vocational/Household Magic: NN -

Hermione was almost wild with excitement. "I would love to do all of them!"

"Sure. With two time-turners, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Actually, maybe we should lengthen the time at Hogwarts to eight years..."

"You are a little revolutionary, aren't you, Harry?"

"If I change the landscape of our education, I can do it correctly. And I believe that it would't be too bad if we British fell in with the rest f Europe. They all have eight years."

The others nodded thoughtfully.

"There is another small matter I would like to bring to your attention, Merlin."

"Well, fashokai?"

"The Lords are entitled to an escort of five warrior goblins each. The Ladies are entitled to four, and you as Lady Slytherin's consort and leader of the Merlin's faction four, also. They will accompany you on every trip outside your strongholds from now on."

Everything in Harry screamed to discuss that. He didn't escape Dumbledore to be accompanied by a horde of goblins. But he also understood the meaning of the simple declaration. It was nothing less than the active acknowledgement of the pact between Merlin and the goblin nation. The first touch of trust between wizards and goblins for centuries. "Personally, I'll hate it, but I thank you for this information. I hope our escorts for tonight are not standing outside while we are here?"

The goblin flicked his tounge.

Harry shrugged. "I believe we would like to get to know them, don't you think. Could we ask them in?"

ooo

That's it for this time. And as always, I look forward to your reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Thanks again for the reviews.

There is a scene of Death Eater amusement in this text. People, among them children die and are hurt.

Chapter 5

The goblins entered the hall, almost a hundred strong. Suddenly, Harry understood why the goblin wars were so hard fought. Everyone of them was clad in chainmail with dragonhide applications, they wore nasty looking swords and other assorted weapons. Their eyes scanned the hall, highly alert. They had obviously been in battle before. "They will serve you in three shifts, lead by a ti'fashokai. They are of course sworn to secrecy. Actually, every one of them is a volunteer from the high council's own guard force, the elite of the elite."

Harry made a point of greeting everyone in the force personally. He was rewarded with very toothy grins and firm hand-clasps. "It is almost time to leave, anyway. Shall we go?"

A moment later, three Lords clad in their formal robes and fifteen goblin warriors appeared directly in front of the gates of Hogwarts. The massive doors swung open on their own accord, and Harry knew that the professors were waiting for them in the great hall. He strode briskly, and the doors to the great hall opened before him. The teachers rose from their seats, everyone in formal robes, Madams Pomfrey and Hooch and Dumbledore sporting their gamot dress. As they had planned, Ron called upon the magic of Hogwarts and a round table appeared in the centre of the hall while all other tables disappeared.

"Thank you for answering my summons," Harry began as Slytherin. "Pray be seated."

Everyone found their places, and Harry began. "We deem several changes in the system necessary. First, we will prolong schooling to eight years from now on. We will have additional classes to fill that year. An exact plan for those in seventh year will be developed." He calmly explained the proposed changes. The teachers didn't dare to comment on them. "Now, Lord Ravenclaw and I would like to speak with every member of the staff. Gryffindor will answer any additional questions you might have. Mr. Flitwick, would you join us, please?"

Harry felt almost bad, as the diminutive teacher followed them, head bowed. They sat down in the room where Harry and the triwizard champions had met. "Mr. Flitwick, our research had shown that you are a most valuable member of the staff, well regarded by the students. We would like to ask you to stay on as charms master of the school, even if the House of Ravenclaw will have to be led by Ravenclaw himself."

The teacher nodded. "I agree. But if the syllabus for charms is reviewed, I would like to give some input."

"It will be reviewed, and I hope that you lead the board. I have asked Justine D'Allverville to be your asisstant. Also, I want you to find another assistant teacher to diminish your workload."

Minerva McGonagall was next. She agreed to stay on as the transfiguration teacher and deputy headmistress but reserved the right to step back from that office.

Severus Snape entered next. His entrance was marred by his obvious insecurity. He didn't expect to stay on. He didn't expect to live long after that, obviously. "Tell me, Mr. Snape, why do you teach?" Harry needed the man, he even trusted him by now, but he wouldn't let him get away comfortably.

"I don't enjoy teaching most students, my Lord. But there are some who make living through the other dunderheads worthwhile."

Ron entered the conversation. "I believe you have quite a lot to do with them staying dunderheads. I believe you shouldn't be allowed to be near children, much less to teach them."

"I see. I hope you do not expect me to grovel at your feet for a job, my Lord." Snape's voice could have frozen the Sahara.

"He doesn't. You won't teach grades 1 to 5 any more, Mr. Snape. However, the NEWT-grade students could learn a lot from you. Would you agree to teach grades 6 to 8 exclusively? And maybe an advanced workshop for the talented?" Snape almost slumped with obvious relief.

They discussed details for some moments, and Harry was astonished by the dedication the man obviously felt for his subject. He even recommended two possible teachers for the younger years and was excited to start a master's course. The fact that he wouldn't go on leading Slytherin House didn't seem to bother him much. "There is one more thing you might want to know, my Lords." He started to reveal his forearm, but Harry stopped him.

"I know about your past, Mr. Snape. It's nothing to take pride in, but at least something you have atoned for. I can remove that silly tattoo if you want. You can always contact me on this. The order of the phoenix is no longer the bastion against Riddle. I and my telmasca are. You needn't go on as a spy."

Unbelieving, Snape nodded, rose and sat down again. "I thank you. However, there is one more thing I need to know. You told us that Potter is in your hall, Lord Merlin. How is he?"

"Why should you care, Mr. Snape? Is he your priced student?" Harry had to hold back his surprise with every ounce of self-control he had.

"He is quite talented, or would be if he took any interest in the subject. My question, Sir, is personal. His father saved my life and so his is my responsibility."

Harry began to search the immense knowledge in his head. "You mean you are his godfather?"

"Yes. His mother and I were close as children. I'm sure very sure he hates me with a passion, however. With a lot of luck, he will one day understand. Is he well?"

"Yes, Mr. Snape, he is. For the first time in his life, he has a summer he can like. He has my heiress as a beautiful companion and he has learned much."

"That is good to know. He has earned that much." Snape rose and left.

Harry had to draw some deep breaths. Ron looked at him. "Makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Sure. He could never have become my guardian anyway, everyone knew he was a Death Eater. And of course, he and Dumbledore knew that he would have to go back to spying once. Couldn't have done that after cuddling me. I wonder how next term will be like."

"Mrs. Sprout, please be seated." Harry magically moved the chair for the Head of Hufflepuff. "You will be in the unique position to be the most experienced Head of House this year - if you will continue your stay." The witch nodded. "If you can pull another Lord out of your head, my Lord?" "I'm afraid not. And your experience might help." He smiled.

The next interview was less pleasant. "Mr. Binns, you should be aware that you have been dead for fourty-five years now. I believe it is time for you to retire."

The ghost looked astonished. "But Dumbledore always said that it was necessary I stay here..."

"I don't think so, Sir. You shall be remembered for your excellent studies on the late goblin wars and 19th century international politics."

"You might have something there, Sire. Please accept my retirement as of September 1st. I will need some more time to set everything in order before I move on."

Harry nodded gracefully.

"Madam Hooch, I am sure you will stay with Hogwarts, don't you?"

"I am not sure about that, Lord Merlin."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not know you three at all. And I will not be a public face of a new deatheater academy."

"Rest assured that all of us are firmly against Tom Riddle. My telmasca will destroy him. Also, Mr. Potter has asked me to tell you that he would like to offer a Sirius Black fund to provide all quiddich teams with equal brooms, Nimbus 2000 for the seekers and Cleansweeps 800s for all others. No more incongruence between the brooms." Harry and Ron had been going to pay for Firebolts, but the girls had protested. Not every youth could be trusted to be good enough for such high class brooms, and the older models were more than enough for a good competition without too much risk for those flying them.

Madam Hooch slowly nodded. "I can't see Potter - I should say Master Potter-Black - using someone dark as a courier, Lord Merlin. I agree to stay on."

It was in the early hours of the morning when the three Lords returned. All teachers had agreed to stay on under their terms. Hagrid had been so ecstatic that he had almost hugged Harry. Dumbledore - Harry had almost seen the wheels spinning in the old man's head - had done his best to retain control of the school, but Harry had been adamant. The headmaster would stay as chief of administration, but school politics were to be ruled by the Lords.

When the three Lords returned home to Avalon Hall, the others were preparing for bed. Harry had delivered a blow-by-blow of the things happening at Hogwarts, and by now, even Hermione believed him.

"That went better than expected. Now, we just have to fill the vacancies and start the next term."

"But first, your birthday and three marriages." smiled Ron.

Harry nodded. Having never had any exceptional birthday, he had almost forgotten that in one hour, he would finally be sixteen.

Harry spent the night with Gabrielle. Even if he had adamantly decided against bringing their relationship to the next level, it was still wonderful to hold her close, enjoy the tickling attacks of his beautiful wife and plan for their wedding in three days. Both knew that some of the love they experienced was because of their magical bond, but Harry and Gabrielle were certain that even without, they would be falling for each other. Harry knew that Gabrielle was waiting for the day she would be old enough to do more than hug and kiss. Until then, every touch and kiss he exchanged with her seemed to have a marvellous innocent character, very different from the touches he exchanged with Hermione. Harry believed that his occlumency and Gabrielle's self-control that was part of her Veela heritage simply kept the hormones out of their relationship for now. It was very precious for him.

As every time when Gabrielle was up earlier than him, he was awoken by merciless tickling. When his eyes opened and he tried to capture her hands, she planted a kiss on his mouth. "Happy birthday, old fart. I think the others are waiting for you."

Harry tried to strike a noble position in his pyjamas. "I have you know, my Lady, that I am still of prime age."

"But of course! So, shall I carry you to the shower or can you still manage on your own?" Both broke down in giggles. Inwardly, Harry shook his head. He? Giggling?

Ten minutes later, Harry followed Gabrielle and really met all the others as well as comito-Merlin. Harry was overwhelmed when all of them hugged him, of course with the exception of the goblin.

"And now, presents." Ron was setting the priorities and handed Harry a small heavy box and a larger one in the form of a book. On the demand of his friend, Harry opened the small one first and found a heavy golden watch.

His friend grinned meekly. "You didn't have a watch since that old one died in the lake. And hell, just once I wanted to give you an expensive present, now that I have the money." Harry understood. The watch was far too much for a boy, but it was actually quite fitting for a high ranking member of the gamot. He hugged his friend and was happy to see that Ron accepted the gesture without flinching. How they had grown up. Then, he ripped the paper from the other present and found a photo album.

"It's possible to do photography in a pensive. So we all thought..."

"It's brilliant, Ron! Absolutely great!" Harry looked through Ron's and Hermione's memories of their years together.

"You can look at it later, husband!" teased Gabrielle. Harry obeyed and opened her presents, a book of French poetry and a small pendant with a lock of her hair in it. It was in the form of a heart and Harry guessed correctly that she had magically forged it herself.

Hermione had, a little sheepishly asked him what to give to the richest man in the world. Of course, she had contributed to the photo album, but she also gave him a small book 'exclusive weekend retreats for lovers'. "You have to choose one." she winked.

Neville and Ginny gave Harry three tickets for an opera premiere in Milan, and Luna gave him three books on magical history and etiquette. Harry had expected something far more outrageous and raised his eyebrow. "Wait till you read them, oh great Lord."

Comito-Merlin gave Harry two beautiful crafted sets of jewellery. "A goblin bridegroom gives his mother in law a present. It is a nice tradition and we thought you might want to comply with it." Harry nodded and thanked him effusively. He could see how well these would fit his mothers in law.

They had breakfast together, then all except Hermione and comito-Merlin had a short game of quiddich, with Harry, Neville and Ginny loosing closely against Ron, Luna and Gabrielle. When Ron hugged his champion chaser, she declared that they would meet again on the pitch - with Gabrielle as a chaser for Slytherin. Harry was happy to see his friend and his wife trade barbs on the impossible feats they would do against each other on the pitch.

After a quick lunch, Gabrielle declared it was time to leave for Monbijoux. Kenial obediently popped all of them over to meet Christine, Armand, Fleur, Bill and most of the DA as well as Victor Krum with a dark-haired beauty holding his hand. Harry greeted his in-laws and was directly assaulted by Victor, who introduced his girlfriend as Svetlana Tiova, grandniece of the Bulgarian minister of magic. "Thank you for the invitation, Harry. It's nice to see that you finally found the time to answer my last letters."

Harry saved this for further scrutiny and nodded. "And how have you done?"

"As well as expected. I'm now playing for Spartakus St. Petersburg, and I hope we will be going for European Federation bowl this year. After that, maybe five more years of professional playing, and then..." He shrugged. "If we can get to the World Cup finals again next year, maybe diplomatic service. Or possibly law. I'm not sure yet." He leaned forward. "I'm one of the staff of the European Youth Quiddich Camp next month in Bratislava. We have one more place, and Lord Tisul, our main sponsor, would love to have you there."

"I'm sorry. I have never heard about that."

"No big wonder. We have not had a British wizard at the camp for twenty years. The sponsors only invite people who are considered very moral. We look for people with global leadership quality, tolerance and dedication. We know that you are friends with a werewolf, a house-elf and I have heard something about you and a certain beautiful part-Veela..."

Harry grinned. "We will marry next week. You are invited, I guess. But to answer your invitation - I would love to. I don't speak anything except French and English, however - well, maybe a bit of gobbledonk."

"You will get by pretty well. At the camp itself, we use translation spells for the instructors, and most of the participants will have some English or French. Of course, if you brush up your gobbledonk, it might help. It's still Europe's lingua franca."

Harry nodded and enjoyed his first real birthday party. Cake and coffee gave way to a cook-out on the terrace as it became evening. Harry had just said goodbye to the first people leaving when he suddenly felt a twitch in his scar. Carefully, he lowered his occlumency shields and pushed into the mind of his nemesis. Voldemort was in something that looked like a muggle living room. He looked down on a family. Harry concentrated and closed his shields. "Ron! Neville! Hermione! Ginny! Comito-merlin!" The others flocked to him, and the Lords Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw appeared. "Voldemort is having a small birthday party for me. They are torturing a family. Nine Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. We need to do something."

"Where's the house?"

Harry concentrated. "Avenfort, High Street 15."

Kenial appeared and Comito-merlin barked some short orders in gobbledonk. 30 of the bodyguards stepped forward, holding - of all things - semiautomatic guns in their clawlike hands.

"They are in the living room. Two adults are petrified, maybe dead at the inner wall. Two children on chairs. All hostages are nude." Harry drew a quick sketch into the sand of a flowerbed. "We need to take them out. No more fancy stunners. We do reductos and cutters. Try not to hit the victims, but take them out.

The head of Harry's bodyguard knelt down next to the sketch. "We will take them from here. You wizards shoot from the smaller window. How likely is a trap?"

"Unlikely, but we cannot rule it out."

"First squad, you go with the wizards to protect them. All of us, shooting starts on a count of five after we arrived. No need for a warning. Everyone ready?"

All nodded. "We leave on a count of three. One. Two. Three."

Harry saw the goblins flimmer out of reality and was plopped away the same instance. In front of him appeared the wall of a freestanding house. Through the window, he could see several black-robed figures with white masks. He could hear someone grasp, either Luna or Hermione. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Fire." Harry's first blasting hex shattered the window and shot shards at the Deatheaters. The same instance, the goblins started shooting.

The whole battle had lasted at most ten seconds. It was pure carnage. Only one of the black-clad figures had anything like shields, and even he was quickly wounded. However, he managed to flee, maybe with a portkey. All other deatheaters were dead, as Harry could easily see when he entered the room. The whole torso of one of them was destroyed when Neville's first and Harry's second reducto had met. The two adult muggles were dead. Voldemort had impaled them and let them bleed to death while watching the torture of their daughters. The older girl was dead, too. When the attack had started, one of the deatheaters had had used his last second to sink the knife he was using on her into her heart. The younger girl was still alive, if only barely. Thankfully, she was unconscious. She was at most eleven years old. Her body was covered in blood. Someone had carved the words "Happy Birthday, Harry Potter!" into her flesh, and only spells stopped her from bleeding dry.

Luna and Ginny took one look at her and turned to a corner to vomit. Harry forced himself to look at her.

"Kenial! Can you heal her at home?"

The elf stepped to the front and nodded. "Your household will not embarrass you, my Lord."

"Then take her away!" The elf disappeared with the girl, leaving only the shackles and the stench of death.

Neville had started to unmask the dead enemies. Harry recognized the face of McNair and was stunned to see that the deatheater he and Neville had killed was no other than Bellatrix Black. Neville's voice was hard. "She went too fast. But at least we can share the satisfaction that both of us stopped her."

Harry nodded. "I'm pretty sure it was Voldemort who got away. And there is a ritual I have been looking forward to do."

His Slytherin persona stepped to the front, brandishing his basilisk's tooth wand. Slowly, he covered it in the blood of the dead teen, then began to form runes on the floor with it. A deep throaty song in an ancient language began and quietly Harry translated. "I am the Merlin. I defend my land. There has been wanton murder on my land, violating my desme. Voldemort has murdered sleep. He has murdered innocence. Voldemort shall sleep no more. No British water shall quench his thirst, no British food shall sate him. British earth shall give him no rest. He is outcast, outcast, outcast."

The bloody runes glowed, then the whole room. A second later, the light and runes disappeared. Slytherin pocketed his wand. "Of course, it was more effective in earlier ages. If Voldemort drinks Evian or Volvic, his thirst shall be quenched as that is French water. Still, ..." A grim chuckle answered him.

Harry heard a sound and looked up, astonished. Into the carnage of the room with the twelve corpses flew six owls, delivering a faithful warning concerning underage magic to the six young wizards. It seemed so absurd that he started to laugh.

"Dear Mr. Potter.

Again, I must warn you against using magic on your holidays. However, seeing the number of dangerous situations you have been in, I have dispatched three aurors as backup. They will arrive momentarily.

I hope you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk."

"There will be three aurors here in a moment. Comito-Merlin, I guess it would be better that no one sees your involvement."

The three Lords disappeared. It was not quite time yet to let them be seen.

The goblin barked a short command, and most goblins disappeared. The rest hid in the shrubs around the house. Only a moment later, three cracks heralded three aurors. "Mr. Potter? Are you there?"

"I am. The situation is under control. Who's there?"

"Aurors Dawlish, Misham and Tonks. There seems to be a situation there."

"Tonks? Would you please show the face Ginny likes best?"

A moment later, a swine snout looked into the room. When the young auror saw the carnage, her face fell. "Harry!"

"It's all right, Tonks. We aren't hurt." Harry shrugged. "But we were too late to save everyone."

Aurors Dawlish and Misham, whom Harry had not seen before, entered. Misham took one look around and was violently sick. In Dawlish's face, Harry could see emotions fighting. "Very well, Mr. Potter."

Neville stepped in. "Auror Dawlish, I am Master Longbottom. There is no Mr. Potter. You are addressing Master Potter-Black, who all by himself is no insignificant minority of the Wizengamot."

The auror glared at the young man in front of him, but straightened up. "So what happened? Hell, gentlemen, fighting Death Eaters is supposed to be our job!"

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Ron, this leads nowhere. Well, Auror Dawlish, I will tell you what happened." Harry's report which carefully did not mention any goblins, was interrupted by several apparations in the yard. Only someone muggle raised recognized the sounds of several submachine guns being brought into position. All teens and the three aurors had their wands drawn. Then a man with a lemon bowler walked in, took one look at the carnage and the persons still standing. "Potter!"

"Minister." Harry smiled. "As my friend Master Longbottom just pointed out, I am Master Potter-Black and wish to be addressed as such."

"Did you kill all those people?"

"All those in Death-Eater garbs, yes."

"Aurors, arrest him and break his wand. He is a killer."

"I'm sorry, Minister. Do you really want to arrest a sitting member of the gamot? You know that is illegal, don't you?"

Harry heard Dawlish mutter. "I don't think we are enough to do that, anyway."

"Master Potter-Black will make himself available for a scrutiny by the whole gamot in three week's time. Until then, Minister." Neville nodded and the teens left the building. From inside, they could hear Dawlish beginning to issue commands.

Harry nodded into the direction of a nearby woodlet. "There is someone waiting." He slowly went to the trees and spoke loudly. "I won't hurt you, Marcus. Neither will my friends."

A moment later, a young man in a dark robe came out of the shadows. All recognized the former Slytherin captain Marcus Flint. In his arms, he held a baby. "How did you know, Potter?"

"I have this connection with Voldemort. When he is really pissed off, I can sometimes read his thoughts."

"What's going on?" Hermione asked and took the baby into her arms.

"Marcus here was to be initiated tonight. But when Voldy ordered him to rape the little girl we just sent home, he balked, took the baby and ran for it." Harry nodded slowly. "It takes balls to do that."

"Nothing to do with balls, Potter. They wanted me to rape and slowly kill her. She looked so much like my little sister... I just couldn't." The young man broke down in tears.

"Luna, Mione, why don't you take the baby? He is magic, by the way." Harry turned to the sobbing man. "Your family will need protection, Marcus. He will try to take it out on them."

"Can you protect my little sister? Connie will start Hogwarts this fall. Don't care much about Dad. He did what they wanted me to do. He has the mark. Mum, I will try to send to my brother over in Australia. She should have a chance there."

"I can arrange that. You want me to take her away now?"

"Before he has the chance... Yes, please."

Harry called for Dobby. "He will take her to my house. It is better protected than anyplace in England. Good luck and godspeed, Marcus."

"Thank you, Potter. I hope we will meet again after all is over."

"I am sure. Dobby, bring her to the hall, please. I'll meet you in an hour. Tell her to bring everything she treasures."

Harry watched Flint disappear and turned to the others. "I am proud of him. Not many would have had it in them to publicly defy Voldemort and save a life in the bargain."

"He was to become a Death-Eater, Harry."

"Yes. Like his father, Mione. Like he was educated to be. Still, he did what was right. So, I need to be in the hall in an hour. Let's go back to France."

He turned to the bushes. "One more thing. Comito-Merlin?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"Thank you for your support. As expected, your troops performed valiantly and efficient. Even if I would prefer to live in peace, I feel much better with them on my side."

"It was our pleasure, Merlin. And I agree with you assessment of the battle. Our cooperation worked well. But you have other things to do. Let us debrief tomorrow around nine, if it is convenient for you." The goblin nodded and the members of the teens' bodyguard stepped forward. "Whenever you are ready, Merlin."

Harry watched the goblin leader disappear, then two guards stepped between the teens. "Leaving now." A eye beat later, Harry stood back on the terrace of the French manor. The guests who hadn't left before were anxiously starting towards them. Harry gave a carefully edited report and told them he would approach them over the next days. Then he looked at Hermione who still held the little boy in her arms. "You can't really keep him, love."

"I know." the young woman whispered. But I know two very good people who could. Mum and Dad have already raised one magical child. They can do another."

"Will you take care of that?"

"Yes, if you would lend me someone to pop us over. We will see us later at your hall."

Harry nodded, and a moment later his wives and the baby were popped away. A silent pop, and comito-merlin appeared next to him. "Well?"

"How many wizards can conjure a shield to hold against a bullet?"

"Against medieval guns? Almost anyone. A simple shield is sufficient. Against modern automatics? Maybe Voldemort, Dumbledore and you in Britain if you are prepared. Against several? I don't think so. The usual shields basically diminish velocity by about 400 miles an hour. Enough for most spells, arrows and old guns. A automatic has a muzzle velocity many times this. And a good sniper gun is much better."

"Can you teach us to use these?"

A moment of silence answered. "Yes. I trust you."

"Would your kind start to fight us if you could?"

"Most likely? Yes. I think we would. There is so much hatred from the millennia."

"So you need to stay in bonds or you would wreak a worse holocaust than Voldemort ever thought about?"

"You are not defenceless."

"Against a host of well-armed killers who can appear out of the thin air? We are. Completely."

Both young males stood silent. Harry had spent a lot of time thinking about all this, although he had not talked about it with his friends. This night had shown him that there was no other way. "We have fought together. Will you swear telmasca with me?"

"I don't think there has been a telmasca between a goblin and a wizard since Kevin the Bard, thirty-fourth Merlin of Britain in the seventh century."

"I didn't ask for a history lesson." Harry said softly, letting a smile take the force out of his words.

"You will alienate a lot of people."

"More fools they are. I will not do any gesture just to annoy people. I've learned enough for that. But if I consider it necessary, I will annoy the people. And I need you goblins in my camp."

"We are. We are oath bound to support the Merlin."

"And there is no real reciprocity. If we swear, I would be your oath brother, and thus..." Harry shrugged. "It may only be a symbol, but a strong one." Hopefully, the goblin was not shrewd enough to see Harry's real aim, the real aim why he needed an oath bound goblin.

"This is nothing I can decide on my own. I would have to take this to my elders. However," he smiled a toothless smile "if it is up to me, I will certainly swear."

"Thank you, my friend." Harry nodded and let the returned Cherie pop him to Avalon Hall.

"You is musting stay back, Harry Potter." the elf declared when they reappeared in the Hall.

Harry startled when he saw what was there. The child lay on a low table, and Kenial stood next to a silver-white horselike animal. "A unicorn." he gasped. "He is using unicorn blood." The horror of his first year made him shudder.

"Of course he using unicorn blood. We is not having a phoenix and she is needing help." Dobby scolded.

"But... Dumbledore said..."

"Mr. Dumbleydore great wizard. Not knowing everything, Harry Potter." Dobby stood more relaxed than Harry had ever seen him. "She is giving blood for child. Strong white magic."

Harry's occlumency kicked in, helping him think. If he could use his and Hermione's blood, or even that of the murdered girl for good purposes, why shouldn't a unicorn be able to do the same?

He went to the doorway of his study and waited till his marechall finished the operation. After some minutes, the unicorn softly held her horn against the girl's temple and then left. "Merlin can approach now."

"Will she survive?"

"Yes. There will be some faint scars left, but that's about all. She will not remember this night, not even in her dreams."

"Better that way." Having the pictures of the room in front of his inner eye, Harry again fought the urge to vomit. "Wish I could do the same."

"You are no longer a virgin, Merlin."

"No. I am a killer myself. In defence of the realm, but a killer still. When will she wake up?"

"Not tonight, my Lord. I would guess some time tomorrow."

"You is not needing to be afraid, Miss. Harry Potter himself is waiting for you." Dobby led a young girl into the hall.

Harry turned and walked towards her. "You are Connie Flint, right? Welcome to Avalon Hall."

The girl was obviously out of her depth and held herself together only by obeying the social rituals she had learned. She curtsied before him. "Master Potter-Black."

"Dobby, would you please ask Gabrielle to come here?" He had never been very good with girls, and this one didn't need the Boy-who-lived to awe her even more. "My friend Gabrielle will arrive here soon and will help you find a room for the night. Are you ok?"

The girl shook her head. "Marcus said the You-know-who will try to hurt Mummy and me."

"He might want to, yes. But I won't let him." Maybe the Boy-who-lived could help some. "I have won against him at least four times." He would need some time soon to count... "I won't let him. You are safe in my house."

"But Daddy said that he wouldn't hurt us. That he would be on our side."

"He" Harry didn't think that using Tom's name here would help any "is mad. And your brother Marcus saw that tonight. He was incredibly brave and fought against him. So we need to protect you."

He was delighted to hear a pop and the voice of both his wives. "Harry? How is the little girl? Is she ok? And who is that?"

"Kenial says she will be. And this is Connie. Gabrielle, would you mind taking her to one of the guestrooms?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

"Sure, love."

Hermione send both a short look. "I'll take the guest-room then. Mum and Dad will take the little boy in either until we find their relatives or if there are none, for as long as necessary. What about the girl? Will she need a place, too?"

"She will start Hogwarts with Connie there. But if there are no relatives who can give her a better home than Vernon and Petunia,..."

"Mum and Dad will." Hermione smiled while tears formed in her eyes. "I have always dreamed about younger siblings. But..."

"Not this way. Still, at least our children will have an uncle who is not much older than they are."

This earned an only half playful slap. "He will be at least ten years older, Harry Potter! I will finish university first and I plan to live some before I have children."

"So do I. I only hope that the pill will be stronger than the magic that will try to force us to conceive a heir."

"Fuck."

"Language, Hermione. But now that you mention it, yes, that's what it's about." Both smiled briefly.

"When?"

"I am not sure. But it seems that there are very few married wizards and witches without children born within ten months of marriage. Maybe you should do some research."

"Tell me, lover-boy, are all your birthdays as fucked up?"

Harry shot one glance at his new watch. "It's not my birthday any more. But in general, yes."

"You would have my pity if you wanted it."

"Won't help, will it?"

"So what do we do now?"

"We hurt Tom tonight. We hurt him bad. He will either try to lick his wounds or start something big. Something too big for him to manage. Our weddings will be safe with all of our bodyguard. And they are the most obvious targets. My guess is that he will lick his wounds. He can't have much more than 50 followers, and this battle killed some of his cadre."

"So he will need to re-establish control and do something big."

"Maybe. But he knows that I can read his thoughts. And my ritual tonight will weaken him quite a bit until he understands how to circumvent it."

"That was nothing short of amazing, my Lord Merlin." Hermione was changing into her study mode, but Harry held up his hand. "Love, I have just killed several people, done some very difficult magic and saved too few lives. I am completely knackered and will go to bed as soon as Gabrielle returns. I will give you all documentation when we are up." Harry smiled. "And don't you dare knock before 10!"

"Prat!"

"Try it with: I hear and obey, my Lord husband."

"Not quite yet. You ok?"

"No. Not really." Tears started to form in his eyes as the memories of the night slowly seeped through his occlumency. "There was nothing that could be done better. And I know it's not my fault. And most of the bad guys are dead and we found a good man in Marcus and we saved the little girl and the baby and none of us was hurt..." He let his voice titter out and felt the arms of his fiancé holding him. Hermione was crying, too. "This is not how it is supposed to be. The adults are supposed to keep us safe!" Their eyes locked.

"We will make sure that our children will grow up in a world very different from ours. A Merlin will be able to keep a new dark lord from forming, and our actions will make it possible for our kids to have their goblin friends over for tea."

"You think so?"

"Most European states didn't have a dark lord for something like a millennium. Even Grindelwald, who was German born, was a British phenomenon. Ravenclaw, class of 1861."

"And there you go, ridiculing me for reading Hogwarts, A History."

"Don't blame me. Something of me was there."

They kissed until they heard footsteps. When they broke contact, Gabrielle looked at them wistfully. "I am really looking forward to do that. But I hope I won't have to see what you have seen. Connie is in bed, and Dobby asked me to tell you that the fashokai have killed six deatheaters who tried to torch Flint House. Flint senior among them." With the elation only someone who hasn't seen death, she added: "Six more gone, some forty to go."

"Let's go to bed. Good night, Hermione."

"Night, Harry, night Gabrielle."

Harry and his young wife went to their suite and to bed. "I had Kenial put a teddy on Hermione's bed. You both need someone to hug tonight." She pulled Harry in a tight embrace, and moments later, the labours of the day overwhelmed him.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is a short chapter, but next chapter will be Harry's first wedding.

Chapter 6:

It was almost noon when Harry and Gabrielle entered the hall. Hermione was eating breakfast with her parents, Connie, the little girl, Kenial and comito-Merlin. On a maxi-cosy, enormously out of place in an early medieval hall among magical species, a baby looked around. Miranda Granger had an arm around the little girl.

When she saw them, Hermione rose and hugged them. "Harry, our guests are Mary Sue and Gary Smith. Mary is, of course, still quite shocked. She has no kin who could take her in. Her grandmothers both live in assisted living homes, and she doesn't know about any siblings of her parents. If possible, Mum and Dad will take them in."

Harry nodded. "It is the will of the Merlin that his dependents, Mary Sue and Gary Smith will be fostered to Miranda and John Granger. The estate of the Merlin will pay for their upkeep. Kenial, please prepare the appropriate papers."

"Yes, my Lord."

"You can do this that easy, Harry?" John Granger looked at his future son in law in wonder.

"I can. Don't forget that as Merlin, I am not only second to the high king of Britain, but also the legal overlord of all magical beings in this nation. And we never had a Magna Charta. Didn't need one, as the Merlinship was vacant."

"Pretty cool, eh?"

"Having the responsibility for about 25.000 people and around three times the number of elves, goblins, merpeople, centaurs, ghosts and whatever? Sure, it's a blast."

John Granger chuckled. "many boys your age would dream what they would do with this kind of power."

"So do I, John. And bear in mind that most boys my age aren't called to the office of Merlin."

"You think that it takes a special mindset to become Merlin? Or is it that the office forces the Merlin to become good?"

"You are your daughter's father and no denying." Harry chuckled. "Fact is, so far only one of the Merlins started to become bad. Merlin Taliesin, the one even you muggles know about. King Arthur's Merlin. And at that time, he was close to 200 and quite demented. That's why Nimue, his heir, and Morgana, another daughter of his, had to take him into custody. Nimue then became the next Merlin. So, to answer as best as I can: I suppose that only people with an adequate mindset can become Merlin, and the office itself forces them to stay mostly good. But remember, John: there's good and good. Almost every Merlin killed. Most of them routinely. My predecessors were sworn to fight for the good of Britain. They did. But many people died for that."

"That's quite profound, Harry."

Connie stared at Harry. "You are Merlin?"

He nodded.

The girl knelt down. "Excuse me, my Lord."

"There is nothing to excuse, Cornelia. We didn't tell you. Please bear in mind that no one except for this coven knows about it. In public, I will look very different. So be calm. And again, welcome to our hall."

"But my Lord, how can you be?"

"Very difficult. I will tell you another time."

"Yes my Lord."

Harry sat down and watched Miranda hug the sobbing little Mary. He didn't know if she was better or worse off than he himself and little Gary. She had known her parents. She would miss them horribly. But she would remember them. And of course, the Grangers would do everything to give her a good childhood.

"So, what's for today?"

"Nothing much, my Lord. The big day will be your wedding tomorrow and the other one next week. And there are some preparations to be done for the gamot session. You will need to decide who should be your proxy for your families." Kenial grinned. "Nothing much, Sir. You may be able to get to bed around ten if you hurry."

Gabrielle kissed his cheek. "I will leave for Monbijoux this afternoon, love. Have you decided who will be your best man?"

"Neville. Ron will be mine when Hermione and I marry."

"Good. I will contact him."

"My Lord, you will now have to formally accept Gabrielle as your heir."

"Sure." Harry rose. "Gabrielle, my heart, kneel, please." The younger girl knelt before him, and Harry put his hands on her head. "Gabrielle, will you swear to uphold the order of the British nation?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Will you stand for what is right?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Do you swear to fight for those who have been wronged?"

"I swear."

"I, by the grace of the land Lord Merlin of Britain claim Gabrielle Delacourt, my future wife, as my heiress. Should I die or be incapacitated before a new heir of my blood has been named, she will be the Lady Merlin of Britain."

"I thank you, my Lord."

Harry kissed her on the forehead, and a silver gleam engulfed them.

"I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Gabrielle. And I really hope that one day we will be able to accept our child as the new heir."

The light slowly vanished, but when the girl stepped back, the afterglow shone from her eyes. "We will see us at our wedding, love. Be punctual."

"I won't miss it for the world, Gabrielle."

Cherie appeared and Harry watched his fiancé vanish into thin air.

"Now that the first wedding has been taken care of, we have to talk about the second. So, how do we do that?" John Granger wasn't aggressive, but Harry was sure there would be no nonsense.

Kenial bowed. "Mister Granger, the court of Lord Gryffindor has organized most of it. His Highness, the archbishop of Canterbury, will perform the wedding in the hose chapel of Gryffindor Hall. The invitations to the magical guests have already been issued, and we have as many invitations for you and your family as you need."

"From our side of the family there will be only us and Hermione's surviving grandmother."

"What about Julie?"

"You want to tell your godmother that you are a witch and will marry before you finish school?"

"Yes. I want her there."

"Ok. You tell her."

Harry sat down at his desk, sighing. What would he do without Kenial? The elves had the whole wedding down pat. He only had to write his speeches for both weddings. And of course, he had to learn what was expected from him at Ron's wedding as his best man. And, he had to fill the positions for the wizengamot. Kenial would bring many of the DA crowd to him today for an interview.

"Master Potter-Black. Miss Cho Chang is here." The elf bowed to him and led the Chinese-born witch into the study.

"Hallo Harry."

Harry went around his desk and hugged her. "Cho. Thank you for coming. Please take a seat." They both sat down in comfortable lounge chairs, and Harry poured them a cup of tea. "I believe you have already heard that I have been accepted as Master Potter-Black and as such have several seats in the gamot. I can't really sit in all and I will not vote them all alone. I need proxies to cast my votes. Would you be willing to hold my seat for the Savils House?"

The young woman stared at him. "You want me to vote as your proxy? I am Chinese-born, and my Mum is muggle-born. And I was under the impression that we didn't break up on the best of terms."

"It's still a secret, but three of the Lords of Magic have returned. I am allied to them, and we need to fill literally dozens of Seats. I don't think that we will ever have a relationship. I know you are invited to my wedding to Gabrielle Delacour, heiress of Slytherin. My Mum was muggleborn, too, and I don't care where you were born. I trust you, Cho. And thus, I have asked you to hold this seat for my children."

"I would love to."

"Good. Will you swear telmasca to me or would you prefer the proxy oath?"

"If you allow me, I would love to swear telmasca with you."

"Good." Harry brandished his wand. "I, Harry James Potter -Black, Master Savils, swear that Cho Chang is a member of my war-band. I trust her and we shall fight side by side against her and my enemies."

"In, Cho Chang, swear that I am a member of Harry James Potter-Black's war band, that we shall fight side by side against his and my enemies. I shall keep his secrets. As long as I serve him as a holder of Savils, I will advise him in good faith and will cast my votes after his wishes and advice. If I have not heard his wishes, I will cast my votes in good faith." A warm glow engulfed them, and they embraced quickly.

"Great. Your first session will be in three weeks." He smiled. "We will all meet at seven a.m. in the private parlour of the Leaky Cauldron." Again, a smile. "I would really love to talk longer, but I will have to do this several times today."

They rose, and the young woman left, still trying to understand what just happened. Harry shrugged. With Cho, and all others who would come here today, he would only do this telmasca oath. The blood-bind that bound his immediate friends to him was too sacred for a large group. In fact, it made them all family. The standard telmasca oath would be plenty for the others, except for one of them.

Harry repeated this discussion several times for his own seats. All his friends swore telmasca without hesitation. It was lunchtime when he had finished, and groaning, he went into the hall. To his delight, Comito-Merlin was already there. It was strange to eat dinner with a goblin, as their diet didn't include cooked meats. Goblins generally ate freshly killed meat as well as larvae, insects and other critters. It was better to concentrate on one's own dish.

"So tell me, Merlin, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to know more about the telmasca oath. How binding is that for a goblin?"

"It is a holy oath. We cannot break it."

"And if it was in conflict with your family oath?"

"The telmasca is the primary family of the goblin, Merlin. If you decided to attack the goblins, your guards would be oathbound to fight with you against their own brothers."

"So if I swore telmasca with a high-ranking goblin, I would be oath-bound to defend him."

"If you found one, yes."

"I have asked you yesterday."

"And what makes you think that I am high-ranking?"

"Easy. You wear the hingdos-lital." It had taken a lot of headache, but Harry had learned much about goblin culture. They were very fascinating, a culture much, much older than even the Romans, complex, warlike and proud. And the Merlins had always had quite good contacts with the royal clan Ragnokal.

"So?"

"In the olden times, this dagger was the insignia of the royal heir of the goblin nation."

"It still is, Merlin."

"So, Ragnoki, what is the Royal Council's verdict?"

"You are too smart for your own good, Merlin. And they have allowed me to use my own discretion." Slowly, he nodded. "I think that we should exchange true names, my friend."

"Good. If you are finished, let us go to my study."

The young man and the goblin entered the study and stood in front of the window for some time, looking out on the grounds of the royal hall. "You are an interesting human being, Merlin."

"It is high time that you call me Harry in private, my friend."

"It is, Harry. And in private, or among your telmasca, I ask you to call me Tr'lik." They didn't look at each other. For the first time in more than a thousand years, a goblin had offered his name to a human.

"With pleasure, Tr'lik." Harry had some problems to twist his tongue around the strange sound, but he managed.

He went to his desk and placed a small cauldron on the windowsill. The goblin unsheathed his dagger and slashed his wrist, letting some blood flow into the cauldron. Then, he gave the weapon to Harry. Knowing the honour of touching the royal weapon, he followed, let the blood flow into the cauldron, seeing it mixing up with the very dark, almost black blood of his new friend. "I, Harry, swear telmasca to you, Tr'lik."

"And I, Tr'lik, swear telmasca to you, Harry."

They stood in silence as the blood began to smoke and boil. When the smoke disappeared, a small red jewel rested in the cauldron. Harry took it. He knew what to do. "For thirteen centuries, the crown of the noble nation has been incomplete. Let it be known that the next High King of the goblin nation will be telmasca-Merlin again, that the oldest bond has been renewed and that our people will stand united against all foes." He passed the still warm stone to the young goblin prince.

"Let us hope that it will not need an eternity again for a Merlin to say this to my heirs."

"Not if we two have anything to say about that. And now, I can't give your nation the power you are entitled to, but you will take the Seat of Valois in the gamot."

"Gladly. I hope that you will remember that every few weeks, your presence in the royal chambers will be required?"

"I will remember and will be there to advise the High King."

Again, comfortable silence fell for a moment, then the door opened and Kenial entered. "My Lords, may I offer congratulations?"

"Thank you, Kenial." Harry smiled at the elf and took one of the drinking horns filled with met. He raised it to Tr'lik who followed his motions. "To the future."

"To the future."

They drank deeply. Harry supposed that it was an acquired taste, and he wasn't sure if he should bother to acquire it. The goblin grinned. "Wait for the beverages in our halls."

Both laughed. "You know that Ron and Neville will come over in a few hours and that we will go carousing, celebrating your last night as a bachelor?"

Harry shook his head.

"Believe me, we will."

In later times, Harry was never sure how he had come back home, but he was pretty sure that the elves had something to do with it. They had forced Kenial and Dobby to come with them, and when they started their tour, Hagrid and Remus had somehow appeared. It could have been worse, but they had hit a lot of pubs and drunk more than ever before in his life. It was even more fun to see Hagrid and Tr'lik get into a drinking contest. Goblins weren't really affected by alcohol, and Hagrid's ancestry made it possible for him to drink heavily. For Harry, everything after his third Guinness, which they had taken somewhere in Dublin, after a draft in London and a Weizen in Munich was a bit hazy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

In the morning of his first wedding day, Harry was shaken awake by Kenial. "Lord Merlin must rise now or face Miss Gabrielle's wrath, Sir."

Harry looked at his elf. Was that only Kenial? And why was he yelling so loud? "Help me, please!" He begged, his voice raspy. He slowly looked to the window and saw the sun quite a bit up. "She'll kill me."

The elf grinned. "Lord Merlin's breakfast is already prepared, and he just might find a hangover potion there."

"I'll give you a seat in the gamot for that, Kenial."

"Thank you, Sir. But I am completely content to be your marechal. Now eat and clean up."

Harry obeyed. An hour later, he was in his hall, driving his friends mad. "Neville, do you have the rings?"

"Yes, Harry, I have the rings. You made me check a minute ago, and I showed them."

"Make sure again. I want the wedding to be perfect."

"It will be. Christine and Fleur organized it. And you just don't say no to them." Ron grinned ruefully. "Will I be that bad next week?"

"You will. And please don't forget. I only have their ideas to fear. You, on the other hand, have your fiancé. And although I really like Luna, she's not what I would call conventional. I'm really looking forward to see what she will make of it."

Ron swallowed.

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better, Harry."

"Thanks, Neville. Do you have the rings?"

At exactly two o'clock, the three young wizards were popped to the French capital. Harry vowed again to spend some hours to find out how apparating worked. They arrived in a large room with several huge paintings on the walls. The former French royal palace smelled like a museum, but it was relatively quiet. Only through one door noise fell into the room, and the boys followed the voices into another room where dozens of persons sat and stood. Christine saw them, came over and kissed Harry's cheeks. "How are you?"

"Fine, Maman. Excited." He admitted.

"Gabrielle is, too. She looks beautiful."

"Gabrielle looks beautiful wherever she is."

"I know. But today, she looks even better. Now, let me introduce you to some guests." She led Harry to a small cluster of people, among them he himself in his persona as Lord Slytherin. Harry opened his mind to find out who he was talking to and for the first time for this day, his thoughts left his wife for a moment. He approached the woman, the man and the old goblin and bowed. "Your majesties, Msr. President. Thank you for being here."

Queen Elisabeth, President Chirac and High King Ragnokal turned to the first wizard in the realm. "Lord Merlin. It is pleasure to be here. Thank you again for the invitation," his sovereign answered. "However, when you are married, we would like you to visit us so that we could go over the necessary formalities."

"With pleasure."

"And of course, you will bring your wife."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Merlin." The High King's voice was as emotionless as any goblin's voice, but his ears showed some warmth.

"Ragnokal. We finally meet."

"I wanted to see the wonder boy with my own eyes. My son is impressed by you."

"And I am impressed by him."

"You two have started something that might change the nation, hopefully for the better. Bare is the back that has no brother to guard it."

"Luckily, I have at least three brothers who will stand telmasca with me. Our backs will never be bare."

"Let us hope so."

"Msr. Potter." The French president's English was good, with only a trace of accent.

"Msr. President. Thank you again for performing the ceremony."

"A pleasure. But we should start soon, n'es-que ce pas?"

"Oui." Harry nodded to the Queen and the High King and followed the president through the rows of chairs. Neville stood with him, and Remus, Hagrid and Ron sat in the first row. It took several more minutes, but at half past three all visitors had found their places. Even though Harry knew almost everyone here, he ignored them all and stared only at the door where she should soon appear. Silence fell and the door opened. Armand entered with his younger daughter at his arm. All eyes fell on her. A long white dress flowed down her petit stature, her long silver-blond hair was done up and her silver-blue eyes caught Harry's. Even though she was still almost fifty meters from him, their eyes didn't unlock for a single heartbeat until she stood directly in front of him. Vaguely, Harry felt Armand putting her hand into his and sitting down with his wife.

He led her to the two chairs reserved for them. It were the thrones from Avalon Hall, but he saw that only later. Dimly, he heard the President speak in French, something about love, international and interracial cooperation, peace, prosperity and responsibility. The rings of meteor iron, older than history, part of the insignia of the British Merlins since before Rome was even founded, were exchanged under the oaths with some discreet help from Neville and Fleur, and then it was time to kiss the bride. Of course, they had kissed before, even on the mouth, and he had kissed intimately with Hermione. Still, this kiss was different from everything before, and when they broke, the ban that had enraptured Harry fell a little, too, at least enough to make some polite conversation and accept the well-wishers.

"Harry, it's only me." Gabrielle smiled at him.

"You. Not only you." He smiled back. "It's magic, isn't it?"

"Feels like the real thing." She threw her arms around him and held him close. "I love you, you know that, don't you Harry?"

"And I love you, my Gabrielle."

When Harry later looked through the pictures of his wedding, he always remembered that of course they had cut the cake, that they had had a wonderful seated supper with his in-laws, the Royals and Msr. and Mdm. Chirac at their table, that he and his wife had opened the dance and that he was forced to dance with almost all female guests, while Gabrielle danced with the men. Of course he remembered. He was an occlumens, after all, with near perfect recall. Still, the wedding day and evening lasted for about five minutes or five hundred years. All memory was a bit hazy, except for one girl – his wife who seemed to glow from within and whom he couldn't take his eyes off.

At midnight, Christine Delacour saved Harry from another dance, and Gabrielle threw her bouquet. Nobody was too amazed that Luna secured it with a ferocious jump. While the guests continued, Harry and Gabrielle discreetly left and were escorted home by Cherie. The beautiful girl he was now married to jawed. Then she threw herself in his arms again. Looking up, she whispered: "Thank you for the most beautiful night in my life."

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes. "I think I will have to thank you for it, love."

"Help me undress! I really need to snuggle with you, Harry." And so did he.

They slept in late into the next morning. When they woke up, there was no real need to rise quickly, so they held each other closely until Cherie delivered their breakfast, which they ate in bed. "Aren't you going to save the world today, husband?"

Harry shook his head, mock-earnest. "No, not today. It's our honeymoon, so Ron's decided to take over for today. All dark lords will be sent to his address."

Gabrielle blew him a raspberry, then kissed his cheek. "You will defeat this Voldy-guy, won't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I will defeat him and his cronies. I will exterminate these vermin. They aren't dangerous anymore."

"But..."

"No, Gabrielle. Voldemort is – right now – much too weak to do anything. He will not even give out orders to his supporters. And if he tries something, I will know and be there to thwart his plans."

"He is supposed to be very strong, Harry."

"He is, for a normal wizard. And he has a lot of experience in the dark arts. But remember that I was able to fight him to a standstill a year ago. With my power as Merlin, I am so much stronger than he is, he doesn't even count. Power-wise, nobody does in Britain. And remember that I know everything he knows. And lots and lots more."

"Promise me, Harry."

"I promise that I will exterminate him and his ilk and that I will return to you with scratches at most."

The girl nodded contently. "In that case, pass the strawberry marmalade!"

"Jam."

"Whatever."

It was almost lunchtime when the two appeared downstairs. Christine, Fleur and Armand expected them, and with them, there were the presents and the international papers. While Le Figaro speculated why part of the Louvre had been closed to the public and what the President had done there, Le Charmé and the Daily Prophet knew. "Delacour marries Potter" screamed from the front page.

"In a stunning change of fortune, Britain's most eligible bachelor is no longer. Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived to our neighbours north of the Channel, youngest Triwizard Champion in history, icon of change and honesty in British politics and richest man in Britain, broke the hearts of many British girls yesterday when he married his long-time friend Gabrielle Delacour. The bride is a part-Veela from one of our most powerful families, great-great-granddaughter of Antonine Delacour, minister d'affairs magique from 1900 till 1930. While groom and bride were not available for comment, the bride-father declared: I believe that the two are a match made in heaven. Not only is this marriage a clear sign for international magical co-operation, they are deeply in love and I am sure that my daughter will be very happy at Harry's side.

The ceremony in the Louvre was conducted by Le President, Msr. Chirac. Among the visitors were Queen Elisabeth II, British goblin High King Ragnokal and his heir, fuelling rumours that Master Potter is in some way closely connected to the Royal Clan of the goblins. Even in our great nation where co-operation between the species has not broken down as in Britain, the Royal Clan usually does not visit wizard weddings.

The paper held four pages of pictures, the speech of the President and assorted titbits.

The Daily Prophet was a bit longer in the article, stressing Harry's successes and asking critical questions why Harry had decided to marry a foreigner, and a half-Veela to boot. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't buy this rag and fire those bastards."

"Waste of money." Fleur grinned. "Make your own paper. Use Luna's Dad, fund him and let some muggle-borns assist him. Anyone who grew up with the Sun and the Daily Mirror should out-bluff those idiots without even thinking. Or talk to Murdoch. He's a squib, so he knows. And I think he would be tickled pink if you asked him for help. And start another one that has some quality."

Armand nodded. "He who controls the press controls the land. And if you burn a few million, it's still worth it. If someone can afford it, it's you."

"Love?"

The younger girl smiled. "It sounds like a funny prank. Let's go for it."

"Ok. It's your project."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm only 13, you know?"

"I'm aware of that. And I want to go to the beach with you. So..." Harry let his eyes wander. "Fleur, my dear sister! I'll double whatever Gringott pays you."

"Papa, would you say Press Secretary of the Merlin would look good on my resume?"

Armand smiled. "I'm not sure, Milifleur. I mean, yes, he is powerful and rich and all that, but then again, Britain is only such a small unimportant country. And you know, if you were employed by him, you might have to take your sister's orders. And also, would Gringotts let you go quickly? I mean, he's only telmasca to their High Prince. So... I'm not sure. Ask him for some time to think about it. Maybe ask your brother in law what he thinks. He's British, after all."

All laughed, and Fleur accepted, pending a short talk with her employer. Harry and Gabrielle went down to the beach again.

For four days, Harry did his best to be a newly married teen. They toured the Louvre again, this time as tourists, went to the top of the Eifel Tower and Gabrielle did her best to teach him how to windsurf. His seeker reflexes helped some, but it took Armand and some friendly words to his daughter that maybe a 95-liter waveboard was not perfect for learning how to surf. With a larger board it became much easier, but it was obvious that it would take a lot more time until he would be able to rip through the water like his wife did.

On the evening of the Thursday, when they returned to the beach, Hermione sat there. She hugged them both. "I didn't know that you surf, grisa. Hi Harry."

"You surf, too, grial?"

"A bit. But not as good as you."

"Take a board and let's go and rip!" Harry hadn't felt humiliated at all when he found that Gabrielle surfed worlds better than he did. She was sportive, after all. And she he spent most of her life close to the sea. He had never felt humiliated either when Hermione was better in school. She was more intelligent and more studious, after all. But he did bite his lips when he saw that his second-oldest friend handled a small board with much more control than he ever hoped to achieve. When the two girls returned in the last light, he was not the only one to applaud. It took the three some time to shake of two very friendly teens who were very interested in meeting the sea-goddesses privately. Hermione shot him a wide grin when he carried the two sails to the sailing centre.

"I thought you were afraid of flying."

"With a broom? Sure. But with a board, it's perfectly safe, Harry. And it's more fun. And before you ask, it never came up. I'm quite a good skier, too."

They spent the evening in a very nice brasserie in St. Tropez, gorging themselves on seafood – Harry had even learned to like bouillabaisse – and divided a bottle of light white wine among them. The girls ignored him and debated surfing heroes and moves. Harry wasn't jealous, at least not much. Most of all, he was content to see how well they managed to get along with each other. If he knew Hermione, he was sure that she really wanted to rip out the heart of any girl who went to bed with him. And Gabrielle wasn't any less competitive. Of course, he would never mention something like that. He was a boy, but not totally clueless any more. Well, he had the experience from every male (and for that matter, female) who ever walked in Britain. And he would try his best to learn from that.

"What do we give to Ron and Luna? For a wedding present, I mean?"

"What do you give a wizard who has everything?"

"Easy." Hermione grinned. "We give them muggle things. I think Ron would be totally happy to see some war-games. Everything would be better than spending another year losing at chess against him. Let's buy him Risk, Go, this new German game, how's it called, Settlers, and maybe Axis and Allies."

"And Luna?"

"She gets tickets for Hair live in Central Park." Gabrielle smiled. "I think it fits her."

"Can you imagine Ron when he sees the nude scenes?"

"I have no idea what you girls are talking about, but don't forget that he saw Shakespeare -life. Everything else should be a bit of a letdown after that."

"Maybe. I'm sure they will like New York, though."

"I have another important thing to discuss, Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Shoot!"

"Your further marriages."

He shook his head. "You two are more than enough for me."

"And your marriage contracts?"

"Hermione, I have liked you for ages, and with Gabrielle, it's different – she would have died if I hadn't agreed to marry her." He quickly turned to the younger girl. "A move I have not rued so far." His smile vanished again. "But with another woman, one I don't know? I really don't want to."

"Why not? I thought it would be every boy's dream."

"Sure. Having hot and cold running girls. But it doesn't work that way. I really believe that every boy dreams of orgies in his own harem. But..." He searched for the right words, "but I don't think that it would be a good idea in reality. Do you know how damn difficult it is for me to see Gabrielle go to her own room when we go to bed? Or you? Hell, I feel guilty of cheating with two wives." He blushed when the girls' faces showed that he had said something right.

"I wouldn't know any of the other girls, you wouldn't know them, and there would be all kinds of fights among you. Also, have you thought about what it would mean to our kids? I want my children to have a father they can relate to, I want to see every aspect of them growing up. And how would I do that with a dozen kids from six wives?"

"You have given this a lot of thought, have you?"

"Yes. Ever since I had to talk with your parents. I will not accept any marriage contracts in the future, and I will do my best to dissolve those which exist. If there are some remaining, we might have to see in a few years time, or I will have to defer them to our children. I have some right to be selfish once or twice, don't I?"

"You do. Maybe we could introduce a law banning marriage contracts? Or voiding them?"

"Not really, grisa. But we should talk to some solicitors about that."

Ron and Luna's wedding was a very small affair. From her side, only her father was there; and except for the Weasley family (minus Percy), it was only the gang and the Gryffindor quidditch team. To everyone's surprise, Luna had not gone overboard with her preparations, and the whole ceremony was over after only an hour. Molly was still angry that her youngest son was the first to marry, and even the fact that Luna was introduced as Princess Ravenclaw somehow didn't help much to mollify her. If the Lord Ravenclaw had not given strict orders that the teens had to go to his castle for their wedding night, Ron and Luna would have had to spend the night in different beds.

Another two days later, Harry left for Bratislava. He still had not found the time to learn how to apparate, and so let Dobby pop him there. Several huts were arranged around three small quiddich pitches, and Victor's friend, Harry had to search for her name for a few seconds, Svetlana, waited for him at the gates. She spoke perfect gobbledonk, and Harry was happy that he had taken the time to learn the language. He didn't speak it well, but that would get better over time. At least, he could communicate.

"I didn't know you would be here, too."

The young woman smiled at him. "It's always good for a girl from a politician's family to be where the action is. And Lord Tisul's camp is very much where it is." She checked a list. "You are in one hut with Thore Svenson from Sweden, Pjtor Vislok from Poland and Dimitry Wlaskowich from Bulgaria. Four seekers in one hut. Take some time to find a bunk, and come out around four. You will have a small flying session with Vicki."

Harry smiled when he heard her use the endearment. Had Ron really been that jealous after the Jule ball?

Flying with four seekers and having Victor Krum, the best seeker in the world, as their teacher, was very different. While at Hogwarts, Harry had never encountered any real competition from the other team's seekers. But while 14-year old Dimitry was only a little better than Cho and Cedrik, Thore was at least at Harry's level, Pjotr quite a bit better and Victor, well, Victor was Victor. There was a reason why he was deemed the best seeker in the world, and he showed it as he put the younger wizards through their motions. They spent their afternoon catching golf balls that Victor threw from his brand-new Firebolt plus. When he touched down, Harry was bathed in sweat, but he smiled and grinned at the other boys. "I swear we will try to kill him before the week is over."

"Sure." Thore answered with a thick Scandinavian accent. "If he doesn't kill us first." He shuddered. "Imagine going through that drill with bludgers shooting around. And he will do that tomorrow. You fly well. How come I have never seen you on the circuit?"

"What circuit?"

"National youth teams. Every larger school has one, and we play from October to May."

"I'm from England. I don't think we have one."

Pjotr nodded. "England has been banned for some twenty years. I believe they had some terrorist attack in the late seventies, and some kids were killed. Since then, they aren't allowed. Are you really all that backwards?" He asked with a very Ron-like lack of tact.

Harry shrugged. "I haven't been abroad much. But from what I've seen in my wife's family – she's French – there might be something to that, yes."

"You're married?"

"Yepp. More than a week, now." He opened his wallet and showed the others a picture of Gabrielle.

"Lucky dog! Aren't you a bit young, though?"

"Life-debt. And she's part Veela."

"Oh, understood. So, was she angry to see you leave?"

"It's only for a week. And she's on the beach with friends and her sister." Dimitry looked at him again. "You're that Harry Potter, aren't you? The Triwizard Champion?"

That was something different. "Er, yes."

"Cool. You were all over the newspapers. 'English boy wins TW'. How did you beat Victor?"

Harry shook his head. "Some terrorist put him under the Imperious during the last task. Had no other chance but to stun him. There was quite a lot of cheating, also."

"That's harpy's shit and you know it, Harry." Their coach set down next to them. "Yes. I was put under the Imperious. Shows what kind of idiot I was. And cheating is very much part of the game. Heard that you can overthrow any Imperious."

Harry shrugged and nodded. "I had to fight against Voldemort a little, but yes."

"You can throw off the imp?" A slender blond witch sat down next to them. "Freya Svensdottir, from Iceland. Nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter, Britain."

"That British society wizard who married a French girl last week?"

"Yepp." Harry paused for a second. "I'm not so sure about the society thing, though."

"Why did you marry so young?"

"Life debt and all that stuff. Also, I really love my girl."

It was quite obvious that he wouldn't get away with that. More and more teens sat down around them while he and Victor talked about his marriage to his wonderful wife. Svetlana found her way to them and added some input on the dresses and the decorations. "You know that Vicki and I will shamelessly steal from your arrangement, don't you, Harry?"

"You named a date?"

Svetlana grinned smugly. "Fleur and I convinced some grumpy seeker that if you can go and marry your girl, so can he." She held up her hand and let a ring with a small diamond sparkle in the evening sun. "Next summer when I finished school."

Harry clasped his hand to Victor's shoulder. "Good for you! Congratulations, you two."

Even though most of the sixty young people in the camp were completely exhausted from their training, the betrothal of their well-liked coach was a good reason for a party. They were sportsmen and -women, so they didn't drink all that much, but it was a rambunctious crowd that was sent to bed a long time after midnight.

The next days were filled with all kinds of quidditch drills. Harry had been right in his first evaluation. There was much to learn for him, and Victor was a great coach, whose love for the game, dedication and obvious talent made everyone give their best – and more. In the evenings, they played in international teams. The others knew each other quite well, having played against each other in international competitions or in the last years' camps. Harry was amazed how divers the magical life was in the nations of Europe. While his new western and northern European friends were very much at home in both the muggle and the magical world, the Eastern Europeans had faced some separation from the muggles. Still, they had kept the contact to their magical brethren in the West and South. Except for the single girl from Romania and the two boys from Albania, where magic had been actively and ruthlessly fought by the nations' dictators, everyone had treated Harry with a bit of caution at first. The stories that circulated about Britain in the rest of Europe were harsh, portraying the British as primitive and backwards. It was harsher for Harry to admit that the reality was – if anything – even worse.

On the evening of the third day when the sun had disappeared beneath the horizon, Harry was writing a letter to his wife and his betrothed. The door opened, and someone entered the cabin.

"Good evening, Lord Merlin."

Harry shot around and looked into the eyes of a man of indeterminable age. He was elegantly dressed, and it took Harry some seconds to understand why he was so white and why his eyes were a bit read. He rose and slowly approached his host.

"Good evening, Lord Tisul. Thank you again for giving me the chance to participate in this camp."

"So what do you think about the others?"

"I have not talked to everyone of them. But the ones I did talk to were amazing."

"Will you walk with me for a few hours?"

"Gladly." He followed the vampire out of the hut and along the footpaths of the camp. He returned to the question. "They are dedicated to their sport. They go to their schools, they live with their families and friends, they are well educated. They don't feel anything strange that yesterday, a team with a Greek keeper, chasers from Italy, Finland and Georgia, beaters from France and Usbekistan and a British seeker very narrowly beat another team as diverse as theirs. They will fight for their national team on the circuit, but I have not seen an unfair foul in the last three days." He nodded into the direction of another hut. "Pjoter is in there. He's the scion of some twenty generations of magical nobility. I guess he's snogging with Magarita, a first generation witch from Portugal." He turned to the dark creature next to him. "Do you know how that feels to me? I can't begin to try to express my feelings about the fact that my nation is out of this loop."

"Not everything is perfect on the continent, Lord Merlin. We have our share of bigots, of nationalists. What you see here is the elite of the continent."

"I see that, Lord Tisul. But the fact that they are the elite, that their nations see them as their future elite, that in seventy years at least half of those here will be leading their countries, shows me how far we have to come in my nation. The so-called elite in my nation wears face-masks and tortures muggles for a sport."

"You are one of the new elite."

"Yes." Harry nodded. "And it's a wonderful feeling. What you do for the young quiddich players of Europe is happening in many places. Young potioneers, charms camps, an international league of gobstones, hell, even surf camps. The next generations in magical Europe are so interconnected that cooperation will not be a matter of choice. It will be the default setting."

"That is what we hope, yes."

"And Britain has no part in all of this." Harry turned to the vampire. "I feel like some third-world-boy suddenly in the middle of the riches of Europe."

"It's not all that bad, my Lord. The simple fact that Britain has a Merlin will help some. The land needs a magical ruler or it will wither. With you there, it will be much easier for everyone to do what's right. And you have started to bring your nation back into the world. By your marriage to your beautiful French princess, by being here, by consorting with creatures like your werewolf, the goblin nation..."

"You know that this is only a first very small step, Lord Tisul."

"Not a first step. A whole collection of first steps." The vampire waved his hand dismissively. "It will need more than one lifetime to bring your nation back into the modern world. But tell me – can there be a higher calling?"

Harry shook his head. "It may sound perverted, but sometimes I feel myself longing for the simple times when I was just the boy who lived and my only obligation in life was to bring down Voldemort."

Lord Tisul chuckled. "I can imagine. Can you believe that I've lead Hungary for two hundred and ten years now? And sometimes I still feel the same way you feel now. Believe me. The other nations will help you as much as we can. If you need input, advice or just an open ear, call on us. You will like some better than others. You may become friends with some of us leaders. I don't think you will make enemies. We all cannot afford to become enemies, and every one of us knows that."

He continued to tell Harry about his life as magical head of state for the ancient nation of Hungary and the crisises and catastrophes that had occurred. He told about the Austro-Hungarian Empire, the first and second world war, about Hitler's attempts to find support among his magical population, about co-existing with the socialist government and the European Union, which was even more advanced among the magical than the muggle world. He talked about the rights for goblins, werewolves, vampires and all the other intelligent species.

When Harry returned to his cabin late after midnight, his head swam. He knew he was only beginning to see the enormous task before him, the task that would be his life. He knew that if anyone would be able to do it, it would be he and his friends. But the opposition against him would be strong and numerous.

The last three days of the camp included more flying, a karaoke night during which Harry found out that he couldn't hold a key to save his life and several invitations from his new friends to their homes and schools. But the best for him was a discussion with members of the European Youth League. After several hours of negotiating, a Hogwarts All Star Team was admitted to the next year's circuit. The Hogwarts pitch would need to be refurbished to conform to the international rules, but fourteen Hogwarts students would play the twenty-one other national teams. He was delighted to give them the chance to meet the others and determined to make the team. It wasn't a problem that he would be a teacher at Hogwarts, too, as only age and nationality were important for admittance to the teams. After he had seen the quality of Victor and the other instructors, he was reasonably certain that he didn't fly good enough to play professionally after school, even if he had the time. So the EYL would be his only chance to compete internationally.

The matches of the last day saw Harry's team loose in the semi-finals when Thore caught the snitch a second before Harry would have been there. Harry didn't begrudge him much and cheered for his friend when he flew against Freya in the finals.

When he hugged Victor and Svetlana before leaving, he had to admit that he had never felt so much like a teenager before in his life. They were invited to Hermione's wedding, too, and were looking forward to seeing the others again.

Back at Monbijoux, Harry was accosted by two beautiful young women. They hugged him closely and forced him to tell about his experiences. It was late in the night when they finally retired for the night. Hermione had won a coin-toss and went to bed with him. Gabrielle wasn't exactly happy, but after some lewd comments, left for her own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

obviously, I don't own Harry Potter

Harry's and Hermione's wedding party had been the cause of many discussions. While Gabrielle and Harry had only felt it fair that she should have a marriage of comparable size to Gabrielle's, Hermione had wanted something smaller, more personal. In the end her argument that they didn't want to spoil the surprise in the upcoming wizengamot session had carried the day. The marriage of Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor, and Hermione Jane Granger took place in Gryffindor Castle. Her majesty, the Queen, had demanded and received an invitation, and the small party wasn't all that small. While Hermione's parents, her completely confused godmother and Hermione's sole surviving grandmother were the only family from her side, the Delacour and Weasley families, Neville, Luna, Victor and Tr'lik were there. The DA, Remus Lupin and Professor McGonogall would arrive later to the reception. Thus, Harry was able to lead his bride through the aisle of the House Chapel to the Archbishop of Canterbury in his true persona.

In the morning Harry had found out that the experience of one marriage ceremony and even the fact that he had been intimate with this bride before did nothing to ease the nervousness. He again had driven Neville and Ron bonkers and was happy when Hermione entered the hall leading to the Chapel in her white dress. She had demanded a more simple ceremony, and even if her father had been a little sad not to lead his little girl through the aisle, he had relented. So Hermione could whisper soothingly to Harry while they slowly walked to the sound of several goblins playing string instruments. The old organ had been found beyond repair.

The exchange of oaths had been as magical for Harry as the first time with Gabrielle, but he was able to focus a little more on the words of the ceremony and the celebrations afterwards. First there was a dinner for those present in the hall of the castle where Kenial, Dobby and several others had done – well – magic to make the hall presentable again. Seeing that Harry had no parents, the Queen had been seated in loco parentis. She cheerfully informed him that he had been elevated to official advisor to the Queen. Again, she extended her invitation for him, Gabrielle and Hermione to Windsor before school would start.

Later that evening, Victor had caught Harry and led him to the terrace. Lord Tisul had advised Harry to inform the Bulgarian seeker about his roles. "Harry, you know very well that Hermione does not have a big brother, right?"

Harry smiled. "So you took the job?"

The Bulgarian nodded slowly. "I know that you love her. Hell, I knew that during the tournament. Do you know that she was the first girl I really dated?"

Harry stared at the older seeker. "You mean...?"

"No, I mean, the first girl I did anything else with than use for some nice sex. I was quite shocked when she didn't agree to getting intimate. But she was the first girl I dated for anything else but her assets. It's pretty easy to get girls in your bed if you are the best flyer in the world." He smiled ruefully. "If I hadn't run into Hermione, I wouldn't be together with Svetlana now, I believe. Or at least her dad would never have agreed to a marriage. Would have been right, too." They both grinned and Harry nodded to his friend's girlfriend.

"She's good for you, as far as I can see."

"As your girls are for you. You three will be at our wedding, won't you?"

"Yes."

ooo

It was the day of the first session of the wizengamot after the summer. It was also the day the wizengamot was to decide on the murder of several upstanding citizens by Harry Potter and several associates. All sitting members of the wizengamot were already assembled in the central chamber, the first time for many years. But the House Longbottom had motioned to assemble here. The galleries were packed with the press and visitors. However, no friends of Harry seemed present. Then, the great doors opened and a goblin in splendid armor and the colors of the gamot entered. He banged his staff on the floor. His voice filled the chamber: "Behold! For the House of Savils, Ms. Cho Chang as warden by appointment of Harry Potter, holder of Savils."

Cho entered the chamber in a splendid oriental silk robe, bowed to the empty throne behind Dumbledore and spoke: "For as long as the holder allows me to, I swear to represent the interests of the holder in this chamber."

The goblin banged his staff again and again, and one after another, young people entered the hall and declared their allegiance to the holders.

Silence fell when the goblin announced: "Behold! Hermione Gryffindor, Lady Gryffindor as holder of House Suffolk."

A loud humming filled the hall and became a storm of protest when the goblin announced: "Dobby Malfoy, by appointment of Lord Syltherin the New Holder of House Gaunt. Let it be known that Dobby Malfoy and his offspring will hold this seat in their own name and for all future. All other members of his family are now under Master Malfoy's authority." Dobby entered the hall in gaudy clothes and bowed to the throne. "Dobby will hold his title in good faith."

"What farce is that!"

"Silence!"

"Behold! His royal highness prince Ragnoki, holder of House Valois, by appointment of Lord Slytherin. Let it be known that the royal house of Ragnokal will hold this title for all future, to distribute the title as the goblin nation sees fit."

Tr'lik entered the hall and the uproar became pandemonium. Even Dumbledore thunderclaps couldn't bring the gamot to order. It took several minutes, then the herald added. "Behold, Master Harry Potter, holder of the Houses Potter and Black." Harry entered, shook Tr'lik's hand and sat down. Now, it would become really interesting.

"Behold! Lord Ravenclaw." Ron in his persona as Lord entered, ignored the ruckus around him, opened the stall for the first tier and sat down in his thronelike chair.

"Behold! Lord Gryffindor!" Harry sat down next to Ron.

Her royal highness, Princess Gabrielle Slytherin-Pottera, heiress of Slytherin as representative of his Lordship." Gabrielle wore a beautiful green robe with silver embroidery. The young girl stared down several of the old members and sat down in her place.

"Behold! The Merlin of Britain, Lord Slytherin, overlord of all wizardkind in Britain." Harry wore his robes of state, two goblins with longswords (and hidden MPs) followed him. When he entered, the herald announced: "Stand for your overlord!" His followers and most older members rose.

With measured steps, he went to his throne, knelt down and brandished his wand: "I swear on my magic that I will serve Britain and wizard kind. I will punish the evil and nurture the good. I will shelter the helpless and work tirelessly for the good of the realm. So mote it be." A whirl of magic surrounded him. Then he rose and sat down.

Gabrielle rose. "I swear fealty to the rightful Lord of Britain. I swear to obey and fight on his orders against enemies of the realm."

Harry rose as Lord Gryffindor and repeated the oath. Ron, Lord Ravenclaw followed, then Tr'lik, then Neville. Madam Marchbanks, first among the Ravenclaw families, hesitated for a second, then repeated the oath. The resident magic let the air in the chamber sizzle. Others followed until it was Cornelius Fudge's turn. The wizard felt all eyes in the chamber on him, but he didn't stand. After a few minutes of complete silence, Ginny Weasley, sitting next to him, rose for the oath.

All in all, only four of the members of the wizengamot didn't swear the oath. The Merlin rose again.

"Thank you. All those who feel they can't fight for the realm will please find a new representative for their House." The eight fell to the ground as their seats disappeared suddenly. "Mister Fudge, you have lost Our confidence. You are dismissed as minister. Master Potter?"

"Yes, my Lord Merlin?"

"We dub thee fashokai-Merlin, warlord of Britain and ask thee to put down the uprising of the wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort."

"Thank you, my Lord Merlin. You will not be disappointed."

"Mr. Dumbledore, as We will lead the gamot, We will not need your services as Supreme Mugwup any longer. For your services for the realm, We thank thee."

Dumbledore, who had hesitated for some time to take his oath, bowed his head. "As you wish, my Lord Merlin."

Hermione rose and was recognized: "The House of Suffolk recommends Madam Bones as the new Minister."

"The House of Potter seconds this motion."

"The House of Malfoy seconds this motion."

"The goblin nation seconds this motion."

"There is a motion on the floor. Is there any debate?"

There was none, and some minutes later, Madam Bones was elected Minister.

The Merlin nodded. "Now, we have the case against fashokai-Merlin Harry James Potter, Master Neville Longbottom, Master Ronald Bilius Weasley, Lady Gryffindor and Luna Weasley, Princess Ravenclaw. They have been accused to have killed several persons. Will someone from the ministry please read the writ?"

It took some time until Percy Weasley, the only Weasley without representation in the gamot, proved that even if he was a git, he still was a Gryffindor and read the writ. According to the orders he had received from his superior, he then urged the Gamot to sentence the murderers to several years in Askaban. Even he had to admit that some questions remained why so many upstanding citizens were assembled in a muggle home with so many murdered muggles.

"Warlord, would you please explain?"

"Thank you, Sir." Harry rose and explained the events of the night. Then, the others gave evidence.

"Slytherin, your decision?"

"Not guilty."

"Ravenclaw?"

"Not guilty."

"Gryffindor?"

"Not guilty."

"With the unanimous decision of the first tier, the accused have been acquitted."

There were several more motions before the wizengamot, one of them a law that made accepting the dark mark a crime. Harry had wanted to make having the mark a crime, but Hermione had pointed out some rules about the European Convention on Human Rights that made such a law illegal. The Merlin's faction would be bound by human rights and law.

But more important for Harry personally was a law that was to change the scope of marriage contracts. Harry and Hermione had been all for outlawing marriage contracts, but Neville and Ron, and – to their surprise – even Ginny and Gabrielle had been against that.

"You don't really understand the value of betrothal contracts in our society." Neville had said. "We don't really form a civil society. We are not the millions of muggles who are connected by something as abstract as a nation. Yes, we will have you as an rally point, but basically, we live by personal connections, by friendships and by the way of extended family clans. For most of us, a marriage between two scions of the respective families is the best way to show everyone that these families will really stand together. And even the declaration of intent shown by a betrothal contract sends a strong signal to the families and all who know them. They say: We will stand together."

Hermione shook her head. "But you told me that a marriage cannot be dissolved. Imagine you would have to marry Pansy Parkinson."

Neville shrugged. "If this were a way to bring Slytherin and Gryffindor closer together and to make sure that the Parkinsons were unable to attack any family allied with mine, it might not be a bad trade-off. Hermione, we do not think as much about the individual as you muggle-born do. Pansy, Luna, Milicent, I, most of us purebloods have been raised in the secure knowledge that we are part of our family clan and that the continuation of the family clan is more important than the individual. Would I like being with Pansy? No. Would I actively seek a contract with her? No. But if there was an old contract that both families chose to uphold, would I consent? Of course."

Luna stared at Hermione. "I still can't completely understand your thing with the rights of the individual. You can't really be an individual, you are always interconnected with others. To put the rights of the single person above everything else, you would have to be willing to forsake the others. To me, this individual first thing might actually lead directly to Voldemort. He puts one individual above everything else – himself. Couldn't you say that he just pursues his right for personal happiness?" She held up her hand. "I know that you don't mean it that way, and I really like that categorical imperative you mentioned last week. However, why shouldn't arranged marriages be the maxim of general law? They have worked for centuries."

Ron butted in. "You are both wrong and both right. Arranged marriages hold our society together. To forbid them – even if you could arrange a suitable majority in the wizengamot – would weaken our society. But I agree with Hermione. There is no sense in upholding all old contracts. Some of the ones Harry has are more than a thousand years old, and they do not serve as a connection between the families any longer."

"And if you look at Harry and me, you see that magic herself arranges marriages. Why should human law forbid what magic herself orders?"

Harry nodded slowly. He understood Hermione very well. They had had the idea when they had discussed his marriage contracts. It was tempting to solve this problem by just erasing all of them. And his muggle-raised mind shuddered at the thought of marrying someone he might never have seen. But when he had looked in his memories, he had seen that the arguments his friends had raised were not invalid at all, either.

"So we propose to put all betrothal contracts which have lain longer than twenty years under review of both families. They will have to decide if they want to continue the connection, change it or break it. All older than 200 years are completely dissolved. And the people who are betrothed get the chance to opt out of the contract, but only if they accept losing their family position."

"And there will be no contracts with an age difference of more than 15 years. Also, if possible, the young people in question should be involved in the decision."

There had been heated discussions among the Merlin's faction about this new law, but in the end and after a lot of fine-tuning, everyone had agreed.

It was a testament to the shock the Merlin's appearance had given the older members that the law had less debate in the gamot than among Harry's friends. However, there was some opposition to it, and the wizengamot decided to postpone the second and final reading of the law to the next meeting.

All other motions were passed or denied without much debate with the Merlin's party's majority and a surprising number of other wizengamot members concurring. It was obvious that everyone wanted to leave, to discuss the events. So Harry was able to meet with his inner circle for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was beside himself that so many wizengamot elders graced his pub for lunch and ushered them to a back room for more privacy.

Ron grinned. "I'd love to listen to some of the conversations going on right now."

Harry shook his head. "Get some extendable ears from your brothers, then. I won't listen to them. I know I wouldn't want anyone to listen in on me. And I won't do it to someone else if there is no obvious necessity for it. Besides" he smiled, "it gives me a tremendous headache."

Everyone laughed.

"I wouldn't be too surprised if the majority was very happy to have us. It's been Britain's bane that there was no strong rallying point in the government for more than a century." Neville said. "Wizards want stability, even if the price they pay is a dictatorship. Now, we have a leader who is stability in person - you muggle raised and even you, Ron, have no idea what connotations we wizengamot families have with a Merlin. You are more or less a semi-god, you can claim divine ancestry and are supposed to be able to be so much stronger than any other wizard that we don't even count. As long as you seem to have a firm control on affairs, you will have their support."

He shook his head. "You have to remember that almost half of the old wizengamot families, mine included, still worship in the old way, and that means that you, Harry, are not only our political, but also our religious leader. Yes, in the thousand years since the death of the last Merlin, our rituals may have become botched, but they will expect you to lead them. And do not forget! We are not a democracy. Never were, never tried to!" He laughed. "Most of us wouldn't even be able to explain what a democracy is about. And of those, few would consider this a good form of government. We are damn conservative, and our world has always been led by one or very few people, first the Merlins, then the wizards council, then the leaders of the wizengamot or strong ministers." Harry watched his friend starting to pace in front of them. "Yes, sure, we have factions, and a successful leader has to have as many of us behind him as possible, but that only means that he won't have to fight everyone else or at least win handily."

Harry stared at him.

"Why do you think that we had almost only unanimous votes on our new laws? A huge majority ven on that with the arranged marriages, even though it will throw our world in disarray?"

He stared at his friends, and Harry answered slowly. "Because they did not want to be the one to say no to the new strongest man in Britain. Because they wanted to show that they will support the strongest and that I will not have to fight them. They will obey the strongest, whatever they may really think. Obstruction, yes, and they will try to influence me, most likely through my heiress and her husband."

"Anyone who is the strongest?" Hermione looked around.

Neville answered "Yes. Even if it is Voldemort or some old man they have never seen before, but who has declared himself Merlin. Hell, we staged a bloodless coup, and they will stay calm as long as we are strong. Outwardly at least."

"So as long as Voldemort is gone, we are well?"

"Yes. If we can keep him small, the others will be willing to follow. Harry?"

"He has no more than a dozen followers active right now. He can't do much and he knows it. You wouldn't know about poison-filled MP-bullets by the way, comito-Merlin?"

"I?" The goblin was a picture of innocence. "Not at all, my Lord. Why?"

"Just idle curiosity. It seems our enemy has been hurt very much and still can't move his leg, even after ingesting two bezoars."

"Oh dear." The goblin placed his ears directly on his skull. "I really hope that the bullets were not the ones with plutonium coating..."

Hermione laughed out loud. "You didn't..."

"It's not as if any wizard would recognize radiation poisoning, ne pas? And before you ask, we collected all bullets back. Wouldn't want any innocents to be hurt."

"And magical means won't help against that."

"There has been no research on this, Lady Gryffindor, but I would imagine you are right."

"So Voldemort will slowly break down via radiation poisoning?"

"Most likely, he won't really die of it. But then, maybe he will." The goblin grinned feral, showing his sharp teeth. Harry had to remind himself again that goblins were a different species and had very different values.

"So what do we do now?"

"Nothing really for now. Voldi hasn't anything planned for the next weeks. He physically can't. So Gabrielle, Hermione and I will leave for France tonight. Honeymoon, you know? And after that, we go back to school. I'm really looking forward for that."

"No objections from me, there. So Luna and I can go, too?" Ron smiled. "Love, where do you want to go?"

The late August was sunny and warm in Southern France. Gabrielle and Hermione had quickly united with Christine Delacour and tried their best to mould their man from the inexperienced boy who had not been out of Surrey much to a leader of a nation. For this, they spent every morning in some other place of Europe. Harry visited the Sistine Chapel (closed one morning for routine maintenance), the Prado (where he fell in love with Velasquez), the Berlin Wall and the Reichstag, the Akropolis, the Hagia Sophia and Carcassonne.

After their cultural events, they had lunch with the Overlords. El Defensor, the Overlord of Spain, was a haughty old wizard whom the teens could not really relate to. Agamemnon Schliemann, the Greek Overlord, was only 35 years old. Harry had met his daughter, Helena, a beater, at Lord Tisul's quidditch camp. They had a very nice lunch, and Harry was sure that he had found an open ear for any problem he might have.

Dr. Wasenburg stemmed from Hamburg and had been born before the Germanies had united. Like England, the Germanies had never had an Overlord in historic times. There had been, of course, the imperial wizard, advisor to the Holy Roman Emperor, but Graf von Hain, appointed in 1798, had died in 1848. After that, the huge territory of the Holy Roman Empire (including Austria, The Netherlands, Luxemburg, parts of Poland and Italy) had not had a legitimate leader. And when the united Germany had imploded in two world wars, the wizards and witches of the remains of Germany had done something unprecedented in 1947. They had all met on the magical Brocken Mountain and elected an Overlord to lead them for 10 years. And they had carried on. Dr. Wasenburg was to step down in two years to make room for a new Federal Wizard. There wasn't much democracy in Germany, either, as the federal magical council was only there to advise their leader, who was alone responsible to make the necessary decisions. But he was the only Overlord who had been awarded his office not by any magical means, but by a vote of the people. His reports about how the wizards had helped reunification were interesting, but the teens could not really see how the German model could work for Britain.

The afternoons were spent on the beach or the quidditch pitch. Even Hermione did not have the heart to force them to their homework. Harry would never have to revise in his life, and the brown-haired British teen had finally found that there could be something different than academic success.

It was the third evening in their honeymoon, and the three teens were sitting on the terrace of the castle when the leader of Harry's bodyguard suddenly saluted. "Lord Merlin, Ragnokal expects you in his council hall at nine."

Harry nodded and looked at his watch. It was seven. Knowing what refreshments would be served, he ordered a quick supper and dressed in his robes of state. Then, he held out his hand to the goblin officer and found himself in a wide corridor. Seven goblins with machine guns stepped out of the dark, followed by one armed with only a sword. "Lord Merlin."

"Ragnoki." Harry drew his sword and slashed into the direction of his friend, stopping the weapon a few inches from him. Then, he froze as the prince drew his weapon, slashed at him and stopped only half an inch from his face.

Harry didn't blink. The goblins around them chuckled with appreciation. "You dish out like a baby, but you take it like a fashok, my friend."

"I would rather flinch than hurt you, Ragnoki." Harry was on goblin land, and he would follow their rituals, as the prince did when he was among humans. He had soon learned that goblin culture was macho.

The few clan-mothers of the goblins were never shown to outsiders. Even Harry, telmasca to their prince, would most likely never see the distorted, huge mass of a goblin female, bearing children only to the clan-master. The goblin race was slowly dying out. In another thousand years, goblins would only be the subject of legends. There had been millions of them in the ice ages, but the disease they called the Curse had killed so many in the fifth century. And now, almost no new goblin females had been born for several hundred years. While formerly, there had been almost parity between the sexes, only a few females in all of Britain had survived, and only about one in a thousand goblin births was a girl. So the goblins had done what had to be done and used their magic to change their females so that they could give birth to hundreds. A clan had one clan-mother who gave birth to all clan-members.

A goblin greeting was a test in dexterity, in trust and in character strength. One goblin would slash his sword as close to the other as he dared. The other would calmly wait for the first to stop in time. It was a serious loss of status to hurt someone or stop too early, and an even worse one to flinch. Harry, as a non-goblin was given some slack for his swordplay – at least for now.

Harry sheathed his sword and followed his friend through the tunnels. Their escorts followed them, equally silent. Small talk was not acceptable among the goblins, and so Harry had the chance to scrutinise the masonry. The tunnel was carved into the bedrock without decorations. Walls, ceiling and floor were polished and the few, beautiful cast chandeliers that lit up the passage let strange reflection ghost over the rock.

Two heavy doors of bronze were opened by some guards, and Harry saw the council chamber of the bus rishuk. The hall was huge, but only roughly hewn out of the grown bedrock. The floor was tilted, and the walls were painted with wood scenes, using the unevenness of the rock to give the painting an eerie depth. Goblins had lived in what would later become Britain since before the end of the last ice ages had made the sea levels rise and cut off the island from the rest of Europe. Only in the last 2000 years, the goblins had started to live more and more under the surface, after the humans had become too many. Around a large table, 21 goblins sat. Most of them were old, but there were three younger ones. Harry recognized Ragnokal and Gringott, and when he understood, he grasped. "There are only 21 left?"

"Good evening, Lord Merlin." Ragnokal rose from his chair. Harry stood straight. In council, all clan elders were equal, and Harry was the elder of the humans. "Yes, of the thousand clans, only 21 remain. Take your seat in council, my ally."

Harry stepped up and sat down next to the High King. A wonderful goblet was filled with red wine, and Harry followed the bus rishuk in drinking a deep draw.

"Lord Merlin, do me a favour and recall for us the events of the first spring council in the 49th year of Ragnokal Mior the Cursed."

Harry concentrated and recalled what had happened that night in the spring of 1004. Salazar Slytherin had met the bus rishuk in council. They had talked about the growing number of muggles and – even more frightening – the growing number of Christians on the island. And as in every council during the life of Merlin Salazar, they had not come to an conclusion. After midnight, the 900 clan elders had slowly left, and only Ragnokal and Merlin had stayed. Salazar Slytherin's mother had been the product of a goblin and a human girl, and thus, he stood in council with his grandfather.

"We are losing ground against the new religion. They can draw on the strength of the ruins of Rome. And they can promise something to the simple muggles. We can't in good faith."

"You have to fight them. The time for words is past. You need to throw the Christians out of the islands." The Ragnokal was old, but in his youth he had been a feared fighter.

"I don't have enough fighters. We even loose more and more of our young ones. Only a few still want to learn the old magic and pay the price for it. Godrik's faction in Hogwarts is getting stronger and stronger. He's a friend, of course, but I shudder when I think of what will come after him. People who believe that our arts are either presents of the devil or of their god."

They walked out of the hall, and to the personal quarters of the goblin king. In a golden crib there lay a baby goblin. "And we are weak, too. We have not enough warriors, ever since the Curse." He threw a disgusted glance at the crib. "Another useless girl. If we would have more men, we could aid you."

The two men had gone on to discuss their weakness at length, and finally, the Merlin had blessed the goblin nation with the blood of the little goblin girl. "Your people shall have sons by the threes and fours."

And so the second growth of the goblin nation had begun, thousands and thousands of young warriors fighting and losing the wars that the two leaders had planned for them, even though they both were dead. But the number of females had dwindled. Goblin magic allowed for the surviving females to have hundreds of children, and a few girls continued to be born, but by and by, their number fell from the tens of thousands to very few. Now, there were 21 left, and each of them was the mother, niece or sister of all goblins of her clan.

When Harry had finished his report, an eerie silence had fallen on the group, as every male was lost in his own thoughts. Finally, Ragnokal asked: "Can the Merlin break the Merlin's curse?"

"The blessing given can be withdrawn. But I will need royal blood, as with royal blood the boon was given. And all women shall be here to receive the magic."

The clan chiefs left, and returned a bit later with the last of the goblin females. There were 21 women and three children, all carefully held by their clan lords.

"Name your price and receive it."

Harry's thoughts raced. A few weeks ago, he had told John Granger about the Merlins being good, but not necessarily nice. Salazar Slytherin had killed the goblin baby without remorse to fulfil his grandfather's wish, as he had thought best for the realm. And now the High King of all goblins in Britain offered his life to undo what those two had brought upon the goblins. And he asked Harry to name his price.

When he thought about it, it was easy. "The price shall be peace. Let all that was decided that night be undone. Let there be peace between goblin and man, be he Old Believer or Christian. The old religion has lost, and the war will not help us any longer."

"Peace shall be." The High King slowly rose and began to undress. "I, Wis'ry, wish you luck, Harry Potter."

Harry bowed, took a deep breath, and cut the goblin. Blood began to flow, and the basilisk's tooth dipped into it, writing runes around the body of the monarch. He began to chant in the ancient language of the island, and the runes began to glow in red. Small red fires began to burn all over the dead goblin, until Harry finished speaking. "The Merlin's blessing shall be taken from the goblins. They shall bear children as the magic wills." The hall cracked with magical power. Then, all was gone. The hall was in darkness, and it took Harry a second to light up his wand and then the candles around him. His comito-Merlin, Ragnoki, stood before him. With a leaden weariness, Harry pulled out his sword and slashed at his friend. "Hail, Ragnokal." He said softly.

The new High King smiled sadly. "Thank you, Harry. But I believe you should leave us now."

"I agree." Without a word, Harry turned and left the hall. He wanted to show sympathy, to tell him how sorry he was for having had to kill his friend's father, to cry for the goblin who had been so friendly to him the three times they had met. But goblin custom did not allow for something like that. Tonight, a new union had been entered over the blood of a King, and this was not a time for grieve. The goblins would not comment on the fact that the Merlin did not participate in the celebrations, and Harry would never tell any goblin how bad he felt. Only time would tell if the ritual had been in time to save the goblins or if they would die out. But for the first time in more than 500 years, there was at least a glimmer of hope for them.

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter. So, now it's back to Hogwarts.

It was September 1st, and the wizard world was in an interesting state. The Death Eaters and Voldemort had been very quiet. Harry knew that Voldemort was still fighting radiation poisoning and wouldn't be able to do much for quite some time. Witches and wizards were still in confusion about the last session of the wizengamot. The press was in an uproar. With Fudge gone, even the Prophet had toned down its reports, and Newsday, the new newspaper that Fleur had started, was coming along very well, with some veiled criticism concerning the power structures in Britain and the question if it was still enough for the modern world.

So when Harry and Gabrielle entered the platform 9 3/4 together with Hermione and their goblin guards, they caused quite some ruckus. They all wore their official robes, Gabrielle her long green and silver Slytherin robes, Hermione her red-and-gold robes and Harry his gamot robes with the heavy golden chain of office as Lord Protector of Britain. Thirteen goblins (five each for the Ladies and three for him) with swords and machine guns secured the area quickly. Three house elves carried their luggage. Several teens turned to them, waved, and Harry greeted some of them. Then, they boarded the train, sitting back in the last coach in a simple compartment. "Nervous, love?"

"Oui, a little."

"I'm sure you will be sorted into Slytherin, love. And we will live together in our quarters, so you won't have to stay in the snake's den longer than you want to."

"You know very well that this not possible. I will stay in my House's common room as much as I can. And you will be with me some of the time."

"Trust your wife, Harry. Even the Slytherins will not be mad enough to hurt their princess. And also, you will make them swear to you and her. So, she is absolutely safe. Just because you don't want to let her alone, that's no reason."

"Don't worry, Harry. They will feed from my hands. I am their leader by default."

"I really hope so, Gabrielle."

A moment later, Ron and Luna entered their compartment. Luna smiled vaguely and sat down next to Gabrielle. Ron kissed Hermione and Gabrielle on the cheeks, hugged Harry and sat down next to his friend. "Anyone fancy a game of Risk?"

Harry and Gabrielle groaned. Harry was pretty sure that Ron had his whole cache of war games with him to play with whoever was silly enough to play three minds at one time. "I really wonder who is the new prefects of Gryffindor?"

"My husband took Neville and Parvati. Neville can do it and Parvati was pretty much a given. She is almost as smart as her sister, and second in Gryffindor."

"Ah, I forgot you should know. Mum was livid that I retired. Well, maybe one day she will understand..."

The door opened, and Neville and Ginny looked in. "Hi guys. We're just leaving for the prefect meeting."

Ron stared at Harry. "Don't tell me that my sister is a prefect?"

"It was Neville's price to accept prefect status."

"Oh dear."

"Yepp. Congrats, Ginny."

"Thanks again."

Harry, Gabrielle Ron and Luna spent ten minutes on their own, then Cho appeared in the doorway. "Fashokai-Merlin?"

Harry grinned.

"We are waiting for you, Harry."

"Why would you?"

The witch raised her eyebrows. "Very funny. We need you at the prefect's meeting."

"I'm not a prefect."

"So? But you are the Merlin's commander. Thus, we want you with us."

Gabrielle shoved him up. "Get going, Harry. You know by now that no good deed goes unpunished."

Harry followed his almost-ex and entered the prefect's compartment in the first carriage. Every one, except for Hermione, rose. "Please be seated." When he saw that Cho was waiting for him, he nodded to her. "Cho, I am just a guest here. When there is something important, I will interrupt you. Please carry on."

"Thank you, Harry."

Half an hour later, Harry knew that he had done Malfoy and Ron a favour when he had dismissed them as prefects. It was boring! Cho had almost everything planned out. When to patrol, where to patrol, when who was allowed in the prefect's bathroom, how and when clubs, quidditch and study groups were organized. "You will continue the DA, Harry, won't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "We have a very decent defence-teacher this year, Cho."

"And everyone will sleep better when you teach them once a week. Please, Harry!"

Harry looked in the pleading eyes of the others. "I will see."

"Great. Do you think V-v-v-..."

"Do I think Voldemort will attack Hogwarts this year?"

Cho nodded timidly.

"I am very sure that we will not have to fear an attack from him. Their Lordships will not involve schoolchildren in the fight against Voldemort." He shrugged. "Maybe except for Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and me. But then again, we kind of volunteered."

It was obvious that the other teens believed him. A hidden tension washed out, and the quietness and strictness of the meeting seemed gone. Here was their very own Harry Potter and assured them that nothing would go wrong. They knew that the Lords were powerful, some were even representing their houses in the wizengamot. But it was something very different that the Boy Who Lived would see for their safety. Harry bowed out of the meeting and tried to return to the others, while Cho started on additional aspects. He didn't get far. Whenever he passed a compartment, the door would open and students called after him. He shook hands, hugged a few of the former DA members and exchanged some words. He began to feel what power his name really had. The fact that he was the boy who lived and that the semi-divine Merlin of Britain had declared him defender of the realm gave him an authority among them that even Headmaster Dumbledore could not match. So, when he had finally arrived at his carriage again, he just look in quickly and made his way slowly to the rear, talking to the students and signing some front pages of Teen Witch Weekly, which was dominated by a huge picture of him and Gabrielle during their wedding dance.

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade Station, he was surprised. He was quite happy that he didn't have to change robes and stepped out of the car with the others. Hermione had kept him a place in a carriage, and he sat down with a content sigh. Gabrielle grinned at him. "Harry, would you please, please sign my knickers?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "With you in them?"

"Sure." His wife put her arm around his shoulders. "Tough day?"

"Yepp. But it was worth it."

"Don't get your head swelled, love."

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry reluctantly let go of Gabrielle's hand. She kissed his cheek and went down to the Slytherin Table, nodded regally at her housemates and sat down at the very top end.

Hermione and Ron had to pull Harry to their own table. "She will be fine."

"I know. But still..."

"Shut up, Harry. Sit down and relax. Enjoy the sorting and the feast."

Harry did exactly that. The hat still did his song, welcoming back three of the four Lords of Hogwarts, and the sorting of a rather large class began. The food, as always, was superb, and finally, it was Professor Dumbledore's time to hold his welcoming speech.

The old man – now, with all the experience in his mind, it was easy to see how frail the leader of the light had become – rose painfully from his chair, looked around and began:  
"Welcome. Not for several centuries have we had a year in our school that sees so many changes. You all know that the Lords Slytherin, Rawenclaw and Gryffindor have returned. They will lead their houses themselves, so Professors McGonogall, Snape and Flitwick have retired from this offices. I think a big thank you is in order for them."

Applause filled the hall, and consternation appeared.

"Also, the Lords have decided to modernize our school system. You all know already that from this year on, the NEWTs will not take place after seven, but only after eight years. Also, we have many new subjects, some elective and some compulsive. You also see many new faces on the head table."

Even though expanded, the Head Table seemed crowded with the new faces there. Knowing that wherever they were was the top, the three Lords had sat down far from each other. In between them, there were most the old teachers and even more of the new ones. Harry had organised two teaching assistants for all NEWT subjects to soften the workload for the teachers. Dumbledore introduced everyone and his subject for a few moments, and finally it was time to leave for the dorms.

At the Slytherin table, conversation had been hushed, confused and laced with several glances at the young girl at the top end. When Dumbledore closed his speech, and the other tables rose chaotically, the Slytherin prefects held their house down until Gabrielle gracefully rose. They followed, and the House formed a queue behind her, neatly with the exception of some first years who were quickly brought in line. Gabrielle glanced back and slowly made her way to the dungeons, giving Lord Slytherin the time to be there first. She was relieved that she had spend hours studying the Marauder's Map and found the entrance quickly. The portrait that hid the common room bowed under her glance and opened when she pronounced the new password. "Honour."

The students filed in to come face to face with the old man in the green robes. Harry hadn't been to cheep to study some tricks that made this impressive man even more. Everyone stared at him while they formed a half-circle in front of him.

"What was Salazar Slytherin's great ambition? The ambition he looked for in his students and his house?"

Silence answered him. Some of those who had felt leaders of their house before stared at him, but nobody answered.

"The first Merlin in the dark time before there was writing on these islands, when the few humans who lived here were organised in small clans, when magic came to the humans for the first time, swore an oath. He swore to keep the people on these islands secure. Safe from the beasts that roamed the countryside, safe from foreign invaders, safe from each other."

The room was completely quiet. No student even dared to breath loudly.

"When the first high king of Britain was crowned centuries later, we swore to uphold the monarchy, too."

Harry paused for a moment. "No Merlin in history had been able to fulfil this on his own. He needed help. Thus, almost three thousand years ago, Merlin Sitaf founded the first magical school in Britain, the circle of Mona. And for a thousand years, the Merlin and his druids kept the land safe."

"When Rome and new magic came, we could not fulfil our duty, and for some centuries, the Romans were our masters, but still the Merlins kept the population as safe as they could. Mona was destroyed, and our traditions only stayed strong in the hiding. Roman magic and our old traditions fused and for several centuries, peace, or at least relatively good times returned to England. By then, the Merlins were no longer alone. Roman wizards who had stayed behind after the Empire disappeared, Norse wise-man and witches, and later on Norman mages united behind this aim. To keep the population of our beautiful islands safe from harm. In 984 the last Lord Merlin, Salazar Slytherin, High Druid of Britain, the Roman-born priest-witch Rowena Ravenclaw, the Norwegian-born wise-woman Helga Hufflepuff and" Harry stopped a second for effect, "some no-good Norman wizard named Godrik Gryffindor" he let the students grin "united to find a place where the youth could learn from all four major traditions."

"In 1006, Salazar Slytherin and his heir, Takiesin, died while they protected the land from an invasion. The founder of our House in Hogwarts, the Head of the noblest family in Britain, the Merlin laid down his and his only heir's life so that a village full of muggles could life. As he had sworn when he became Merlin."

When these words set in, the silence became different.

"You are supposed to be the elite of Hogwarts. The Merlin's own chosen. The vanguard of our nation. The last ones to stand between the hail of the realm and all enemies." His eyes wandered through the rows. "Among your number there are only five whose family has even existed when the Merlin Salazar lived. And only Mr. Johnson there" he nodded to one of the first years, a bright eyed muggle born, "will find the crest of his family in the carvings of the great Slytherin families. Two of his ancestors were among the members of Slytherin House who fell with their Merlin." The little muggle-born became the centre of interest for a moment until Harry continued. "The others of you are of young birth. I will expect every one of you to do your duty to the realm, to me and to yourself. I must expect of you to be the elite. To be the best, the most driven, the most valiant. I know that some of you have been told different things about what my House is about. Don't believe them for a second. From the moment on you took to wear my crest, the royal green and silver, you became members of my House. Every one of you is a prince of magic, second only to my heiress. Every slight against one of you is a slight against me. I will not tolerate any." A moment of silence. "But remember, every slight from you to others will compromise me. And believe me. I am not someone who likes to be either slighted or compromised. Behave accordingly. I am aware that a dark wizard with substantial following is fighting my lands. He will lose and he will be destroyed with all his followers. We will meet tomorrow evening at 7 sharply in this room if you have any questions." He turned and slowly went through a tapestry into his chambers.

His speech in the Gryffindor tower was different and much shorter. He sat on the stairs to the boys' dorms and had waited until everyone had arrived. The students sat in chairs, on the floor or stood. "For all of you who are new to our world or have not read the news. I am Lord Gryffindor. My office is there." He pointed to a tapestry. "You can always come in if you have any questions, problems or need someone to talk to. Please refrain from doing things you know you shouldn't do. For the older of you, my rules are exactly the same as Professor McGonagall's. Questions?" He looked around, found none and nodded. "I you should find questions, you can also ask my wife. She'll probably know at least as well as I do." He exited, and Ron turned to Harry, pulled up an eyebrow and shook his head.

HHHHhhH

The first morning at Hogwarts dawned. Harry, Hermione and Ron, followed by their goblin escorts, went down early. In the entrance hall, they met with Gabrielle, who was chatting with one of the Slytherin third years. She turned to Harry, kissed him lightly on the cheek, and let him lead her along. When her classmate turned to the Slytherin table, she called her back, and for the first time in a lifetime, two Slytherins sat down for breakfast at the Griffindor table. Gabrielle extensively described her dorm room (four girls) and introduced Tiffany, a girl from an old Welsh family.

When the tables had filled, the prefects started to hand out the timetables. Harry and Ron had decided that this work would not completely fit with the mystery of the three Lords, and had delegated. Hermione smiled. "About as full a schedule as I can manage without a timeturner..."

Gabrielle threw a look, shook her head and grinned: "Only you, grial. What about taking it slow?"

"You don't know her as well as we do, love. She physically can't not take a course."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very funny. I could, but what would be the fun in it?"

Harry's week started with potions. He had understood why Snape had acted the way he had. He was very curious how his guarantee would help. When he arrived in the classroom, the Professor was already sitting at his desk. On each Grifindor table was a thin book. When all had taken a seat, Snape rose. "It has come to my attention that not all students have perused the right study material so far. Everyone of you will read through "Basic Potions" until next Monday. Now. I want everyone to produce a pain-relieve potion. You have 70 minutes." As always, the instructions appeared on the blackboard. However, the teenagers were surprised by the whole atmosphere in the dungeon. Of course, it was still dank and dark, but Snape did not seem so overbearing as he had before. Harry actually brewed a decent potion without his teacher breathing down his neck. When he rose to leave, a voice stopped him. "Potter. Wait!"

Harry turned to his teacher.

"Has Lord Slytherin told you?"

Harry hesitated for a second, then nodded. "Yes, and I understand, Sir. But I have to admit that I can't bring me to like it."

"I understand that. Still, even if it is difficult for you, if you need anything, you can come to me." The man did something Harry had never seen from him. He shrugged. "It's preposterous, isn't it? Offering something like that to the Merlin's fashokai?"

Harry didn't answer right away. "I will take it in the spirit offered, Sir." Severus Snape had murdered to obtain the dark mark. He had had the same choice as Marcus Flint and he had not passed the test. Harry knew that. And he knew that he had only started to atone for his crimes. Here was a man that would not be able to be with a woman without seeing the child he had killed that night. Someone who would never pursue his calling, the art of potion making, without remembering what his potions had done. "There is no need for me to add to the burden you carry."

The potion master nodded slightly. "Your father did not stay the boy he was. He grew up without losing his humanity on the way."

"Thank you, Sir."

Harry left the room. His surviving godfather was actually a moral man. Harry was not sure if he had found these morals after he saw what a death eater really was or if he had suppressed his believes to win the appreciation of his peers.

Their next lesson was to be much different. The class, consisting of all Slytherins and Gryffindors, several Ravenclaws and Susan Bones, met in Myrtle's bathroom. Lord Slytherin waited for them. The pathway to the chamber was already opened, and the teens went one by one down the slide to the dark Chamber of Secrets. In the dark chamber that had been cleared of all remains of the basilisk, the Merlin addressed his class. "It has always been in this chamber that Salazar Slytherin taught his chosen. In a place where he could make sure that there were no listeners. Now, first of all. In this chamber you will learn ritual magic that immensely powerful. It is so strong that it sank Atlantis. Thus, I require an oath."

On his motion, all teens except Harry and his friends brandished a wand and repeated his words. "Of what I learn in this chamber, I will not talk, write or communicate anything to anyone who has not been initiated to the telmasca-Merlin. I swear that I will use the knowledge obtained here only for the good of the realm and according to the rightful orders of the Merlin of Britain. This I swear on my life and magic."

"Now, is there anyone who wants to leave?"

Obviously, there were several, but everyone stayed. "What you must never forget is the fact that the Merlins of old were not only political and military leaders, but also the Head of the old religion. Thus, some of the rituals you will learn have a religious aspect that might feel wrong for those of you who have been raised as Christians. Also, some rituals demand sacrifices or sexual intercourse. Except for some in which a little blood is needed, you will not actually try these rituals here. But I will teach you the theory, and there may come the time that I will ask some of you to participate in stronger ones."

This caused another buzz among the students. "No, we will not see lewd behaviour here. And again, I cannot stress enough how important your concentration will be. If you make a mistake in any ritual you may be happy if it will only result in your death. Thus, you will pay attention or be punished." Harry's presence together with his words held his students captivated. He began with an introduction to the ceremony he would hold on Samhain, the Purging of the Land. With that ceremony, it would be possible to finally vanquish Voldemort forever and minimize the risk for future dark lords in Britain. It would be a painful event, but cleansing.

After three hours, he sat down on the only chair in the whole chamber. "Obviously, you will not have any homework. If you have the need to discuss this class, you will only do it in classroom 27, on the fifth floor. The password is Britain."

At six in the evening, Harry in his Slytherin persona slowly made his way to the council chamber when he heard the voices of his best friend and his wife. They seemed to be bickering again. But Ron had changed more than he really felt comfortable with. Far from the mostly immature, slightly egocentric boy, his voice was that of a teacher, a mentor.

"No, I don't think so, Hermione. Yes, you are smart. Definitely top 5 per cent of the population, maybe even top 1 percent. But even Ron was almost as good as you in most classes. And I did that without any studying. Now, I am three. And Liz is definitely Nobel quality. She was very smart, a bit like you, but more brilliant, more original than you. Thus, she was able to invent a system for ancient runes. She would be genius level at least. And if you take John, well, he is a league of his own. Don't forget that he single handed invented arithmancy. He's among those whose name will be remembered for centuries, like Imhotep, Aristotle, Newton, Einstein. The geniuses who shape our world. And we three are combined now."

"But Ron, you are missing centuries of muggle research."

"I am. And sadly I don't have Harry's ability to know everything that has ever been known."

"So Harry is the most powerful of us?"

"Of course. Power-wise, we are so far below him that it's not even funny. I mean, he could produce a patronus at thirteen that scared away a hundred dementors. And now, he has all magical reserves and all knowledge of Britain at his call. That doesn't change that Harry will never be a scientist or a researcher. His mind isn't built like that. He will be an inspired leader, hell, he is now. And he will do everything he feels necessary. But he will never be interested in inventing new concepts."

"And why do you think that you are better suited than me?"

"Tell me, Hermione, what happens if you put a feather-light charm on an object that is close to light-speed? Can you break the light barrier?"

"Er..."

"Most likely nothing would happen. The feather light charm does not alter the mass, but the forces of gravity."

Hermione made a surprised sound.

"Have you ever spent your nights dreaming about putting a spell into the LHC at CERN? Have you speculated if magic is more of a wave or a corpuscle? What happens if you sent spells through a double-blind? Will you find interfering waves? Can you put a freezing spell on an electron? Can magic trump Heisenberg's theories? And how does magic really work? Is the super-string theory correct? Could magic be a proof for the n-dimensional universe? And much simpler – if we should map our DNA – will we find the magic gene? Or why can we work it?"

"I have no idea."

"Neither have I. But I have three notebooks with experiments I want to try and theories I want to falsify. After reading ten books on muggle science."

"Oh."

"Indeed. The scientific method has made immense changes since John was living. And the difference is obvious. While you have lived in both worlds, you have never asked yourself why and how. I believe that you will be completely capable to conduct, even to invent the experiments. But it is not Hermione Gryffindor who will ask the questions."

"So you want..." Harry didn't want to listen in any longer and went up the last steps. His best friend immediately saw him.

"Hi Harry. I'm just trying to seduce your wife." Ron grinned. "I really need a research assistant."

"What are you talking about?"

"About who's smarter. And about how magic works."

"You believe it's just another force, don't you?"

"No, sadly not one. At least one new class of forces."

"You are wrong, old friend. Magic may be found in forces, but she has a mind on its own."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry, I know that you are the high druid, and that you have to..."

"I am serious, Ron." Harry's voice had lost its light tone.

"Come on, Harry, you can't really believe in something like a godlike magic."

"Then explain how life debts are possible. Gravity, weak and strong nuclear power and the electromagnetic force are all without direction and, though they keep our atoms together, do not influence our lives. With magic, it's different. Take prophecies, for example, or the effect of a life debt on a veela."

Ron stood straight for a moment, then, obviously after an intense internal discussion, he slowly nodded. "I will have to research that, too."

"And I am sure that Luna will assist me on bringing you back on the right way."

Again, Ron nodded, and smiled. "How was your day? I think I already like the new Hogwarts better than the old."

He was right. Among students and teachers, there was an atmosphere of expectation, new beginnings and intensity. The Slytherins did their best to hold their selves aloft of the masses, but there was not as much tension between them and – for example – the Gryffindors. And the teachers somehow seemed more active in their classes. Harry cast a small glance at his watch. "Damn. I need to get to the Syltherins. House meeting. See you later."

He hurried to his chambers and then stepped into the common room one minute to seven. All students were standing in a half-circle around his tapestry-door. He looked from one to the other, and was surprised that Connie Flint and Mary Sue Granger had found their way into his house. This was something he really could tease Hermione with. Her own sister in the snakes' den!

"Now, is there anything we need to discuss?"

Silence answered him. "Very well. The House will meet every Monday at seven for a short discussion. Also, on Thursday, we will meet on the quidditch pitch to prepare the new team. Anyone who wants may try out."

He turned when a voice called out. "My Lord? May I speak to you in private?" Draco Malfoy had stepped to the front.

"Follow me." He stepped through the tapestry, and sat down in the heavy wooden chair behind his desk. The teen followed him and pulled up both sleeves. The skin was unblemished. Harry motioned him to sit down.

"Thank you, Sir. I have two things on my heart." After a nod of Harry, he continued. "You are aware that my father is a Death Eater and currently in prison. Am I right to assume that he will participate in your plans of Samhain?"

"You may assume so, Mr. Malfoy. I believe that three other classmates of yours are in the same position."

"You are right, Sir. Is there any chance for mercy for our fathers?"

Harry thought for a second, then shook his head. "No, Mr. Malfoy. There is none. I know what they have done and they have deeply wounded Britain with their deeds. They and all people who have killed for the dark wizard named Voldemort will participate at Samhain. But I will grant you and your three friends not to participate in the ceremony. No son should be forced to participate in the execution of his father."

The pale face of the blond Slytherin relaxed a little and he bowed in his seat. "I thank you, my Lord Merlin."

Harry nodded and expected to see the boy leaving, but he stayed seated. "Another thing, my Lord?"

"Go ahead."

"I have recently learned that my father through several attempts at murder has fallen into an atul life debt against your heir's husband." A strange emotion crossed his face. "Master Potter-Black and I have a history. In his shoes, I would call the debt due, even if only to avenge the things I have done and tried to do to his friends."

Harry sat quiet.

"As you know, I have a younger sister who has started Hogwarts. I have no right, but I would beg from you to protect my sister from this debt. For myself, I must reap what I have sowed."

After a moment of silence, Harry nodded again. "I will see what I can do, Mr. Malfoy. But I guess Master Potter-Black will see reason and understand that your sister has nothing to do with the slights your family committed against him. If you want a recommendation, take your sister and approach him when he is with my heir."

"I thank you again, my Lord." He started to rise when a boy knocked and timidly entered.

"My Lord, Master Potter-Black asks for the right to enter the common room."

Harry smiled. "Why not? Let him enter but ask him for his word not to reveal anything he learns about the secrets of Slytherin." The boy ran out, followed by Draco Malfoy.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter.

The portrait door to the Slytherin common room opened, and Harry nodded to the boy who had opened it. His eyes scanned the crowd for his wife, but he was interrupted by to small squealing girls who ran to him.

"Harry! Did you see Hermione? Is she angry with us?" Harry bend down to Conny and Mary, who flew in his arms.

"Can you two mudblood sluts shut up?" An older voice let Harry's head shoot up again, but before he could disentangle himself from the girls, his wife had appeared and stood in front of the fourth year student.

Her voice was very low, but it carried well over the deadly silence in the common room. "We Slytherins do not use demeaning words to each other, Smithson. We do not use these two words to anybody." The teenage boy stared sullenly at her. "And smart Slytherins think before they decide to make enemies. Are you aware that my husband and his friends killed half a dozen Death Eaters to protect these girls? Among them Bellatrix Lestrange?" The boy's face blanched. "Are you also aware that Lord Slytherin, the Merlin of Britain, has declared these two girls his wards, making them like sisters to me? Are you further aware that he has given them to Hermione Granger's parents to raise, making them like sisters to Lady Gryffindor?" Every last bit of colour had left the boy's face. "You will – for your own protection – not leave your dormitory for a month, except for classes. Your food will be brought there. In the meantime, pray that the Lord Merlin does not learn about this. Go!"

With this word, the boy shot out of his chair, through the crowd that parted to avoid any association with him and up to his dormitory. "And you two, Connie and Mary?"

"Yes, Gabrielle?"

"Try to keep the noise down a bit. There are some people here who try to do homework."

"Yes, Gabrielle. Sorry, Gabrielle." She rolled her eyes at Harry.

He grinned back and turned to the girls. "Ok you two. Why should Hermione be angry with you?"

"Because we are in Slytherin."

"And that bad because...?"

"Because she is in Gryffindor."

"I have not spoken about it with her, but I am sure that she is happy that you found a House you like." He smiled reassuringly at them, then sat down next to his wife and kissed her softly. "I have missed you."

"Charmeur." She hugged him close and looked around the common room. Everyone was busily engaged in activities that allowed them to eavesdrop more or less inauspiciously. "How was your day?"

"Quite good in all aspects. Yours?" It was amazing. Here he was, sitting in the middle of the Slytherin common room, with nobody trying to argue with him. The atmosphere was maybe even more tense than it had been at his last visit, but it was very different, too. This was a House of young people for whom the world had changed a lot in the last two days, and who were still trying to find the right way to live with these changes. But it was not – if it had ever been – a House of evil.

"My Lady, Sir?" His introspections were interrupted by a much hated voice. He looked up and saw Draco Malfoy with a little girl standing in front of them. He forced down a smile. Malfoy was only a Slytherin because of default. In reality, he was quite the impulsive, reckless Gryffindor.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"May we beg a moment of your time, My Lady, Sir?"

Harry nodded and turned to Gabrielle. She rose and led them to a quiet corner. "So, Mr. Malfoy, what do you want?"

The young man drew a deep breath. "You are aware of the connection between our families, Master Potter-Black?"

Harry did not want to make this easy. "Indeed I am, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy turned to his sister before he continued. "I would like to beg you not to use my sister in your revenge against our family. She has nothing to do with the things father did nor with my actions in school."

Harry finally looked at the trembling little girl. She was small for her age, and her face showed little of her father. She would grow up to be an attractive woman, very much like her mother. Slowly, he stepped forward and put both hands upon her shoulders. "Look at me, Miss Malfoy."

The girl obeyed. Her breathing was hasty and shallow. "My Houses have no quarrel with you, Miss Malfoy." She slumped with relieve when a small amount of magic flowed from Harry's hands into her shoulders, freeing her from the blood feud.

Then, Harry turned to her brother. Draco stood quietly, fearing he knew what to expect. It was at times like these when Harry marvelled his new abilities most. He could see into the heart of the young man who had considered himself his nemesis. The young man was conceited, egoistic, vain, a racist and a bully. But his believes had been hit hard by the last weeks and months. The man he had been raised to admire and follow had led his father to certain death, his family to be ruled by a house elf, his fortune destroyed. The invincible Dark Lord had again been bested by a teenager, and now, the Merlin had reappeared. Lord Slytherin was everything the Dark Lord was not; and the boy he had seen as a rival had eclipsed him so far that they were not even on the same plane of existence. During the summer, he had seen the thing that called itself Lord Voldemort, and for the first time, he had asked himself what kind of life a future under this being's hand would look like for him and his sister. He had not liked the answer and was happy that the monster had not even talked to him. Draco Malfoy was no good man in any meaningful sense of the word. But he had for now left the path that his father had prepared for him. Harry was reasonably certain that he – had he been in Marcus Flint's stead – would have raped and killed Mary. Not any longer because he wanted to, but because he would not have been able to show the moral strength the older Slytherin had. Harry was happy for Draco that he had not been put before that test.

"I shall not call the debt due for now, Mr. Malfoy. But know that I will be watching you."

"Thank you, Sir." He fought hard not to show the relief he felt, and failed miserably.

"Now, I would like to spend some time with my wife." The Malfoys bowed and left them alone. Gabrielle hugged him. "That was good, Harry."

ooo

It was Friday evening, and Harry, Hermione, Ron and the seventh year student Sean Martins wandered down to the dungeons. Each of them had received a missive from Snape to come down to the potions dungeon. Arriving, they found fifteen students waiting, most of them Slytherins, but some from all Houses. The door opened and Snape let them enter. Chairs were arranged in a half-circle in front of the teacher's desk, and they sat down.

"Lord Ravenclaw has reminded the teaching staff that Hogwarts is not only a school. For centuries, the teachers and students have participated in research. And Lord Slytherin has reminded me that I am a Slytherin, and thus someone who is driven by his ambition. You may or may not know that I am considered by many to be one of the foremost potion masters in Europe. For several years now, I have not done much research, but I would like to change this. And as I will teach much less than before, I will have enough time at my hands. This semester, I will try to work on my own invention, the wolvesbane potion that allows werewolves to stay in control of their facilities during the full moon. It also helps them to diminish the stress on the body that follows from the transformation. However, right now, one dose of the potion costs about a hundred galleons, and the shelf-life is only four days. Every one of you has shown that he could seek a potions mastery. I offer you to become my research staff. You would assist me in preparing the basis for the potions, and to brew and develop them."

He looked around. "I will expect dedication to your work, and the diligence necessary for these experiments. What I offer to you is an insight into potion making that you will not see in normal NEWT-classes. I will also support any member of my staff in the pursuit of a mastery."

Harry watched the potions master. He knew very well that his grades in the OWL, even though he had managed an E, did not really show a potions mastery in his future (Hermione had, of course, gotten an O, and Ron also, showing again that Harry had not known his friend too well, and he knew that Snape was willing to include him in this group as a peace offering. He was not really all that interested in potions, and he had a lot of things to do. But he did understand what was right and stayed with the others. Only two, one Slytherin seventh-year, who was not looking for further studies, and Susan Bones, who did not like Snape any better than the golden trio had last year, left.

What followed was the most intense potion class Harry had ever had in his life. Even Hermione had to ask for clarifications twice as the potions master swept through the reaction of the elements used in the wolvesbane potion. Harry would not have had any chance to follow without his special ability. Still, he was happy that his job for the next time would be the preparation of Eystachius' Elexir for the next weeks, one of the three complex potions that would form the basis for wolvesbane. A shadow fell over his workplace, and when he looked up, he saw the face of his teacher. "Mr. Potter, potions has nothing to do with cooking. Compare it with baking and you should be able to do it." Harry thought for a second, then he began to understand. He had learned to cook the old fashioned way, helping his aunt, and later taking over. The Dursleys were not interested in new food, so Harry could not remember ever reading a cooking book. He had learned to use the right ingredients and to taste until the food tasted the way Uncle Vernon liked it. When baking, however, he had used a baking book and followed the receipts. Potions seemed so much like cooking that he had not really put all that much concentration on the receipt.

It was late in the evening when Professor Snape finally called for a halt of all activity. The potions group would meet twice a week, on Tuesdays and Fridays.

The special potions class was not the only special group in the castle. Professor Flitwick had started a class for formal duelling (Wednesday nights for Harry), Ron in his Ravenclaw persona had started a workgroup in theoretical quantum magic (Hermione considered it very advanced and had to admit that she could not always follow every concept Ron introduced), Riss Vertal, the old goblin who taught goblin studies, invited everyone for swords training, and then there was the DA, of course. Lord Gryffindor's classes in Defence were well received, practical and interesting. Still, the old DA members had forced Harry to continue.

So, on Monday the first meeting of the DA as an official student organisation took place. Harry stood in a huge classroom, as the room of requirement was deemed unnecessary. All last year's members with the exception of those who had graduated and Marietta were present, and one girl who had not. Gabrielle had made very clear that she would be there. Harry stepped into the room and up to the front. The moment he arrived, Hannah Abbot's hand shot into the air with an almost Hermione-like speed. Harry grinned. "Hannah?"

"Sorry, Harry. Thank you again for re-opening the Army. Anyway, what about new members? I have some friends who would love to participate." The murmurs in the room showed that everyone knew a few friends who would.

They had discussed this over the summer and again after it became clear the others wouldn't take no for an answer. Harry and Ginny had been against it, Hermione and Gabrielle in favour, and Ron, Luna and Neville were undecided.

Harry raised his hand, and the sounds ebbed off. "That's for us all to decide. I personally think that we should not open the DA for everyone. With the Merlin's return, the risk for us students has become much smaller, Lord Gryffindor teaches very well, and anyone who wants to learn how to duel can visit Professor Flitwick's duelling club. This is why I don't think the DA is really necessary any more, actually. But a lot of you have clearly given the message that you want to go on, so we do. If we take other students, we should be sure that they are loyal to us and good fighters. I don't want to go over the simple charms and hexes again for hours and hours."

Cho raised her hand and stepped to the front. "Harry, I believe the reason for the DA is obvious. Most of us sit on the wizengamot now. We are supposed to be the elite of Britain. So, basically, the DA is in fact the PA. Everyone I have talked to so far is in complete agreement with me that we want stand behind you. We know that it's the ministry that is responsible to protect us. They don't convince me and they don't convince the others. So we want Potter's Army to become a fighting force behind the fashokai-Merlin. Almost all of us have sworn telmasca with you, and we will stand telmasca with you."

The members of the DA nodded. Hannah butted in: "We believe that we should keep the membership mostly like it is. But there are some people who were not eligible last year, like your wife, like a few selected Slytherins . As you are the fashokai, we can only ask you to talk to them, but we trust them, and would like to support them into this group. But from then on, it's closed."

Harry was surprised, and at the same time, was not. He looked around and saw the earnest faces of young men and women, teenagers, all of them. Some had felt the effects of Voldemort themselves, like Susan Bones, who had – like him – lost her parents, many had seen the incompetence of the ministry, and all of them had seen what their leader had done in the ministry and later on, in the house where Mary and Gary had lost their parents. The pictures had been in all newspapers. In the year he had trained them, he had gotten to know them, their weaknesses and their strengths. None of them would be able to face Voldemort, not even in his now weakened form. But any of them would be able to stand his ground against a Death Eater in a fair fight. Most of them, he trusted enough to give them voting rights in the wizengamot, and they had sworn telmasca to him. With what right would he keep them from fulfilling their oaths to him?

"I will lead you. And I will meet with the new members you proposed, and talk to them. If I find that I can trust them like I can trust you, I will add them to our list." He concentrated for a bit of knowledge, and then took out his wand. "We will do this the right way. Please do kneel down!"

Everyone obeyed, and Harry took out his wand. "The Merlin has his own war-band, but I declare that from this day on, you will be the fashok-Potter, telmasca to fashokai-Merlin Potter-Black." There was no magic necessary for this action, and Harry did not use his magic, but everyone assembled in the room would later swear that he had felt as if Harry's power had somehow washed over them and left them with an internal badge of honour.

Harry stepped up to Cho and received a list with five names, one of them Gabrielle Slytherin. Then, he divided the group and let them practice stunners and shields for a warm-up. It was an intense session, and he left the classroom with only half an hour left for curfew. Out of the darkness of the corridor, four teens stepped up to him. Millicent Bullstrode stopped two yards in front of him and bowed. "Master Potter-Black."

"Miss Bullstrode."

"Have the others asked you for us?" Harry looked at the students. Three of them were Slytherin, Bullstrode, Tracy Davis and Theodor Nott. The other was George Chang, the 3rd-year brother of Cho.

"Yes, they have. And I have promised to speak to you." He glanced at his watch. "It's quite late now. Will you have breakfast with me tomorrow at seven? I will come over to your table if you agree."

Millicent nodded. "Thank you, and good night."

ooo

At seven in the morning, Harry sat down at the Slytherin table next to his wife. Tracy Davis and Theodore Nott had found their places at Gabrielle's left hand, and Millicent, who was a little late, sat down next to Harry. Harry took two pieces of toast and spread them liberally with marmalade. "Do you think we could introduce croissants to Hogwarts, love?"

Gabrielle shook her head. "You barbarians would never be able to bake them right. I would guess they would use lard for them, too." Then, she turned to the others.

Theodore Nott was the first to lower his head. "I know who killed my father, Master Potter-Black. I have seen the picture of him, his knife still in hand, over that girl."

Harry waited for the young man to continue.

"I am head of the Nott family now, Sir. Not as illustrious as yours, but still a minor house in the wizengamot. And maybe right now, the most disgraced wizengamot family. Our last Head was nothing but a common rapist and murderer, and they will not let us forget that." He shook his head. "Marcus Flint is a neighbour. He taught me how to ride a broom, and from what I have heard, there is more I can learn from him. So, I will do the Slytherin thing and be smart once in my life – support not only the winning, but also the right side. I will give a wizard's oath to support you and keep your secrets." Harry thought for a second, then he nodded.

"To accept you in my group is a high risk, Master Nott. We need to be able to trust each other. But I won't make you a slave with a wizard's oath. If you swear telmasca with every one of my fashok, you will become a member of our group."

The Slytherin nodded slowly. Then, he turned to Gabrielle. "My Lady? Would you do me the honour to swear telmasca with me?"

Gabrielle smiled. "I will do that, Master Nott. And welcome."

Harry turned to the two girls. "Why you?"

Millicent Bullstrode answered. She was still overweight and had the face of a bulldog. But her eyes twinkled merrily. "Easy, fashokai-Merlin. Our friends thought that some Slytherins would do you good, and Tracy and I have not had a quarrel with you. Yes, I had one little fight with Lady Gryffindor, but we were little tykes then. But neither Tracy nor I wore the "Potter stinks" badge, and Tracy was not part of the Holy Inquisition. And you would have no use for Daphne, Stella or Blaise. They won't fight. So Tracy was obvious. And I am closely related to Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillian. They trust me and asked me if I would be interested. Being a true Slytherin, I agreed." She shrugged, smiling.

"That makes sense. All right. If you are willing to swear telmasca, I will accept you." Both girls nodded. "So, where's George?"

"Sitting with Cho and Luna. He will wait until I have left." Harry eyed his wife. "He has a crush on me. And being a good bloke, he will not approach me – or risk making an ass of himself by talking to you when I am close to you."

"You know I can't accept him."

"Yes. But he's smart and helpful. And he worships the ground you walk on, like all lower years. If you were not under so much pressure, I would recommend to start a junior DA. Maybe you could convince Gryffindor?"

"Can I really keep them out if I keep you in?"

"Yes. I am your wife, love. So what do you say?"

"Oui, ma chêre."

"Very good." She kissed him and left the table.

A moment later, George Chang came up to Harry. He bowed slightly and looked as earnest as a thirteen-year old boy could. "Fashokai-Merlin."

"Sit down, George."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I will not accept you into the DA." Harry held up his hand. "You and quite a lot of others are too young to fight in this war. You have impressed my wife by being a honourable man, and I will gladly swear telmasca with you in two years time if you still want to. For now, if you are willing, you could help me in another way."

"Anything you ask, Sir."

Harry placed a hand on his shoulder. "First, you could start with calling me Harry."

"Yes, Sir, er, Harry."

"Good. Now, I have it on good authority that Lord Gryffindor will start a group for the students from second to fourth year. Those who don't have to fight yet but who know that one day, they may have to. Would you do me a favour and become one of the student officers for that club?"

George thought for a moment. Then, a wide grin crept over his face. "Yes, very much, thank you!"

"Good. Lord Gryffindor will talk to you about it." With that, Harry rose for his first class this morning only to be intercepted by the headgirl.

"Thank you, Harry."

"What for? For keeping him out of the DA?"

"No, you prat. For taking him seriously and for saving his face."

"It's not his fault that I don't want kids as small as him to die against the enemies of the realm."

"It will come to that, won't it?"

Harry began to shake his head, then stopped. "I am not sure. If I play it right, Voldemort will be gone at the winter solstice, and all Death Eaters with him. If not, we are looking at a war where many could die, yes. By the way, how did you get the others to agree to him?"

"I didn't. You're his hero. He was so proud that I was going out with you, and he didn't speak to me for a week when we broke up." She smiled. "Anyway, after the DA was caught, he cornered every member he found out and begged him or her to accept him in the DA. Nobody really wanted to say no to him."

"Is it really that bad?"

"What?"

"Everyone who doesn't know me calls me sir. I always have to fight not to turn and look which teacher is behind me."

"Not at all, Harry. The average student has a lot more respect for you than for most teachers, maybe except the three Lords, McGonagall and this goblin, what's his title again?"

"Riss Vertal."

"Yes. And they are figures out of legend. I mean, have you seen the goblin working out with his sword?" She shuddered. "And the Lords – even the teachers cower when they come along. You on the other hand, are our very own Harry Potter, the boy who left a date with one of the most beautiful girls only to fight the Ministry."

They looked at each other and held back their laughter. "They know they can approach you, at least the older ones. But you are our hero."

"So what do I do against that?"

"Against what? You being a thoroughly nice person who commands respect from everyone you meet? Or the student body looking up to you?"

"Cho, even though I know I will never get it, I would love to be seen as just Harry."

The head girl rolled her eyes. "You are. We all know that you were the Boy-Who-Lived, but the student body doesn't count that. We know that you are the youngest seeker in a century, had something to do with protecting the philosopher's stone against Quirrel, stopped the whole Chamber of Secrets affair, saved a girl from a troll in first year, won the triwizard tournament as the youngest ever, led the whole school into a revolution against the ministry." She huffed. "Just Harry my ass. Boy, you may not have been that a great a kisser, but you are a fucking hero. Grow up and accept that!"

Still smiling, she turned and left for her classes. Harry needed some seconds to collect himself. Then he murmured: "Me, a bad kisser?"

Ooo

It was the second Saturday of September, and Harry had invited all House Teams to the quidditch pitch. He was not very surprised to see many friends here. Ron had bested several attempts to challenge his position as keeper, and Ginny had easily kept her position as Gryffindor seeker when Harry had announced his retirement from the team. Cho was still captain of Ravenclaw, George had taken on as reserve beater, and Gabrielle was now a starting chaser for Slytherin.

"You may have wondered why I retired from Gryffindor team. The reason is that I am forming another team." The old Ron would have declared him traitor in a second, but he knew that his friend was doing and had shed his immaturity. "I have the pleasure to announce that a Hogwarts all-star-team has been invited to participate in the European Youth League. We will have the possibility to play against eighteen other national youth teams over the year, playing two games against each team."

Stunned surprise answered his announcement. "Anyone on the all-star-team will be out of the House teams. If we want to play passably, we will need to do our very best, and we can't do that if we hold back something so we can keep an advantage for our Houses. We will need a complete team of seven players and we are allowed seven reserve players." He shrugged. "Seeing that I have beaten all seekers at least once, and that I have learned quite a lot in the week I have been training with Victor Krum, I will be starting seeker and captain of our team. I will only accept players who have been on a House team for at least half a year. The other teams have a lot more experience, and we will need the experience. Anyone who doesn't want to play?"

Draco Malfoy's hand shot up. "It might be better if I don't play on your team, Master Potter-Black." They all nodded. Cho stepped up to Harry. "So I become reserve seeker by default." Ginny breathed in to protest, then hesitated and blew out the air. "I would guess so." It did not take long to pick the team, and half an hour later almost all more experienced team members. Ron had accepted the reserve keeper position, and Katie and Natalie had become starting respective reserve chasers. Ten minutes later, they were in the air, playing starting team against reserves, albeit without seekers, as Cho and Harry were trying their best to evaluate their friends. Their first match against the Scandinavian team would be in only three weeks, and Harry knew that both Thore and Freya would be more than a match for him. Still, when they returned to the showers late that afternoon, Harry was quite happy with their game. Especially the chasers had quickly found a rhythm, even though they were still quite far from being the well oiled machine Oliver Wood had made out of the three Gryffindor girls.

Soaking under the showers, Ron groaned. "Did you do any of the homework in potions or transfiguration?"

Harry shrugged. "It is done," he answered with an air of mystery.

Ron scratched his head for a second, then he nodded. "Splendid idea, old chap." He shot a quick look to the other players who were on their way out already. "So what do you think so far?"

"I think I know how Hermione must have felt in third year. I have no idea how we will be able to shoulder the workload. He groaned and turned the shower a bit colder. "Why did the teachers have to go overboard with all the changes and start all these clubs? In earnest? I am very happy with what the Lords have done to old Hogwarts. They really found a way to bring out the very best in the teachers, and the motivation of the students is enormous."

Ron nodded again. Then he turned off the water. "We should have a general meeting tonight. I feel I am losing control, and I hate that."

"Tonight at seven in the Council Chamber. I bring Gabrielle, Hermione and Neville. You bring Luna and Ginny."

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter

At a quarter past seven, the seven teens had assembled. Dobby had come and brought the new goblin king. He nodded to Harry.

"How are you, Tr`lik?"

"As good or bad as can be expected, Merlin. The bus rishuk have accepted me without discussion. And I have to thank you in the name of all clans. Three woman will bear singles." Meaning that Harry's magic had worked. "So what do we have to discuss tonight?"

"Samhain." The word hung in the room for a moment. In only a few weeks time, the students of Lord Merlin's class would start to weave the wicker branches into the likeness of giants for the festival. Harry turned to his friends, looking each of them into the eyes. "I am afraid."

Each of them returned his glance. Hermione was the first to answer. "You wouldn't be human if you were not."

"Sometimes I don't understand you humans. You know very well what has to be done, Harry. To protect every being in this land."

"Yes, I know that. But that does not change the fact that I will force ten living people into the wicker man and set fire to them, killing them in quite a painful way." The reports of the Roman conquerors about the British druids had been wrong in many aspects, but the story about the wicker men was absolutely correct. Every year, the Merlin (or his Gaul counterpart) would collect the worst criminals of the land, men who had become too much a threat for the land, and force them into a giant wicker figurine. As the Merlin would know everything about them, there could be no wrong accusations. And then, at the height of the Samhain festival, the Merlin would set fire to the wicker giant, burning the screaming men inside it. There was an enormous amount of magic necessary, and Lord Slytherin's whole class would have to participate, but if done right, the ritual would give the Merlin power to force back the darkness on midwinter night.

Harry knew well what rituals Tom Riddle had done to become the half-living, half-undead thing he was. And he was positive that a full Samhain would break almost all of the enchantments of the Dark wizard. If everything went according to the plan, Tom Riddle would be a very mortal, broken man at Christmas time. Or even better – he might be dead.

"Each of them has killed many times in cold blood. They are murderers, rapists, torturers and they have committed treason against their own land." The goblin did not share the human values that Harry had grown up with. Goblins were pragmatic beings. If something needed to be done, a goblin would do the necessary things without any moral qualms. If the young goblin king knew that Harry had spent an hour vomiting after he had returned from his first meeting with the clans and the ritual killing of their king, he would not have understood. Of course the death of his father was an inconvenience, and if his death had been an accident, he would have mourned him. But the king had given his life for his people, let his blood so that the British goblins would have a chance to live. His name would be part of the memories for as long as goblins would live. Goblins did not believe in a god, but they believed in an afterlife, an immortality for as long as the name continued to be spoken. The Ragnokal Wis'ry would stay in the memory of the goblin nation as long as goblins would walk British soil. A better death could not be had, and any mourning would only be a sign of madness.

Gabrielle broke the silence. "Can you do the ritual?"

Harry nodded. "It is complex, but I am sure we will have enough time to do it correctly. The class is preparing, and even if one or two bow out when they really understand what we will do, there are more than enough. Hell, I could do the whole event with you, Hermione's mother and an old woman."

"The maiden, the mother and the crone." Hermione informed the others. "Gabrielle would be the maiden, obviously. We others wouldn't qualify."

Ron's interest was piqued. "You could use a muggle?"

"Sure. For one thing, Hermione's mother has quite a lot of the genes she needs to be a witch. Genetically, she is a squib. But I could use any woman who has given birth. Only the crone needs to be able to do magic on her own. I am hoping for McGonagall, but I have not asked her yet."

"Which leaves the moral question. Can we justify killing these men to protect Britain?"

Tr`lik shook his head in a very human gesture that was alien to his people. "You ask the wrong questions, my friends. Each and every of these men has committed murders and has raped children. We all know that there might have been some pressure on him to do this. But every of them, and you have confirmed that, Harry, has voluntarily asked for the initiation in the Death Eaters. We are not talking about second or third generation kids here, like the man Marcus Flint."

"So?"

"The punishment for these crimes is the dementor's kiss according to the laws of the country. So they are already sentenced to die. What you really should ask yourselves is this: Are you willing to execute the punishment yourself and in the face of all wizards of Britain or are you taking the coward's way out, letting someone be paid to do away with them?"

Harry shook his head. "You know that I am no coward."

"I know that better than anyone, my brother." The goblin put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "So this discussion is only an attempt to make you feel better about what you are going to do. We all do support you, Harry. And we will stand with you when you put fire to the wickers. But you are the Merlin, and you will do what needs to be done. Like you did three weeks ago in my cave, where you killed an old man you respected just to correct the folly of two men dead for ten centuries. You have Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny and me behind you. Be sure of that. And now, take your women and spend time with them. They will make you feel better."

Harry nodded slowly. "What about you?"

Neville grinned. "The High King has promised to spend the evening here. And we just might have some butterbeer, firewhiskey and other drinks that I, as a responsible prefect, should not let into the hands of the student body."

Gabrielle rose gracefully and took Harry and Hermione by the hands. "Come with me!"

The three left the council chamber and sat down in a guest room of Slytherin's apartment. Gabrielle scrutinized the two of them for a moment, then shook her head. "You owe me a walk by the lake tomorrow afternoon, love." She kissed Harry's cheek and disappeared.

Harry watched her leaving and turned to Hermione. He had spent the night after the ritual with the goblin king with both of his wives, had needed both their hands to hold on to him. And somewhere, being the teenager he was, he had had some hopes for this to happen again, only with him not as distraught as before. The man in him was relieved that Gabrielle had left. Slowly, he turned to Hermione, pulled her close and tackled her down to the bed.

The week had been very hard for the two young lovers. Hermione had absolutely forbidden Harry to touch her sensually as Lord Gryffindor. "I am married to you, Harry Potter, and even if you and Lord Gryffindor are the same technically, you aren't. Not where it counts. I want no one but you to touch me."

So she had kept up appearances and spent the night in the chambers of Lord Gryffindor, but she had slept in her own room, in her own bed. But keeping up appearances also meant that she and Harry could not exchange casual touches, like he and Gabrielle could. She could not fly into his arms as his younger wife could when she met him in the morning. It hurt her, and her hurt touched him. He wanted her, and he knew that she wanted him. How they would live through another year like this, he did not know. But that were thoughts for later on. Now, the two undressed each other quickly, touching each other hungrily.

An hour later, Harry lay snuggled close to his wife. Their passions had been satisfied for the moment, and they could enjoy their closeness. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore?"

Harry looked at her, surprise in his eyes. "Why? What should I do with him?"

"He has sent you to the Dursleys. And he has kept so much from you."

"He did. But in his defence, he did not do it because he wanted to hurt me." He sighed. "Even though you could repave the road to hell with his good intentions."

"Tell me."

"He didn't tell me about my fortune and my inheritance because he didn't want to. Because he thought it was too early."

"Too early my ass."

"You are thinking muggle again, love. Your parents have seen you as a girl turning into a young woman since forever. Among the wizards, it's different. We may become legally adult at seventeen, but most people under thirty or forty are considered very young. We are expected to live to a ripe 150, don't forget that. Traditionally, the people who manage family fortunes and lead a House are at least something like fifty. So why put pressure on the child. He was convinced that I would have enough time to learn later."

He shook his head. "Actually, that's not true."

"Why?"

"Because he was convinced, he still is, that I have to die to kill Riddle."

He could feel Hermione cramp around his arm. "Calm, love. I won't. But Dumbledore knows a lot less about magic than he thinks. And with the information he has, it was logical. So he didn't want me to waste my time with all that."

"He wanted you to die!" Hermione was enraged.

"No. Anything but that. The old man really likes me, though I have to admit that this is not obvious all of the time. But he saw no other way to save the world." He pulled her closer to himself, then added: "If you knew that one person had to die to save millions of others, how would you decide?"

"I..."

"You are a very principled young woman, Hermione. A child of Kant, Hume and the twentieth century."

Hermione looked at him.

"You told me I did right to ritually kill the High King to save the goblin nation, right?"

"Yes."

"Knowing it was the only possibility to." He nodded slowly. "So where is the difference?"

The silence stretched between them, and still, Harry held her as close as he could.

Then, in a very small voice, she asked: "Am I a racist, Harry? Bigot?"

"No. But you happen to love me. And Dumbledore did not have all the information while I was more fortunate in this regard. But we both decided to sacrifice a person we loved to save innumerable."

Hermione sobbed.

"Do not forget that Dumbledore and you have been raised in very different ways of life. He was raised in a pureblood family in the Victorian age. You have read Tennyson and Kipling, have you not?"

She nodded.

"So, his only crime is not to be omniscient. And he might have been a bit too sure of himself. But I can't punish him for that any more than I have done."

"You have?"

"Yes. I have forced him mostly into retirement. He has lost his power in the wizengamot, and he is completely marginalised as Headmaster. Actually, this might be worse punishment for a man like him than killing him. He is not used to react. He has been the primary actor in this land for half a century."

Hermione nodded and cuddled even closer to her husband. "If someone had told me two months ago that I would lie in your arms and discuss philosophy with you, I would have laughed." She turned to him and looked deeply into his eyes. "I love you, Harry."

"And I love you, Hermione. I am very sure of that now."

When they made love for the second time that night, the hunger had gone. But their slow rhythm knit their bond ever stronger.

At breakfast, Hermione returned to the discussion of the last night. "What has Voldemort done to survive the curse?"

"A lot of things. There are some hundred rituals that have been developed to keep on living. The reason for the low number of immortal wizards is that none of them work. Riddle has celebrated some twenty rituals. Dumbledore knows about one of them and believes he put part of himself into my scar, keeping him alive. Actually, he is right, there is a little bit of him in the scar. It doesn't keep him alive, though. I might push it out, still, when I find the time.

The reason he still exists is the Dark Mark. He doesn't know it, but he has fused his magic to that of his marked followers. As long as they are marked, he pulls a part of their magic and their life force out of this connection and sustains at least some minor part of him. So to kill him, we have to kill the Death Eaters or use some overkill. If, for example, we were to put Voldemort into the middle of a nuclear explosion or even just in front of a hail of bullets, he would need to pull so much energy from his followers that they would finally die, too. And when the last follower dies, he dies, too."

"So how does Samhain help?"

"When we burn them, I can turn the Dark Mark around, so that a lot of his life force and power will be funnelled into them, leaving him weaker than ever. As an added bonus, he will feel their pain, too. So, we will weaken him. And either at the winter solstice or at latest in the summer, I can fetch him and put him down. The real question is – do we let the Death Eaters die with him?"

"There is a way around that?"

"Yes. It is very painful and it would only work for those who are willing to renounce him forever, but there is a way. I am not sure if anyone except for Snape would even be interested. And even he might feel that his death with his former master might be an appropriate punishment for him."

"How many of them are left?"

"Not too many. Don't forget that we have a very low population. We are less than 20.000 in all of Britain and Ireland. A thousand years with no Merlin has left us stagnant and weak. When a dark Lord comes along every thirty to fifty years, killing some hundreds, letting several more hundreds or even thousands flee, it adds up. Did you know that there are a lot less Magicals living than in the time this version of Hogwarts was built? In the 1450s, there were almost 40.000 of us, and we had a much smaller population of Mundanes."

"It doesn't work like that, Harry."

"Usually not. Tell me, love, how has the British muggle population developed during the last fifty years? Since they invented the pill?"

His wife slowly nodded. "We have less births than deaths now in Britain. If it weren't for immigrants, our population would skydive."

"Yepp. And we have magical birth control for some six hundred years. The effects are a bit slower because of our immense life expectancy, but still they are there. British wizards are slowly dying out, love."

Hermione was obviously shocked. "So what do we do about that?"

Harry shrugged and grinned. "No idea. But it gives us something to think for the time after Tom Riddle. We just need to find some way to integrate human magic workers with the other magical species, save our population from slowly dying out, reform the way our government and wizengamot work, do all the experiments Ron wants to do, and raise our children." He winked at her. "Enough to fill several lifetimes, don't you think? And it gives me something to do. Not all problems are trivial like killing an undead dark wizard."

It was almost impossible to fulfil his host of obligations. As Harry, he took lots of courses, participated in the workshops and did the PA lessons. They were much more intense than last year, and any pretence to defence had gone. They were preparing to fight whatever enemy who would be willing to stand against Harry Potter. It was quite common for several of them to visit the hospital wing after the lessons, but a few words from the Lords had kept Madam Pomfry quiet.

As Lord Slytherin, Harry participated in the meetings of the goblin council, conferred weekly with the new minister, organised the necessary meetings with Fleur and her reporters and taught. He also did most of Harry's homework and prepared the PA lessons and some of the defence classes. Lord Gryffindor had a lot to do with teaching Defence, even if he had finally allowed his assistants to teach the lower classes, limiting himself to fifth year and the NEWT classes.

So, Harry was quite surprised when the first game of the European Youth League happened. They had spent a lot of time on the pitch, and in his biased opinion, they played the best quiddich that he had seen at Hogwarts. It was far from enough to defeat the Nordic Team, however. Even though Harry managed to catch the snitch in a hard-fought match against Freya, the power-house of the three Scandinavian chasers, who had all participated in the summer camp, were far superior to the Hogwarts team. With 310 to 240, Hogwarts had lost its first game on the European circuit in more than 20 years.

Harry landed and shook hands with his opponents, leading his team to follow this custom. Guest rooms had been prepared, and the Hogwarts elves had been supported by several grey gnomes, who seemed to take the same role elves did in Britain and its colonies as well as most of the continent, to cook a victory meal for the guests. Harry and his friends as well as the team were careful to show themselves as good losers.

Thore clinked his bottle of butterbeer against Harry's. "You did better than I thought you would. Give them a year or two, and they might start to understand how to play as a team."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We were not that bad."

"You were. If you had not caught the snitch, it would have been 460 to 90. You could have been worse, of course, but you have a long way to go. But if you don't feel this way, I won't lose our player's handbook later..." Harry grinned and passed his friend another bottle. "So how will our teams do this season?"

A voice with a heavy Bulgarian accent answered from behind him. "You vill be among the last three, Harry. And the Vikings, they just might have a chance for the title."

Both boys turned to the gruff Bulgarian seeker. "Victor! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to be appreciated." He laughed. "I'm scouting. My future father in law has made me coach for our national youth team." With a self-conscious shrug, he added: "More of a figure-head. What I know about chasing and keeping can be written on a very small mouse-skin. But it will be good for my career, and I have a friend who can help me. Anyway. I've something for you." He handed them an expensive-looking envelope. "We took care to find a weekend without games."

Harry opened the letter and read. "Congratulations! So her father finally agreed?"

"Yes. On the condition that I retire after this season. I'll be off to Prague next fall, magical and civil European law. Then a few years with the European Community and then ...?" He smiled. "I'm being groomed for the 2030 elections. Young enough for the people to remember their super-star, and old enough to be taken seriously."

Gabrielle appeared at their side, snatched the wedding invitation and hugged the young man. "So what do we bring as presents?"

"There is a charity that allows poor kids to play quiddich. European Quiddich Kids. If you want to make me happy, give something to them."

Later that evening, Harry and Victor stood outside on a balcony.

"So, what do you think of the league?"

"It's so much fun. And it's my only chance to play internationally."

"Rubbish. You are the captain of the British Youth Team, so you can decide where to play. If you weren't married, you would have some future in the World Series."

Harry stared at him. "You think so?"

"Yes. You have the necessary killer instinct. I have seen you play. When you are on the pitch, you are there to get the snitch or die. A good seeker needs that."

"You really think I could get on a team?"

"Sure. Even as untrained as you are, every British and some continental teams would take you without a test game as starting seeker. But you wouldn't want that. The British league is pretty bad, and even though money won't be a problem for you, they pay worse. But with a year or so of experience, you would fly them into the ground. What you need would be the European Series or the national teams. And they usually do not take married players."

"Why?"

"Because you lose that killer instinct you need. What's more important to you? Gabrielle and Hermione or winning a game?"

Harry found himself searching for his wives.

"See what I mean? I'm not unhappy that retiring was a condition to tying the knot with Svetlana. I can have a lot of fun as a coach and with pick-up games. It's time to move on."

It was right. Harry could keep up his divided personality for a year or so, but then, he would have to take on all his responsibilities himself. He would be able to do that, but there would be no time for the circuit.

It was past midnight when Victor left, waving to Harry and calling: "See you next week. And you don't stand a chance."


End file.
